Twenty!
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: On Lloyd's 20th birthday, he was kidnapped and forced to do time-traveling mission. Along the mission, he met young Kratos who was as stubborn as Lloyd, his younger mother, humanoid Noishe, his friend's daughter, a bunch of ancient deities...and his son?
1. Happy Birthday!

**This crazy plot bunny had attacked me in one night D:**

**Keep in mind that this has nothing to do with the sequel, though there's a lot mentioning Ratatosk for the sake of Norse Mythology.**

* * *

SUMMARY:

_On Lloyd's 20th birthday, he made a wistful and impossible wish. Until a strange teenage boy that look like him suddenly appeared and granted it. With a simple price: to undergo a mission…with 20 year old Kratos Aurion from the past. Time Travel Glitch__**.**_

"_**There is one great truth on this planet: whoever you are, or whatever it is that you do, when you really want something, it's because that desire originated in the soul of the universe...**_

_**The soul of the world is nourished by people's happiness." **_**(1)**

* * *

One…

Two…

Three…

Lloyd had lost count all the candies that Colette gave it to him. It was a birthday gift, returning the favor from all of his 20th missed birthday. Lloyd often gave her necklace, each with different pattern on her birthday. Sadly, she never had the chance to do the same thing to him on his birthday. Lloyd didn't mind, during those days Colette was suffocated from Pastors and Churches for ceremony.

But now…she is freed, she could life all she wants. And now she wanted to live the fullest to make Lloyd and all of her friends happy. She learned making sweets lately. Candies are her favorable masterpiece, since she can share it with the kids in Iselia.

Nineteen!

Lloyd blushed in slight shame, he missed that nineteenth gift. It's because he disappeared questionably for Centurion Cores.

Colette suddenly giggled, realizing she missed the last gift, the 20th. Oh, but she hide it on her back…that dummy!

"Happy Birthday Lloyd!" She took out a wrapped gift, the twentieth one.

Lloyd couldn't be happier. He finally celebrated his 20th birthday with all of his friends again…now added two.

He thought his 18th was the first time he celebrated crowdedly. But that 18th was also leaving a pang of his heart. Because that was the time Kratos…his biological father left him to Derris Kharlan.

Lloyd shook his head immediately ignoring the awful memory. He hadn't got the chance to celebrate the 19th because of his mission. Now he wanted the 20th become the best birthday he'd ever had. He looked all of his friends, and the newest pair with earnest. No, he couldn't let anything ruin this moment.

Dirk gave him new set of armor. He would've concern more of his adoptive child's safety.

Genis gave him a book of angels chronicles. He was also the one who baked his cake.

Raine gave him an ancient charm from one of her research. That would be one of the rarest moment, because she lend something she loved.

Sheena gave a pair of strange weapon from Mizuho. They were foreign to him, but still amusing nonetheless.

Zelos presented a shield. Though, he would rarely use it. It would be a nice decoration, since the pattern was glamorous, much as he would expect from the Chosen of Tethe'alla.

Regal gave him an interesting souvenir from Lezerano company. He wouldn't tell…it's a surprise.

Presea had given him a giant grind stone, the best from Ozette, since they share the same hobby.

Then there was the newest pair of the group, Emil and Marta.

Emil, the bashful one, was nervously lending him with a wrapped gift. As he expected, it was a friendly brush for monsters. Lloyd laughed, but since he had Noishe, he could use that thing.

Marta gave him various spices from Palmacosta, tomatoes are exception, of course. She managed to whisper some funny tips on how to get Colette which earn blush from Lloyd.

Finally they presented the finale, the birthday cake. Lloyd drew his breath as his garnet eyes look all of his friends warmly.

_I wished…my parents could see me now. _He sighed knowing it was impossible. At least with his figment imagination he can see them both from heavens smiling with proud at their son.

He smiled broadly as he blew the candles off.

…and suddenly he felt someone watching him. Lloyd gasped!

_Red eyes watching you…red eyes watching you…_

The red warrior quickly look to his attic. He could've sworn someone was there.

"Lloyd, is something wrong?" Colette frowned. She was worried about him.

Lloyd smiled to her finally, "Nah…Colette. I think it was just my imagination."

The best had yet to come.

* * *

Lloyd left his friends having their fun outside of his house. While he came back to picked up his utensils, he suddenly discovered a strange presence. From the darkest corner, where shadow lays, there stood a tall figure. Nobody left in his house, he was sure of that. Even his adoptive father, Dirk was outside with all of his friends. This is why the lights are off, only some candles illuminating the room.

"W-who's there?" He demanded drawing his swords.

The figure in the darkness moved. The warrior in red couldn't guess what "it" is. It was dark, and moving unpredictably, slightly wobbly.

Now he noticed the thing isn't black because of the shadows…

Whatever that thing was… It WAS black.

The figure revealed a man…but no older than he was. Perhaps a teenager, Lloyd deduced. S/he was wearing an over-sized black cloak. In fact, the dual sword wielder wasn't sure it was a cloak. For the cloak made a strange move. Instead swirling like normal clothes would, this thing crawling like multiple snakes. That thing had a living on its own life... As if that teenager was a wearing a living octopus…

Finally the teen looked at him with his/her crimson eyes. Lloyd can't see his face due the cloak, but the teens red eyes glowing softly like. The crimson eyes dimmed brightly, contrast to the darkened house.

"Calm down. I'm not here to fight." The voice is rough, but not old, he was a teenager indeed.

Lloyd lowered his swords slowly, he was confused. But now he knew that it was that teenager who spied on him.

"What…are you?"

"Well, that's rude. I couldn't blame you though, since my cloak is weird. Ugh… I should've made a grand greeting but I never thought it take lots of my powers just to get here. I barely crawl." The teen coughed, his stance was a bit wobbly.

WHAM!

…and unexpectedly he suddenly fell half of his body on the table, exhaust from hunger.

"Are you…okay?"

The teenager snorted. He raise his head slightly and shot a nasty glare to Lloyd, "You think? I'm starving to death. I could eat a pale rider!"

Lloyd blinked, unsure what to do. He didn't consider his next action clearly. He just took some cake leftovers from his birthday cake, somehow thanking Genis who often cook too much. When he lent it to the teen, he was looking at Lloyd in disbelief. But without hesitation he greedily gobbled the piece. Lloyd finally saw his hands stretched out from his oversized cloak.

It was normal hands gloved by black leather, he presumes. But nevertheless it was a normal hand.

"Dang Martel, that's delicious… Excuse my behavior. You know what it's like, starving to death, don't you?"

"Uh…okay, you're welcome?"

The teen rubbed his mouth to clean his messy eating, "Uhm okay, so you were wondering what I am?"

Lloyd nodded.

"Nobody… My Dad claimed that I am a good guy, but I myself often doubt his statement." He shrugged and suddenly spoke, "Happy twentieth birthday."

Lloyd blinked his garnet eyes.

"How did you-?"

"I know about all about you…Lloyd Irving-Aurion."

Lloyd snapped, "Wha-? You know my father?"

The teen titled his head, as if he didn't take Lloyd's question seriously, "Kind of… but I vaguely know him."

"Who are you?" this time Lloyd demanded, his eyes narrowed.

The teen sighed, "This is precisely why I isolated my presence from your friends. If they saw my face, they would freak out."

Lloyd braced himself while the teen in strange cloak slowly raised his hood. The face of the boy was…unexpected.

Lloyd was facing…to himself.

The boy almost looked exactly like Lloyd's replica. Only…the boy's eyes were redder, glowing radiantly. His hair was almost blond, but it was mixture of brown making it looked more like gold colored.

"You can call me Tynan." He said simply added a smile. It wasn't a big grin happy smile like Lloyd's, it was merely a smirk.

* * *

**(1) Quote from Paulo Coelho one of my all-time favorite author**.

**Yes, prolog is always short . **

**I'll be sending the second chapter as soon as possible...with Kratos.**


	2. Kratos the Gloom

**The fun begins...now!**

* * *

_**A true traveler has no fixed plan, and is not intent on arriving (1)**_

* * *

_He just wanted a normal birthday celebration. But Lloyd never imagine, that a strange boy will appear out of nowhere...with his face that matches his._

_This boy almost looked exactly like Lloyd's replica. Only…the boy's eyes were redder, glowing radiantly. His hair was almost blond, but it was mixture of brown making it looked more like gold colored._

_"You can call me Tynan." He said simply added a smile. It wasn't a big grin happy smile like Lloyd's, it was merely a smirk._

* * *

Lloyd was speechless. Surely he was devastated from the impostor case a year ago.

But why does this boy had the same look like his?

"W-who…Who are you exactly? Why do you look like me?" he demanded.

The dark teenager gave a wry smile, "Like I said... I am nobody. But I am here because I want…to offer you something." His sentence seemed more solid since he had energy from the food he received from Lloyd.

"W-what?" Lloyd stammered.

"Do I need to repeat it?" Tynan sighed, "I'm like a fairy godmother. I'm here to grant your wish."

Lloyd almost snorted. Fairy Godmother? From Colette's collection of happy-ending fairy tale; fairy godmother should be a kind looking woman, with wings from her back and sprinkle fairy dust. This kid is plain creepy, with dark cloak matches shadows from the darkness, his crimson eyes glowing eerily. And Lloyd would've guessed his cloak tentacles…thingy…are strong enough to rip anyone in shreds.

"Well… I know you won't believe me." The kid chuckled, "I mean who would dumb enough to believe that a creepy shadow creature like me can grant a wish?"

"I-it's not like that."

"Oh, really? Your father had wings like fairies, yet he raised his sword to you…touché indeed."

Lloyd yelled in defiance, "What are you talking about!" To him, his wistful wish was personal matter, nobody need to know that.

The teen rubbed his temple in slight distress, "This is going nowhere. Maybe I should give you a little motivation, shouldn't I?"

"What are you saying?" Lloyd stammered again.

Tynan took out another object from his pocket and there lies a locket…that strangely looked familiar. There was nothing fancy about that object. It was merely made from bronze, slightly rotten from age. But the duel swordsmen realized that locket familiar.

"Hey that's…" Lloyd quickly opened his collar, expecting his most prized possession dangled, but it was missing, "MY LOCKET!"

"U-huh…" Tynan gave an obvious trademark.

Lloyd' garnet eyes widened in horror. This locket was given from his Father, Kratos Aurion. The last thing he had before he left. That locket contained the only picture of his mother. He didn't think further how the boy managed to snatch his more prized possession. He just had to think on getting it back.

"Give it back!" He demanded

"Listen to me…" the teen was about to explain, but it was cut short.

Lloyd suddenly charged at him, both of his swords drawn. Tynan merely dodged, he was unexpectedly fast, but not as agile as Lloyd. When the Eternal Swordsman managed to cut his shoulder, he hissed.

He snarled, "I had enough!"

The cut on shoulder that Lloyd made…suddenly reconstruct once again. It suddenly formed a snake-like creature, hissing dangerously to Lloyd.

"What the-" the red warrior didn't finish his sentence.

One minute he was beside the stealer, the next second he was thrown away destroying the hanged decorations on Dirk's houses' wall. Tynan's strange cloak had a live itself, and it was strong enough to send Lloyd to the wall.

"Y-you're okay?" Somehow Lloyd could've sworn it was Tynan who ask that. However Lloyd quickly forgot it, glaring at the dark creature with hatred.

"YOU!" His garnet eyes never leave his precious dangled locket on the teen's hand.

"You want it? Come and get me!" he smirked, unexpectedly he challenge him.

When Lloyd stood up he saw something unbelievable. Somehow…with that locket, Tynan drew a circle in the midair. Afterwards the dark circle formed and grew larger…and larger…until it was as big as both of them.

"What…is that?" the red warrior gasped.

"The portal of time and space! Do you have the guts to follow me Lloyd Irving-Aurion?"

Lloyd's voice was rising because from the dark cloudy portal thunders stricken, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why bother?" Tynan snapped, "If you won't follow then, you won't see your precious locket again."

"NO!" Lloyd screamed. His feet were rushing toward to the thief. Tynan's half body was already inside the portal. He then stopped abruptly looking back wondering what will happen if he chased Tynan. Will he come back? What about his father, his friends?

"What are you waiting for? Maybe if you catch me, you could force me to send you back." Tynan spoke as if he can read his mind.

Lloyd narrowed back to Tynan again, this time almost most of his body disappeared through the portal.

And the portal was shrinking!

The eternal swordsman gritted his teeth, realizing that e had no time to think right now. He had to jump, now!

* * *

When Lloyd opened his eye he saw an open clear sky, it took him few minutes to realize that he was lying on the ground. After several eye blinking, he suddenly felt nasty feeling of nausea and several headaches. He groaned because of his stomach ache, twisting his body and thinking how he ended here. He jumped straight to sitting position when he remembered his stolen locket.

What he saw on his landing is…sand.

It was in afternoon Lloyd thought, because he saw the sun shun brightly… The sky is clear with the sun was shining too brightly. He suddenly remembered that his locket thief mentioned that portal was a time travel portal. _Where_ is not the question…It was more like "_When_ is he?"

Lloyd then sat on his knees to look carefully where he was right now. He was…in the middle of desert…Dead yellow sandy landscape that stretched far horizon endlessly. Nothing was there…only some rough large rocks but everything else is non-living thing. He could've sworn this is not Triet in Sylvarant. Even though it shared the same desert, Triet had some hidden Oasis in some places. This desert…there's nothing in here.

"Where…where am I?" He mumbled rubbing the back of his head. Because of the shock he immediately forget his nausea.

"This is not in Iselia, if you were asking." A voice answered to his side, as Lloyd suspected, it was the thief Tynan he was standing on top of the rocks nonchalantly with wind roughly blowing his long dark cloak. The teen suddenly look at Lloyd once again with a sudden warning, "Look out behind you…"

"H-huh?"

Without further warning the teen's cloak suddenly formed a dagger and charged at Lloyd who had no time to defend himself.

CLANG!

The red warrior shut his eyes instantly expecting an impact, but it never came…

When Lloyd opened his eyes once again, he saw Tynan's dagger missed half meter from his head. But when he looked carefully behind him, Lloyd realized that blow wasn't meant for him. There was a large man behind him who was suddenly fallen to the sandy ground, with an axe on his hand.

"Feh… what an annoyance…" The teen muttered in displeasure as he pulled his cloak, strangely enough…he asked Lloyd's condition after that, "Are you okay?"

"Wh-what happened?"

"He's a pirate looking for fresh victim."

Lloyd stammered, when he realized something: The thief…was…protecting him?

Tynan continued, "Lucky for you, he chose you and almost chops your head off." He informed him, "You're not very careful, are you Lloyd?"

"Why you…!" After Tynan's mocking, once again Lloyd charged. In reflex, the teen's strange cloak grew wildly and took every muscle from Lloyd, arms and feet.

"NO!" Lloyd yelled. His body rebelled furiously, but it was pointless, he can only kneeled.

"Too bad!" Tynan hissed, "I have the god of silence's blessing. This is why your friends can't hear you when I make ruckus on the house."

"Give it back!" Lloyd raged.

"Why should I?"

"Please…"

Tynan suddenly had taken back because Lloyd's words began to plead. He slowly loosened the grip, and gently releasing Lloyd who was now begging on his knees.

"It's my Dad's… It's the last thing I had from him… Give it back…" Lloyd sniffed, he felt pathetic. He almost cried but he didn't care. Pride wouldn't matter if he didn't have the locket back.

Tynan took a step back carefully while his crimson eyes still lay to Lloyd's.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you save me?"

"Oh that was obvious…" Then teen rolled his eyes, "Honestly, I need you alive and unharmed. Only gods know what happen if danger befalls on me once you're hurt."

"-and you didn't kill the Pirate." Lloyd suddenly took notice the rogue was still breathing.

"I promised to my father not to end anyone lives without reason." Tynan narrowed his eyes again.

"Those who value life… I think those are kinds… Aren't those good people?"

Somehow the thief chuckled sardonically, "I'm not good Lloyd. Good and Bad people are very predictable, they all had goals and always will take the same path till the end of the line. Grey people aren't like that. They're unpredictable. They can be evil but not cruel enough to kill. Yet, they're sometimes good, but only things mattered for themselves. I was raised with good people. Yet, I'm a dark creature. My being is associated with darkness...the evil side, so that's why I chose the grey side."

"But that's shouldn't be a reason why you hurt people."

Tynan's eyes blinked slightly then he softened his eyes, but it only last few seconds, "Well…If you do me a favor. Maybe we could work this thing out."

"What do you mean?"

"I must confess that I…need you, Lloyd. There's a problem in my world that I need you to fix."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Lloyd narrowed his garnet eyes again, "What's with abducting me using low way by stealing my locket?"

"Oh no… Your locket plays a big role. Not only it can be your best bait, but it had other function. Let me tell you some basic rules of Time Travelling, Lloyd." Tynan then sat on the ground to level Lloyd's height, "I cannot time travelling without memory. Most people's existence came from memories. As long as you had things that can trigger your memory, I can perform time travelling."

Lloyd can see the dark teen dangled the locket once again swing it carefully.

"And you need my locket because…?"

"-It has your parent's picture in it." The dark teen answered it immediately.

"Why do you need my parent's picture?" the dual swordsmen ask confusingly.

"Ah that… I will tell you in time." He smirked.

Unexpectedly the boy tossed the locket to him. Lloyd caught it in time as he look at the teen questionably, wondering why he did that.

"It's a… small deal. You help me. You got the locket back…as simple as that."

"I didn't say I will do anything-"

"-Relax, it won't be a dishonorable job. Then again, what's the use of disobeying me? If you don't do what I said, I won't return you home."

Lloyd gripped his locket tightly, after several inner debates he finally sighed. He cursed his ignorance for letting his emotion take control. He knew in the end there are always consequences of this reckless action. He sighed once again, when he remembered Kratos' advice on controlling his temper. Even though Tynan was a bastard for getting him into this trouble…he was right. He can't come back to home unless he will do anything he says.

"F…Fine… But why do you need me?"

"Because, it's in your blood." Tynan whispered weakly.

"It's because my Dad was an angel?"

The thief took a deep breath and then answered it slightly, "It's not about angels…but…" He shook his head, "You won't understand unless after we do this."

"But will you promise to return to where I live?"

"A deal it's a deal."

"All right, how am I supposed to believe in that?"

"Did you open Colette's present?" Tynan suddenly asked.

Lloyd blinked and then he searched from his pocket where his first, yet unopened present from Colette.

"Er…no. What about it?"

"Open it."

It was nothing special. It's a knitted bracelet, red and dark blue, by the tail of the bracelet tangled a glossy transparent stone made from glass.

"Some charms can bring memories… As long as you had this bracelet, I can bring you home."

Lloyd stunned, whoever knew a simple gift can bring you home?

Tynan finally declared, "I will return you exactly the time you leave. And once we get settled, I might be able to…grant your wish."

Lloyd stammered, "Wh-what wish?"

"You want to see your parents, don't you?" the boy smiled again, strangely this time his smile was warm and pure. Lloyd shook his head, his eyes must've been deceiving him.

"I don't…need that wish. You can't simply bring back people from death?"

"Oh, I don't need to bring back the death to fulfill your wish."

"Then how do you…"

Tynan smirked.

But they were interrupted by a strange loud voice in the distance…

"Oh, I think the war has just started…"

"The war?"

"Right…I forgot to tell you. See here, I bring you to an ancient place where days are nothing but war."

"...WHAT?"

KABOOOM!

Suddenly the desert was no longer a quiet place. It became a mass of destruction. Hundreds of people gathered each by their side. Lloyd and Tynan are stuck in the middle. But none of them noticed the two newcomers in the middle, hidden behind some of the rocks. All of them are too busy killing each other. The right side was more direct approach, Lloyd suspect most of them are half-elves some of them casting spells. The left side came with more advanced weapons, strange manna with strange radiant.

"Yup, here come the Manna cannons" Tynan grimaced, answering Lloyd's inner question of that weapon, "There she blows!"

"Wha-what's going on?" Lloyd panicked.

Tynan quickly pulled Lloyd into safety, when the manna cannon were worsen. There were some large rocks which one of them they chose as shelter, away from the raining Manna missiles. When the people from each side collided, the real war begun.

"Here's our first mission!" Tynan yelled, due to the loud voices from afar. He pointed to the soldiers to the left, "See the Commander in the middle of the battle?"

"That guy is…huge!" Lloyd gawked.

Indeed, he is. Anyone could've mistaken the Commander as a giant. But his height wasn't far enough from ordinary man, but twice the size of his soldiers by side. He wore gold armor that shun like the sun, and his strength is unbearable. Most of Large opponents are slow and predictable, but this giant is very agile and his sword skill is excruciating.

"Yup, see the young man beside him? His general? We have to kidnap that one…"

"What?" Lloyd chocked, "Why him? Why do we have to kidnap that guy?"

Lloyd looked turned his attention to the general beside the giant Commander instead. There was a young man beside the Commander, he wasn't that old. The young man was probably the Commander's most trusted subordinate, since he often stand beside him. He might be the same age as Lloyd. Somehow Lloyd felt a strange familiarity to that man…though he couldn't figure it out why.

Maybe it's because he had the most outstanding hair among all of them, he had red hair like fire…

"We need that guy. We didn't just kidnap him. We merely just took him out from the war. We saved him from the war, see?" The teen gave a lame excuse.

"That's not a good reason why we kidnap him!" Lloyd yelled back.

"Oh hush! Now I'll give you another simple explanation, why I need this guy…This Lloyd, is one of the endless ancient wars of the Kharlan."

Lloyd eyes widened…realizing what he meant.

"And that young man, Lloyd… He is the young Kratos Aurion…in the flesh."

"Y-you want to kidnap my Dad!" Lloyd exclaimed, he looked back to the young general. Now he understood why the young man looked familiar…it's his father!

"Yup."

"But that…That's wrong!"

"Drastic situation calls for a drastic measure."

"Why do you need him?"

"No time, explanation later!" Without warning Tynan took Lloyd's hand as his cloak covered both of them. All Lloyd remembered was the sudden embrace of darkness and everything goes blank.

* * *

Kratos Aurion often hated his daily life. His usual days filled with wake up in the early morning, spar with pathetic soldiers from the academy, go war with his Commander. All those routinely repeated per day. But to fight with the Commander's side is the only thing mattered to him. To hear him speak…to hear him talk more than…commands…

"Kratos…"

"Y-yes Commander Xander(2)!" He quickly answered him, slightly hoping he wasn't talking about war…though they're right in the middle of it.

"Forgive me for dragging you into this battle."

"What is to forgive, Commander?" Kratos asked with slight confusion, it was unusual for his commander to ask forgiveness, "The war had begun hundreds years ago."

"I did not wish to discuss the war."

"O-oh… I am sorry, Commander." This time Kratos answered it feebly.

"This day you have turned twenty."

Kratos looked at his Commander in mortification. He didn't remember his own birthday! His spend his life too much focusing on getting alive on the war, that a simple celebration for his coming age was ignored immediately. In his homeland, age was just a matter of measuring his worth in the battle.

The gigantic Commander looked back to his General. Kratos grimaced. He always wondered why the Commander didn't die easily. No matter how many battles he took, no many men or half-elves he fought, he will win with victory. It always made the flame haired young man worrying of his Commander's health. He was about to ask his well being. He wanted to ask if his Commander is all right.

Man will die eventually, nobody knows exactly when.

"I want you to forgive me since...on these circumstances I was unable to buy you anything."

Yet, the way his Commander look at him, it's a sign of concern. It matters not what happen to him, the Commander himself with his eyes would ask in gesture if Kratos was well. Because among the two of them, Kratos was the one who would likely to die.

Kratos sighed, "There's no need…Commander. I am already thankful just to see you well."

"Though, I do have something for you."

Kratos blinked his garnet eyes slightly. Clearly both of them rarely shared sentimental moments…not the mention that they're in the middle of war.

"I beg your pardon, Commander?"

The giant didn't spoke more, instead he unsheathed a sword from his back. Kratos once thought it was a flame…but he realized it was actually a sword.

"This is Flamberge. Rumor says this sword that was forged by the god of fire, Surtr." (3)

"Th-thank you…Commander…" He answered his gaze awkwardly, distracting himself to his new sword, "This means…so much to me."

After satisfied with his answer, the gigantic Commander muttered his usual command during the war, "Do not die, Kratos."

"Yes…father…" he spoke it weakly.

* * *

Far enough from the battle, a strange mass of darkness was coming rapidly between the battle. Some man fought in fear, assuming it was a treacherous monster or something. But the strange black mass didn't kill any of them. It just fought back only if it was threatened.

No…that thing didn't interest in any of those life form.

Oh no, he just wanted one person: A certain red-haired General in the middle of the battle.

There he is! After him!

"GENERAL KRATOS!" One of the soldier scream with his might, realizing the monster's target.

Kratos widened his wine eyes in fear. That was unusual…he fear nothing but his Commander. However, this is something outlandish from his routine life. An unformed creature circled him, making him a trap. His breath hitched while the shadow creature finally took a form of a snake and…

It opened his mouth to consume him...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Commander Xander Aurion dropped his enormous sword when he saw his son in danger.

He ran off to reach him but the creature was fast. After it symbolically ate Kratos, he was trapped in the pool of darkness, slowly devouring him. His subordinates are useless, they tried to pull their general yet the monster swallowed them. All of them were thrown up immediately from the monster.

Which made it clear that the monster only wanted Kratos Aurion, they just didn't know why.

"Father!" Kratos never begged. But his body was only half of it free. The creature's pool was slowly shrinking.

Xander hated his being as a giant. Even though he was invincible, he couldn't move fast enough to reach his son. By the time he got there his hand was one centimeter from his son's. Soon Kratos was vanished on the ground, and Xander's hand can only caught some sand from the ground.

"Co-commander Xander..." His soldiers called in concern, brought him reality from his train of thoughts.

Xander narrowed his wine eyes to the sand…the sign of his failure on saving his son. When he looked around the war suddenly stopped. Their opponent ran off as soon as they saw the creature, fear of a strange presence.

"What is…that thing? Why did it take our General?"

"Enough questions…" He roughly snapped. Usually he was known as a man who can control his feeling. But anything happened to his son was enough to snap his nerve. All of the soldier back off by his ragging tone. His voice was deep, not treacherous enough but Xander's wine eyes are radiated with rage. When he walked to pick up his sword, the soldier left him alone, fearing his fuming temper. At this circumstance, nobody dared enough to disturb his privacy time.

Once Xander Aurion was alone he formed a strange ritual.

"That is not a 'thing'…"

He growled as he drew a circle in the mid-air slowly.

"That is a god… The god of death."

His circle grew larger and formed a portal…Time Travel portal. (4)

"No one… No one takes my only child and runs away with it."

He vowed, as the time portal was finished

"Not even the god of death."

* * *

**(1) Quote by **_**Laozi**_** from **_**Ta**_

_**o Te Ching**_

**(2) Commander Xander...gee that rhymes. Xander was short for "Alexander" which means "The defender of people" I'll try to make him as Greek as possible :P **

**(3) Surtr? Sutr? Norse myths all have hard names...**

**(4) Tynan was obviously not a human from the start, but is he truly the god of death? When you read this, you will realized that Kratos' father is not a human too o_o A giant? Or perhaps...he's a god?**


	3. Lloyd the Doomed

**Hello and I'm back again to add some chapters. Hopefully this can turn out to be fun.**

**I own nothing but Tynan the brat.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"The reality of the other person lies not in what he reveals to you, but what he cannot reveal to you. **_

_**Therefore, if you would understand him, listen not to what he says, but rather to what he does not say." (1)**_

* * *

_Lloyd was dreaming, he presumed. Because he is not in the world he knew. He was in the middle of large luxury room, very clean, bright, and outstanding. Everything was slightly too large in there, the desk the sofa, the window that stretched vertically almost from the attic to the ground, and the desk. It wasn't Derris Kharlan, he was sure of that, because even if the room was dominated by bright colors, he can see some plants rooting out the ceiling trimly. It seemed to be an office, because he was currently sitting with desk in front him. _

_Suddenly Lloyd stood out, and walked casually to the exit door. He seemed slightly taller, but he didn't bother to check his height again. There's some strange urgent will rose from his heart, mysteriously telling him to open the door. The door was very tall, it was more like a large gate compared to be indoor doors. Lloyd had slight hard time on opening the gigantic door._

_Surprisingly, when he opened the large door, he found none other than…_

…_Tynan._

_The boy didn't look too much different than when Lloyd met him on the first time. He was still wearing the strange cloak, only this time he didn't have his hood raised. His golden hair shimmered from the lights outside the window. He was frozen in that position. One of his hands rose, almost knocking the door. It seemed Tynan didn't expect Lloyd to open his door first. _

"_Hey!" Lloyd spoke with enthusiasm, he didn't know why. He felt it was great to see the boy. All of his previous thought was put aside._

"_Hey…" Tynan spoke nervously, he quickly lowered his head to the ground. As if he was ashamed for trying to knock, "I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you…it's just…"_

"_Nah…" Lloyd chuckled, he greeted the boy, "I know you will come here. Come in!" _

_He walked back to the nearest couch, while Tynan follow him from behind. _

"_Chocolate?" He offered a teapot._

_The boy can only raised an eyebrow in confusion._

"_It's your Grandpa's… You already knew that his was the best." Lloyd chuckled._

"_No…I just…ate." The boy still answered it timidly._

"_Oh okay…So, what's on your mind?" He sat down and Tynan did the same across him._

_The boy bit his lip for a while and then he spoke, "I don't think I'm fit in here."_

"_Now what makes you say that?" Lloyd frowned, while pouring some chocolate drink to his mug, "Did someone discouraging you again?"_

"_It's just me…" Tynan muttered, "I'm a monster."_

"_No, you're not. You're what you are, Tynan." Lloyd spoke sternly. He suddenly stood up and walk to the window, taking his mug with him, "It doesn't matter what you are. What mattered is what you want to be."_

"_You always say that…" the boy replied, but it was just a fact. He followed Lloyd and ran off to his front stopping him, "…and I tried so hard on believing those words, because you're always there for me. I mean…what happen if something terrible happened to you? What will happen to me, if that happens?"_

_Speak of the devil…_

_Lloyd didn't say anything because he was terrified on what he saw. Not at Tynan, but far beyond the large window on his back. Tynan followed his gaze to see a large creature come forth to the window._

_It was a giant snake…no it was a giant serpent. _

_It was so large he could only see his head, looking dangerously to him and Tynan. _

_In slow motion, his mug fell on the floor crashing. Lloyd didn't think further, when the giant serpent crashed the window. He only pushed Tynan aside, letting the monster snatch him instead of the boy. _

_All he could hear is Tynan's scream… _

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Lloyd quickly stood up awoke from the horrifying dream. Only to see a clear opening in the middle of the woods warmed by the campfire…and Tynan was sitting across him in confusion.

"Are you okay? Do you have a bad dream?"

The red warrior was looking at the kid in puzzlement. He tried to remember why this is happening.

Wait…wait…he just celebrated 20th birthday with his friends…and…and suddenly Tynan appeared out of nowhere to steal his locket. That…that brat! He dragged him far, to where Kharlan Wars still raged…and…and…he saw his Dad on his age… And then Tynan said like they're going to kidnap him or something…

…oh no…

Lloyd quickly look at the other figure lay not far from him. Kratos Aurion lay unconsciously.

...oh no...oh no...oh no...oh no...

"ARGH!" Lloyd freaked out, scrambled far away from the limp body.

"Whoa whoa…" Tynan was quickly on his side, calming him down, "You look like you've seen a ghost. Then again, your real Dad is probably dead anyway."

The boy snickered, but silenced afterward Lloyd shot him a nasty glare.

"Explain to me what happened!"

"We just kidnapped Kratos?"

"Why do you need him? Is it because of my wish?"

"No Lloyd. In a way or another I needed him. Your wish was just a bonus part. What I'm doing here is killing two birds with a stone. I told you before it's because your bloodline. Therefor, I need both of you."

"But my Dad didn't turn into an angel until the Kharlan War stopped!"

"Of course…" Tynan snorted in annoyance, "Have you ever wandered, why Kratos was the only human in Cruxis with Mithos?"

Lloyd stammered for a while…then he answered, "Tha-that's… That's because he's Mithos' only human friend… The only human he trusted."

Tynan shrugged, "Why bother? If Mithos hated human that much, he could've enslaved the human and forced Aionis inside of them and brainwashed them, creating a great army that rejected their own being. But no…Kratos is the only human there."

"Aionis are rare materials. Perhaps it was run out!"

"-and do you ever wonder why Aionis are very rare?"

Lloyd hated questions. He never knew most of the answers, and Tynan was obviously just testing him. Though so, his curiosity won, he just let random answer instead.

"They…just rare."

"Aionis are rare because it wasn't a real metal from the beginning. Oh no… In fact, it is a fossil! A fossil from ancient powerful beings."

Lloyd's garnet eyes widened.

Tynan continued, "The problem is only creatures that associate with magic: few monsters, sprites, elves or those who had elven blood may survive on having Aionis flow into their blood. Humans...on the other hand, are very weak. They could die easily because their body cannot accept the material. But Kratos was always an exception."

"Are you saying…my Dad is not a human?" Lloyd stammered.

"Only half…" he spoke.

"Then what is he? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't know it himself. He thought you were just as human as well. So to prevent unfortunate event he provide you an Aionis ring."

"I…I'm not a human? T-then what…what am I?"

Tynan's facial suddenly turned into sympathy once again, "You are what you are Lloyd…"

Lloyd blinked, he remembered from the clear nightmare that he spoke the same thing to Tynan.

"Tynan…that's…" He suddenly distracted when Kratos grunted from afar.

"Ugh…"

They both tensed, but young Kratos promptly slept again.

"I guess my minions did making him sleep." Tynan spoke, changing the subject.

"How…" Lloyd suddenly yawned, he abruptly realized that he was drowsy, "Did we manage to kidnap him?"

The dark boy shrugged, "It was simple. The time when we kidnapped him? You and I in these Shadow creatures like a ride on a horse…only we were likely covered in…darkness? Anyway, my minions did the rest. But if I take someone with me, it often had side effects. You see Lloyd, these creatures are associated with darkness…or night. People clouded with this creature could quickly blank, faint, or sleeping."

Lloyd back off slightly, looking a better view on Tynan's cloak.

He realized it wasn't just a cloak…it was actually a deformable creature which somewhat attached to Tynan's body as a cloak.

"What…are those…exactly?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, you haven't seen it's true form?" Tynan stretched his cloak, revealing his true body once.

This time, Lloyd dumbfounded not by the Shadow creatures that 'crawling' Tynan's arm like weird pets, it was Tynan's figure that appallingly disturbed him. He looked just exactly like Lloyd. His face, his body, his hair…but his hair was golden. Tynan's hair was also modeled spiky like Lloyd's, but Lloyd's hair had with few strands neatly on his side of his forehead while Tynan's strands are messier. It was like a spider stuck out on his forehead. The boy's crimson eyes are not longer glowing, it changed back to normal garnet eyes…like Lloyd's…

If only he dyed his hair, he could be his next impostor. Plus he had slight personality similarities…it's just…he was more sarcastic.

While Lloyd preferred bright red all over his body, Tynan picked…black. From top to bottom, all of his garnets are all dark ebony. It's hard to see the details because it was very dark, Lloyd could only see some few accessories made from silver, but the rest was leather black. On the teen's hand were covered in black gloves all way down to his knuckles. It was like watching his younger self in Kratos' old purple garnet, cape-less with black colors.

It was downright creepy…

"Cute isn't it?" Tynan called which Lloyd failed to listen, because he mentioned his pet again, "I never know their names…Yes they're more than one. But they called themselves as one: Legion (2)."

Lloyd could only chuckled nervously, he never know what's so 'cute' about Tynan's shadow creatures.

"Tynan…" he called suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I had a dream."

"Not a surprise… You were screaming. Is it scary?" He asked calmly, slightly worried.

"I am in some kind of office…then you came…"

Tynan was silent, but his shadow creatures lurked according to his emotion. They seemed to be tense.

Lloyd continued, "Then…I was offering you chocolate drink. Heh it was funny… I thought it was like we almost having tea party or something."

The boy didn't laugh…or smirk at least. He just looked at Lloyd mortified.

"-and then…there's a giant snake outside our window. He was about to catch you or something. So I pushed you away."

Tynan's lips puckered, "Jormundgand…(3) That wasn't a snake. It was a Serpent."

"O-oh, he had a name? Jormun… something? It was hard to pronounce it."

"Let us call him Jor. That bastard is my nemesis…actually he was my ancestor's nemesis. He and his family had dispute with our side of family for generations. This whole mission was caused by him…"

"So this is all about revenge?"

Tynan took a long breath, "If it is revenge I would chase Jor myself. But he had drastic plans that will dispose everything I dear. That's why I need you and Kratos. And that dream, Lloyd…it is not yours."

"Then who's…?"

"It's my father's." the dark teen's eyes misted.

"Why did I dream to be like him?"

"Who knows…?" Tynan avoided Lloyd's gaze, "Maybe you're facing him someday."

Lloyd somehow bit his lip, he was wondering what does the ending dream meant, "Did your Dad…"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Lloyd startled by Tynan's sudden outburst. But the boy quickly apologized.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just… I'm so concern on my Dad's condition that…that." Suddenly Tynan wasn't himself anymore. Lloyd once saw him as a control freak was quickly dismissed. Instead this is a boy who was confused. It seemed he didn't mean to drag Lloyd into this trouble at first. It's just some things he was forced to do. Then Tynan continued, "He's fine but he was hospitalized. It should've been me in that bed."

"Tynan…" Before the boy knew it he was stopped by Lloyd's hand which was rested on his shoulder, "I'm pretty sure your father wouldn't want that."

"…Jor didn't want him." Tynan shivered, "It was either me or my Dad… If he had me, he would use me. If he had my Dad, he wanted him dead."

"That's the same way in another. My dad once was obsessed on keeping him alive. But that's what Dads do, if their child is on hostage that would rather die in their place instead."

It seemed Lloyds words seeped into the boy's mind. But the dark wielder tried so hard act like he ignore it. This time the Eternal swordsman looked at him in different perspective. Ever since that dream, he believed that something's wrong with Tynan. That in that dream the boy was distraught because his guilt, the boy who missed his father.

…the boy who became more liked him…

"Tynan why are you doing this" Lloyd sighed, "You're not that bad. But you kept believe that you are."

"I don't…belong to those light dwellers…" He grunted.

"Okay then…" Lloyd sighed, "What are you?"

The boy finally faced his face again, "I have a small part as a human… Though it would be lie, if I claimed is as whole." He distracted himself by watching the 'gooey' shadow creatures roaming his hand playfully.

Human…though not whole…that's reasonable.

"Why do you want to know about me?" He asked in annoyance, drifting himself from Lloyd once again.

"You know all about me and Kratos!" Lloyd protested, "But I don't know anything about you. I mean…if you want us to work together we should've trust each other! Don't you think that's fair?"

"First, I know very little about Kratos."

"Liar…" Lloyd hissed, "You suddenly tell me that Kratos not entirely a human."

Tynan's mouth puckered again, "Fine…you win. You can ask me questions but I can't answer all of it."

Seeing his chance Lloyd blurted it out suddenly, "Why do we look each other?"

"That is one of them…" he muttered.

"Oh, come on!"

"I am deformable. I do not have a certain figure. I can stretch any form I like."

"Isn't that your shadow thingy that can do that?"

"Yes, but it's because 'they' don't have real form."

"So THAT'S your real form!"

Tynan slapped his face, he underestimated Lloyd's logic. He may not intelligent student, but that doesn't mean he can't think.

"Yes…it's my…real form… Though I can turn into anything I desire, my father wishes me to be what I am…"

Lloyd realized that Tynan had no longer desire to answer his question. He then asked another question, "How old are you?"

"Twenty" the boy grinned wickedly.

With one slight glare from Lloyd's eyes he immediately changed.

"Okay…okay…technically I'm Sixteen. I tried to look older but that usually freak out my Dad."

"You often talk about your father. Did you live with him?"

"…" there was a slight hesitation, but he answered, "Yes…"

"Do you have a family? What do they look like?"

Tynan was mentally breathing from Lloyd's rapid question, "I have…parents, and a sister. What do they look like…uhm…too bright? They're kind of human. But no, I don't think they are." He sighed.

"Wow…you lived with your family…" Lloyd eyes sparked with curiosity, yet…deep down Tynan knew there's a slight of envy.

"This doesn't mean we live happily ever after. I'm the oddball in my family…afterall."

"No Tynan, you made it that way. I mean, your Dad doesn't seem to mind what you are, but you always making bad of yourself."

Unexpectedly Tynan chuckled, but it was the first time Lloyd heard him laugh warmly, "You are truly something Lloyd. No wonder so many people talk great things about you."

"Who told you that?"

"Hm…lots of people. Of course you wouldn't me to mention one by one, would you? But one of them is a certain petrified blond with a banana stuck out from his head."

Once again Lloyd blinked at Tynan's words. When someone didn't give the exact description to Lloyd, they have to wait few seconds until he understand. Afterwards, the red warrior gasped when he found the person that fitted Tynan's description.

Emil…?

They hear someone grunt and both of them turned their attention to their captive. Tynan's shadow creature returned to his back, forming as a cloak once again. This time, he didn't have his hood on.

Kidnapping your own Dad…is the weirdest thing that happened to Lloyd. Considering that Kratos isn't the type who runs into trouble, unlike Lloyd. Perhaps this is why he tried so hard ignoring the laying figure next to him.

This…Kratos…is a young man with the auburn hair. His looks didn't seem different than the Kratos he met in world regeneration…only he seemed younger. His hair was still messy, but…it seemed longer and he had small tail in the end. The annoying part is he still wearing the "judgment" costume. Apparently Tynan informed that was his armor dress. So that concludes that the dress' model hadn't been change for 4000 years.

"My minion did so much drastic effect on him." Tynan kneeled to his Kratos' side. His gloved hands stroke his forehead.

Here's another thing that freaked out Lloyd more, when Tynan removed strands of his hair from his forehead, it clear to see how similar his face with Lloyd's.

"How…old is he?" Lloyd hesitantly asked.

"Twenty. You probably thought this is coincidence, right? Let's just say, I have a hunch you don't want to meet him if he's younger than you." Tynan answered.

"Why not…older? I mean a year or two it would probably better." Lloyd shivered, it was clearly seen that he's not comfortable meeting his Dad.

"I had my reasons…"

Without warning, Kratos grunted again. But this time, he opened his eyes.

"What… Who are you!"

Within few seconds he just slapped Tynan's hand, rose up, and threaten Lloyd's neck…with… a stick?

"What are you doing…?"

Lloyd nonchalantly said to him, hitting his 'father' mentally with sudden realization. He just learned that his father's unhealthy habit to raise sword was actually started when he was young. It was definitely the hardest habit to break. Somehow, Tynan knew his tendency, which is why he instantly substituted the sword with a stick.

The twenty year old Kratos looked horridly at the stick on his hands, "Wha…WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SWORD?"

"Oh, you mean this flame sword?" Tynan raised a flaming sword from the back of his cloak.

Lloyd shuddered, recognizing the sword as the famous 'Flamberge'. Kratos' costume design isn't the only thing that aged 4000 old. Before Kratos snatch it, the shadow creature 'swallowed' the sword, earning disgust from the auburn hair man.

"You…you…!" he hissed, backing off slowly from them, "Who are you? What are you?"

"Greetings, my captive, Kratos Aurion! I am Tynan, and this fellow red clad beside me is my other captive, Lloyd Irving."

Lloyd looked at Tynan with unbelievable expression. He wasn't sure why Tynan spoke like that.

"Are you the one who devour me? That hideous shadow beast?"

"Actually my little minions did…" Tynan petted his cloak Legion which formed a small animal on his shoulder.

Kratos suddenly chuckled darkly, "You're very brave, dark dweller… You actually manage to capture me in front of my Commander."

"-you mean your father." Tynan pointed it out.

Lloyd startled, that giant commander was Kratos' Dad that means…he was his grandfather…?

"Y-yes…my father. No one…I mean no one had harm me if he's in presence."

"Well thanks…" He spoke sarcastically, "I guess I should be the first."

"You are very…spiteful." Kratos gritted his teeth, and then he cursed, "May Odin cast you into the depths of Nifelheim!" (4)

Tynan chuckled, "Oh believe me. He'd done that a long time ago."

Kratos took few breaths until he fully regain control of himself, "Where am I?"

"Somewhere in the forest. Of course, to reach your home is fairly impossible."

"This is not…Tethe'alla?" he spoke as his wine eyes look his surroundings.

Kratos was…unexpectedly amused…

But he quickly masked his last expression and glared back to Tynan, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I need your help-"

But Kratos cut his words, "I've heard things such as you. You are one of the Norse gods…aren't you…?"

Lloyd blinked his garnet eyes… Not only had he just seen his Grandfather for the first time. His captive…Tynan was a god? But he confessed to Lloyd that he had part of him as a human.

"…yes… But I used to be a human." Tynan puckered his lips again, "And I hate if someone referred me as a god. Let's just say I'm a powerful being."

Kratos chuckled darkly, "You're a powerful being, but you associate with darkness." He then pointed Tynan's cloak, "There is no way I would associate a dark creature such as you!"

"-Oh okay, I FORCE you to help me."

Lloyd sighed. None of Tynan's words are rational.

"What if I refused?"

"Then probably I will have this flaming sword…" Tynan took out Flamberge again and playfully balanced it from the tip of its handle.

"Give it back!" Kratos demanded, "That is my Father's possession!"

Tynan blinked at him, and constantly looking at him then to Lloyd, "Geez… Where have I heard those words before?"

…and Lloyd just slapped his face with his hand.

* * *

**So...Tynan is a god...but he once a human. How did he ended like that? I wonder who his Daddy was (winks...winks*)**

**Then again...Kratos is not entirely human too O_o Oh what my crazy idea gotten us to?**

**Okay until now, I will postpone the story temporary. Because I need to finish off my other story first, few chapters left ^^. Let's just pray that the next chapter can be done within 2 weeks**

**Facts:**

**(1) Quote by Kahlil Gibran**

**(2) Legion as in the many demons from Lucas chapter in the Bible XD I feel bad when I write the name down.**

**(3) His real name is Jörmungandr or in another phrase he was called he Midgard Serpent, Midgårdsormen, or World Serpent. Yes…another funky names from Norse Mythology. It seemed that thin just give a lot of trouble.**

**(4) This is a Norse style phrase on saying, "May God cast you to hell." Though so, Tynan take that curse lightly because in the Norse mythology Odin did that to one of the gods.**


	4. Tales of the Ancient Gods

**Heya! Sorry for the late, enjoy this piece.**

**There should be a lot of unexpected surprises!**

**,,, ,,, ,,,**

**"**_**The Value of myth is that it takes all the things you know and restores to them the rich significance which has been hidden by the veil of familiarity."**_

_**J. R. R. Tolkien.**_

,,, ,,, ,,,

Young Kratos Aurion had gone silent ever since he contracted to Tynan's request. It was surprisingly more uncomplicated than offering the job to Lloyd. The dark dweller…or as Kratos accused him as a Norse god, had returned the Flamberge to him. Though so Kratos' eyes keep watch to both of them…Lloyd and Tynan warily. The day had turned into evening immediately, and Tynan had provided a camp fire.

All of them sat on the ground clouded with silence until Kratos spoke.

"So this…mission. What purpose these whole circumstances exactly?" He demanded although it was far calmer tone than before.

Tynan didn't speak for a while. It was obvious to Lloyd that the boy had inner debate or at least that was what he thought, "There was…this girl."

"A…girl?" Kratos urged, although both Lloyd and Tynan detect a strange note in it.

"Yes a girl. I need both of you be her body guards."

Lloyd blinked again in confusion. So this is all about? To protect a girl? Well Lloyd did manage to be Colette's bodyguard during the world regeneration. But what is so special about this girl that made Tynan kidnapped him and Kratos?

"Who was this girl and why?" Kratos just asked Lloyd's inner question.

Tynan answered, "I came from the future. Lloyd here came from 4000 years after your time, while I was slightly further from him."

Lloyd just knew another thing from Tynan…he was slight further future from his time…What does it mean?

"Four thousand years?" Kratos exclaimed, "I should be a fossil by that time!"

"I…doubt…that…" Lloyd and Tynan muttered quietly in unison.

"I'm not surprised that you manage to time travelling." The red haired young man scoffed, "You're a Norse god after all. The only time travelers are Norse gods or any creature which associates with the Kharlan Tree."

What's with all of this 'Norse gods' business? What are they anyway? Lloyd only knew the tale of one goddess that turned out to be a fallen hero's sister…then became the representative of all the spirits who support the new Mana tree.

"You may assume that." Tynan continued, "As a time traveler an existence is important, most mortal heroes are born from mothers. This girl is a mother of a certain hero. If she was killed before the hero was born. All of the worlds will perish."

"I wonder who that could be." Lloyd accidentally muttered that.

But that question quickly earned Tynan's gaze, he looked disturbed…again.

"This mother is a girl?" Kratos raised one of his eyebrows, "So she's not mature yet?"

"Oh that…" Tynan coughed to hide his shaken face, "My nemesis took advantage of it. The younger this girl the weaker she will fight."

"Nemesis? Who would go after her?"

"Tynan…" Lloyd stunned, "Did you mean Jor?"

"Jor?"

Tynan winced and then sighed, "Jormungand was aftering her."

"JORMUNGAND?" Kratos raised his voice, this was the first time he was truly panic, "Are you out of your mind? We're against another Norse god! And it's Jörmungandr of all gods! That Serpent is as long as this both worlds and he killed Thor, the lord of Thunder!"

Lloyd was in the middle was watching Kratos and Tynan's argument like a ping pong competition.

"Look, Jor is my responsibility…" Tynan gritted his teeth holding back his frustrasion, "You just have to focus of guarding that girl. Btw, he didn't just kill Thor, they killed each other."

"Even so, he was the arch enemy of Thor, the god of thunder! His elder brother, Ferir the wolf had swallowed the all-father god, Odin! I still consider this as a foolish attempt! My Commander told me that it is harder protect than to attack. Sooner or later we have to confront Jormungand! Why…why do you need me? Even though I'm a general of the Thethe'alla's elite soldier, this does not make any sense! A Norse god asking help from a mere human. That giant serpent Jormungand is supposed to be death! There's something wrong with this whole scenario."

Lloyd looked anxiously to Tynan who was unexpectedly was silent. He refused to tell Kratos that he wasn't wholly a human.

"In my time, the balance of death and life was in state of jeopardy. Gods who should be dead escape from the realm of death. But as you know, there is no such thing as incarnation. When the gods had revived their souls are corrupted, restless, wicked, darker, and tainted with vengeance. Jor was one of them."

"Whatever happened to the realm of death?"

"There…was something happened to the previous god of death. So the balance was shifted. I picked you based of your acquaintance with your father."

"So this is all about." Young Kratos growled, "You are aiming for my father by kidnapping me."

"Oh no, you would be enough. In fact…that makes you the best candidate."

"What? Why? Won't my father will be a better candidate for this job?"

"True…true…" Tynan spoke while his hand supporting his chin, "But your father, Xander Aurion, was refused to take any offer if it involved Norse gods. It would be nice if I had him…which is why I had no choice but to kidnap you."

"Figures…" Kratos snorted, "He told me not to trust any Norse gods."

"Ah…" Tynan smirked grimacely, "He is wise for telling you so."

Lloyd felt the tension between those two. Until…

"What about him?"

The red-clad warrior blinked when he realized that Kratos pointing him.

Tynan quickly answered, "Lloyd had other experience. He did guard a girl with important role the world when he was seventeen."

"Wait…he's not your brother?"

"Eh?" Lloyd choked.

"I mean…you two looked like each other…" Kratos spoke quizzically.

Lloyd and Tynan glanced each other for a while and then one of them declared, "No"

"Lloyd was another captive of mine. I just caught him earlier before you, the same thing how I caught you, less bombastic ways than yours…though."

Kratos asked again, "While he was experienced for being a guardian… What makes me the best candidate?"

"Well, who else would make a good guide to the Giant Kharlan Tree?"

Kratos…was tensed immediately.

"I am not going to take you to the Giant Kharlan Tree…" he hissed again…more in dangerous tone than before.

"Of course, I'm aware that it was a part of your deal with Ratatosk, the summon spirit of the Giant Kharlan Tree."

_WHAT THE…? Kratos knows…Ratatosk?_

It was strange that both Kratos and Lloyd had the same ridiculous bewilderment expression. But Tynan didn't inform it to any of those two.

First it was Lloyd who was stammered, "Ratatosk?"

"Ratatosk…? T-that Rat…! H-how did you know him?" Kratos yelled.

"Wha…rat?" Lloyd spoke in confusion.

"You too?" Kratos noticed Lloyd's words.

"He's a squirrel…not a rat, for your information" Tynan corrected. (1)

_Eh? _Now Lloyd was seriously disoriented. He thought the term 'rat' was just an insult…

"Either was he's still a Rat!" Kratos spat.

"Squirrel…" The young Norse god abruptly corrected, finally gave an explanation, "Lloyd and I knew Ratatosk, but that was a different matter. Four thousand years later, Ratatosk was punished into different form. He's no longer the Ratatosk you knew."

"What happened to him?"

"He…was punished into human."

Kratos fought his urge to gag.

"-and he fell in love with a female human along the way."

Now, Kratos fought the urge to vomit…

"Well…" Lloyd could only rub the back of his neck when Kratos' scream dominated the sound of their surroundings.

"This is a joke! This must be a sick, sick, sick joke!"

Tynan muttered sarcastically, "If I were, I should be laughing."

"But he hated humans!"

"That's why it was considered as punishment."

"W-wait… That doesn't make any sense. Not much living being know the Summon Spirit's existence unless you have acquaintance with him."

"Well he…" Tynan seemed hesitate, "I'm using his support on this journey…"

"Did that bastard send you to after me?" He was twitching…slightly.

Tynan narrowed his garnet eyes, "No exactly, even though he was very helpful, I don't think he would approve all of my actions."

"…and you, Lloyd?"

This was…the first time young Kratos called his name. Lloyd answered, slightly nervous, "I was…befriended with him."

Kratos blinked for a while until he calmed down eventually, "Well the fact that he will be friendly was far more acceptable than his capability of falling in love."

"So…" Kratos then went back to his calm state once again, "What is your intention on seeking Ratatosk?"

Tynan stated, "I need mana, to travel through time."

"But to jump time required large amount of mana…"

"Yes, I'm aware that Ratatosk is frugal…" Tynan sighed.

"Which means, even if I take you there… That rat won't give up manna easily. How should you proceed?"

Tynan pointed Kratos, "Well, I had you."

"Ridiculous…" Kratos snorted, "The rat won't give up something that valuable for me. I was associated with him based on an unwanted incident. But now that I know your motive..." Kratos continued, "Are you going to fight him?"

"No." Tynan stated, "However, he has a very important role in my life."

"Proof it." Kratos urged.

"He… Well, he…" this was strange. Lloyd could've sworn the teen's cheek is blushing, "He was respectably my will-to-be father in law…"

Now THAT…is something Lloyd wouldn't expect.

"He will be your…what?" Kratos stammered again.

"In my time he married the woman I talked you about… They had a daughter and I was engaged with her…"

"This cannot be true…" Kratos muttered in stress, he gave up on asking Tynan again, "I was captured in front of my Commander by Ratatosk's will-to-be son in law."

"And yet it happened."

"Oh we shall see…" Kratos somehow dared, "How long will you survive until my father found us."

"I'll doubt he knew how long our journey was."

"He would come…crossing the other country is not a challenge. This is the border between Sylvarant and Thethe'alla after all…" Kratos stated

Tynan narrowed his garnet eyes, "Okay…how do you know that?"

"I've…been in this place."

"Wait…that doesn't right… As far as I know you didn't…"

"So…" Kratos snickered. Somehow by looking at Tynan stammering is enjoyable. "The time-traveler didn't know my real schedule huh? Of course you only know me based on my father's knowledge. I often sneak up the boundaries without his knowing."

Tynan muttered a light curse to himself.

Lloyd unbelievingly found this funny too. He tried so hard not to laugh…but thankfully both of Kratos and Tynan was too busy glaring each other that they didn't notice Lloyd's suppressed snickers.

"But speaking of schedule…" Tynan finally control his breathing, "This is the time I should bring food…"

Kratos quickly rejected, "I am not going to eat your food-"

"Oh come on! If I'm going to poison you, I'd done it before!"

"My condolence…" Kratos spoke although he spoke it unwillingly, "It is my habit to refuse food from anyone but my father's food."

"Look I can't let you starve to death… I need you alive!"

"Well, I could cook…"

"You COOK?" Tynan spoke that last word unbelievingly.

His reaction however earned a nasty glare from the auburn haired young man, "Yes I can cook. You can fetch us some ingredient and utensils. Then let me cook."

"I…I don't bring any!"

"I did…" Lloyd suddenly spoke, strangely he felt enthusiastic about this, "I have my wing pack. I have some utensils! You can use them…"

"I suppose that is acceptable." Kratos gave a slight smile while Lloyd could see Tynan gratefully mouthed inaudibly 'Thank you'.

"Okay Lloyd, come here for a second…" Tynan called and Lloyd obeyed following the teen while leaving Kratos on the campfire.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Tynan seemed annoyed, very annoyed. He was the type of person who goes what he planned. But he wasn't prepared for the unpredictable such as Kratos' knowledge of Sylvarant places.

Lloyd had been thought this was funny. He did sympathize with Tynan before, but nevertheless he was still a human, laughing at Tynan's mistake. Because the boy had put so much trouble, that Lloyd's laugh metaphorically was a sort of wicked vengeance.

"Quit it!" Tynan snapped, although his rage was still feeble.

"Well, it's your fault for taking us…"

"Well…yeah, this was unexpected. It seemed that this Kratos was more rebellious during his youthful times, I guess it runs to your family."

Lloyd gave Tynan some time to think until he ask, "When you said you know Ratatosk…did you mean as in Emil?"

"Emil Castagnier." Tynan muttered when he rubbed his temples again, "He's the conscious side of Ratatosk. Right before the new tree was born, Ratatosk was hibernating for the sake of the endurance of this world. The corruption of Mana lineage had decreased his capability to support the balance. To prevent the nature chaos, he hibernated. During that time Ratatosk began to have inner dispute. His conscious, the compassion one was shut down and buried deep beneath his soul to survive, leaving Ratatosk with his inner beast. That doesn't mean he was evil…it's just he was diverted from his conscious that erased his rationality to tolerate the humans. It left him as an angry animal who wants to survive. He was restarted with vengeance, when Aster and Richter awakened him… You know the rest of the story."

Lloyd was stunned of Tynan's rushed information, "So…you're saying Emil was the other side of Ratatosk….?"

"Not exactly, Emil and Ratatosk are two separate beings…but at the same time the separate beings are one as well. One cannot live without the other one. If one of them died, they will die as one."

"This is confusing…"

"Don't compare this to human's logic. They're limited." Tynan advised, "Your Emil was still on his pure conscious. He's still being a well-mannered boy, while his nasty other side was too busy diverting the mana between living things. On my time however…the manna lineage was more balanced. He was finally merged with the other one. So sometimes we refer him as the 'bipolar' guy."

"And…he was married in your time?" Lloyd raised one of his eyebrows.

"-he was turned into a human. Summon spirits aren't suppose to have feelings such as love… But Emil had turned into a human. Humans are capable in being in love…so…well-"

"His wife is-"

"-Mrs. Marta…who else?"

Wow…Here was a glimpse of future, and Lloyd already knew that Emil will be married wit Marta.

"And about you were engaged…"

Tynan's face was flushed into the same color with Lloyd's shirt, "The daughter was like her mother… Once they set a goal with the guy of their choices, they won't let it go. It was an accidental engagement."

Lloyd had to fight his urge to laugh because of Tynan's bashful face, "How's so…?" but his chuckle was slipped.

"Go on laugh all you want…" He spat sarcastically, "I have nothing to say for you."

Lloyd was paused when Tynan spoke the last sentence…it rang a bell.

"So… You had relation with Emil all along?"

"Respectably…" Tynan muttered. He wasn't proud on saying that.

"But…how did Kratos know Ratatosk?"

"I had some sources that he was acquainted with that Summon Spirits. But from the way he talks, it seemed they have a strange friendship. That explained how he often ran off to Sylvarant. I suggest you ask him by yourself. Eventually, some of my information regarding him…are not reliable enough."

"So you're going to leave me with him?"

"I'm going to fetch some fresh fish… There's a lake nearby. Though I expected you to be-"

"You wanted me to be quiet around Kratos? I am forbid to tell any of our relations with him." Somehow Lloyd had guessed it.

"Very good! But I know this should be a challenge job for you, considering you're an honest person. Usually your foster father will hit you in the head once he found out that you're lying. You will always remember when he rang one of his phrase; Dwarven vow number 17: Lying is a path of thievery."

Lloyd blinked his garnet eyes once again.

"How much do you really know about me?"

Tynan grinned, as in that was a secret. After few hours knowing him…Lloyd had noticed the boy's sarcastic smirk had grown into dopey grin.

"So if you know I'm going to mess up by telling him, how am I supposed to keep the secret?"

Some of Tynan's cloak suddenly detached himself. That small part landed on Tynan's hand forming a small mouse.

"He can shut your mouth once you speak too much."

Lloyd stepped back, "I am NOT going to near that thing…"

"Don't worry, he won't bite…much. He can be your shadow. Once you spoke obvious information, he just covered your mouth."

Before Lloyd could protest the shadow thing was on his shoulder, disguising himself blending with his hair's shadow. Strangely he didn't feel anything, as if that shadow creature was just air.

"It's a good thing you had spiky hair." Tynan chuckled and before Lloyd could protest he ran off to find food supply.

,,, ,,, ,,,

While Lloyd was pondering on why he left with Kratos, there was another thing that puzzled him more.

He saw Kratos calmly gather the wood nearby and toss it to the campfire.

"He's gone…? Good…" That's all he said.

Lloyd sat anxiously by Kratos side.

He had been quiet all day…

…because Lloyd was nervous…way too nervous…

"You were wondering why I didn't run away from that dark dweller?"

He blinked for a while when suddenly Kratos ask the palpable question. Was his face too obvious?

"It's useless to escape from a Norse god…I tried once" Kratos weakly whispered his answers…his eyes slightly misted. Until he suddenly turned to Lloyd, his face slightly brighter, "You know… Between you and me it is a good thing you brought the cooking utensils. Otherwise if that dark dweller had it instead, I would refuse."

"Uhm…yeah…" Lloyd slightly stammered. Kratos' words are less formal than his tensing conversation with Tynan.

Perhaps Kratos had considered Lloyd as his enemy's enemy…that they're on the same side. Now Lloyd realized why Tynan left him alone with Kratos.

"You said all of your cooking utensils are all here?"

"It's called wing pact…" Lloyd grinned, he showed off the object. Obviously that technology hadn't been created in that time. Kratos looked amazed too. It was rare to see him that way. The red warrior slightly glad the younger Kratos was more open to his own feelings.

"Say…Did you bring any spice? I think that dark dweller would be long until he brings it here."

"Sure…" Lloyd complied, when his hand was in the wing pact, until Kratos suddenly made a strange request.

"No offense but… Please no tomato. You might not believe this but I hate those malice fruits…'

Lloyd froze until he suddenly laughed out loud, "HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" He found it funny, that all this time his habit on hating tomatoes was originally came from his father. He laughed so hard that he held his stomach, because it hurts.

Kratos however, didn't like Lloyd's reaction, "Well, that is rude…"

"N-no…it's not that, hahahaha!" Lloyd managed to choke some words between his laugh, "Be-because I hate it too!"

Kratos was amused, "Really?"

"Yeah… I hate tomatoes. Don't worry I don't have any." Lloyd proceeded on giving his future father some spices.

"Well there's something we're alike." Kratos chuckled as prepared the spices in order, "We haven't done our proper meeting. I'm Kratos Aurion by the way…unless that dark dweller had mentioned my name to you." He extended his hand to shake.

Lloyd replied the gesture, still feeling a little bit awkward.

"I'm Lloyd…Lloyd Irving." But when he spoke his own name, he said it with enthusiasm, completely forgotten that this guy before him was his will be father.

"Lloyd Irving… Hmm…are you a highlander, Lloyd?" (2)

"H-huh?"

"Your name…that sort of came from such place in Highlander. You know? The Gaels. Those people live on the mountains, they have interesting accent whenever they spoke 'r' (though your accent seemed normal enough). Some rumors said they live in places besides dwarfs."

"Well… I was raised by a dwarf." Quickly the shadow creature that lives on his neck nudged, preventing Lloyd from telling further information.

Kratos whistled, "You must've been special."

"Huh?"

"Dwarfs aren't usually taking kids. No offence but they usually aren't patient enough to be a parent. Probably there's some great potential that he sees from you."

The Kratos he met for the first time was can't stop criticizing him. But his young version was…amazed by him.

"Since you're raised by a dwarf…are you good on forging?"

"I know some… I'm better at crafting though."

"Still that means you're very skillful."

"Uh yeah…" Lloyd spoke sheepishly, "You're good too. A general at your age and…cooking." he blabber it without knowing what else to say.

"Well…I was started being a general when I was seventeen."

"Seventeen?"

"Something like that, but you can say I had that position from my father…the Commander. Needless to say it wasn't much an achievement to me. And…oh about the cooking, this is something unexpected came from me. You see, Lloyd. I'm one of the high nobles in my homeland, the Chorintos (3). It is very odd for an aristocrat like me to do chores."

"Why…?"

"My Commander was powerful, for years no one had ever defeat him. But I was his weakness, people would after my life. Sometimes they snuck suspicious concoction on my meal. My father realized this. He became my tester, forbidding me to touch any food unless he tasted it first. That had born my habit to refuse offered food from stranger."

"Your father…was a tester…?"

"He's immune to most poisons (this is something to be feared). He can determine which foods are tainted or not. I thought he was exaggerating, but one of our maids ate my food, she then died… After that I didn't dear to eat anything…unless I ask my father. So there's another alternatives…such as eating his cooking or mine. That's how I get to learn to cook."

"Oh…"

"This wasn't the first time someone kidnapped me. Several fools had tried to captive me in exchange my father's life but they all died few moments on my father's blade. That dark dweller was the longest to live." Kratos spoke the hyperbolic tale of his father solemnly.

Lloyd winced when he heard small parts of his 'grandfather' tale. Only few things he was sure to picture that man:

- One, he was powerful and invincible.

- Two, he was 'easily-annoyed' overprotective father.

- Three, he had violent temper.

The red clad swordsmen sighed, "You sound very eager to come back."

"For my Commander, I have to come back! But…I am so curious about that dark dweller real intention. Not the mention that he was the first living thing that ever kidnapped me in front of my Commander."

"Is it something like that impossible?"

"Very, it was more like he defies the laws of gravity, a Norse god asking help from two mere humans. Then again, he said he was a human once. Or is it one of his tricks to gain sympathy?"

"He couldn't be that bad." Lloyd then muttered out of his cautions.

Of course…when young Kratos accidentally hear this, he wasn't very happy.

"Lloyd, he's our kidnapper. You spoke that as if he was your friend. Don't tell me that you're too soft. If you live in my world you would've died within 5 minutes."

Lloyd stammered, his face angered with humiliation, "Well I-!"

But that was true isn't it? When he arrived to this world, if it wasn't for Tynan he would've been killed by a pirate.

"Though I wish…" Kratos cut his words, unexpectedly with remorse emotion, "I wished there are more people like you in my world. Too many wars I've led. People are no longer trust each other. I'm tired to live in such place."

"Still you can't talk bad things about anyone, regardless …"

"It's just… if he's a human, he might have a harmless selfish reason for this. But Lloyd, he's a Norse god. That would make a difference."

"What is exactly this…Norse god?"

"You don't know what Norse gods, are? I mean you're a highlander…you should've known such legends." Kratos looked at him briefly, "We call it the Norse gods because it came from the people from north, the Highlanders. In Corinthos we had such legends similar with it, but the Norse myths are more likely near the truth."

"In the world where I live, our history was based on a myth that my world was ruled by one goddess…"

"Hmm…well it's strange how the world was change within four thousand years."

"Well, it is a myth after all."

Kratos shook his head, "Norse gods are different Lloyd. They're not myths, they are real being Lloyd. Tales about Norse gods are history not legends. But since it's old some considering it was only a myth. What was fiction about them are the particulars that they're creators of this world."

"Then why are they called gods?"

"Well, in honest saying. I don't believe they're creators. I believed there was one God, the real god who created this world. The Norse gods are more like Grand Genesis, the first generation of living things that lived in Aselia. But they are so powerful that some people worshiped them as real gods. The Norse gods are not anything like any creatures in Aselia, they are neither humans, dwarfs nor elves. Only few things we know about them: One, they exist in this world for the purpose of balancing the essence of the worlds. Two, they are immortals, they can live within thousands of years and they are very powerful. Three, unlike humans, they are too bond with fate, that was the weakness of the Grand Genesis. Because of the fates that the gods had died a long time ago. They left the Kharlan Tree and Summon Spirits as their substitutes."

"How's so…?"

"Come sit closer, Lloyd I'll tell you the details of the Norse gods."

Lloyd proceeded and did what Kratos ask. This had brought a sense of déjà vu. When Kratos was his Dad told an old tale about heroes and such legends…

For unknown reason the young Kratos seemed to enjoy Lloyd's behavior, "Ahem…so I began…"

,,, ,,, ,,,

"_A long time ago… Specifically, six thousand years ago. The Grand Genesis ruled the land as the first living being who lived in Aselia. (4)_

_Aselia then divided into two nations. In Sylvarant was inhabited by the gods of fertility, the Vanir._

_The other side, Thethe'alla was inhabited by the gods of war, the Aesir._

_The Vanir was ruled by the god of fruitfulness, Freyr while the all-father god Odin was the ruler of Thethe'alla._

_They live beside each other as the existence to balance the world…that is until the Ragnarok came._

_Odin had a close friend, yet he has dispute with him, a god of mischief called Loki._

_The Ragnarok had begun because Loki had triggered it by killing one of Odin's sons._

_After the cold war between the Vanir and Aesir, Loki's children were born and brought chaos to the world._

_Here are the children of Loki:_

_Fenrir, the giant wolf, who will devour the all-father Odin and the sun._

_Jormundgand or Jor, the giant serpent, that will be Thor's nemesis, Odin's strongest son._

_Hel, the youngest, half being and half skeleton was the goddess of death._

_Ragnarok had started, the war begun. All gods were fighting each other._

_In the end it the war was ended when the god of fire unleash deadly fire._

_But it had destroyed everything in this land._

_Aselia became a lifeless place, most creatures had died._

_Only seven gods survived and two humans and a pair of humans, remained alive._

_The surviving gods were distraught. They thought there are no purposes on living since they're the only one left._

_The Grand Genesis had died, so was the balance of Aselia was in peril._

_That is…until the elves from Derris Kharlan arrived to that world._

_Vidar, the god of silence, the leader of the surviving seven gods, welcomed the comet in desperate need on other life form._

_The elves taught the seven gods their way on balancing life in their world…by using Mana._

_So…they planted the first Giant Kharlan Tree._

_With the elves, Vidar created Summon Spirit to balance the Mana and the elements of the world._

_In Derris Kharlan, he created Origin, as the king of all Summon Spirits._

_He also created the Summon Spirit for the giant Kharlan Tree, Ratatosk._

_The other six gods created the rest of the Summon Spirit._

_Years and years, decades, centuries to even millennia, the life had restored slowly._

,,, ,,, ,,,

"So that's how the surviving gods save the world..."

"What happened to seven surviving gods?"

Kratos shrugged, "I had no idea… Some rumor said that most of them married some of the elves. Only Vidar remained alive, or at least that was tale said."

"Vidar was…the creator of…Origin and Ratatosk?"

"Vidar is the god of silence. He was the third strongest god next to Odin and Thor, my favorite among the seven gods. During the Ragnarok he avenged, Odin's dead by killing Fenrir. Imagine that, that wolf was large enough to eat the sun and he killed Odin. But Vidar vanquish that evil wolf with his sword!" Kratos performed the swinging sword with his bare hands.

It seemed that god had become Kratos' idol. It was strange to see Kratos admired someone. Ironically long before Lloyd knew about his father, he used to favor a Kharlan war who told a tale about a human swordsman who carried a flaming sword…that turned out to be his 4000 years old father.

"Wait, how did you know Ratatosk in the first place?"

"Well it's a long story…" Kratos rubbed the back of his neck which was a habit that Lloyd used to do. It was bizarre to see Kratos to do that, "But to be short, I accidentally met that Rat. With a 'friend' of mine, we discovered the path to the Giant Kharlan Tree. I assume you didn't know that in this world the Tree was currently hidden to the world. But from the lack of mana, all of people of Aselia had war, disputing over the limited supply of the tree."

The word 'friend' had a strange tone, but Lloyd didn't notice it easily.

"So how did you find out?" Lloyd asked.

"Well…" Kratos coughed, "We did eventually. Meeting the Rat on the tree and he forced me to keep this as a secret. The reason why I often spat Ratatosk as a rat was because he has a nasty temper that I hate. If you think my alias to him was cruel, he was crueler. He would boss us around and speaks bad things about you. But that's what you get from a Summon Spirit whose job was to provoke… But even so, he's my friend. Many bad guys wanted his life because of mana. I don't want him getting any trouble."

"Who would after his life?"

"Haven't I told you about Loki's children?"

"Erm…yeah, Jor was one of them."

"There's the last child of Loki…the goddess of death, Hel. She's still roaming in this world, seeking vengeance to Vidar, due to their family issues."

"Must it always be vengeance?" Lloyd frowned.

"I don't think so Lloyd." Kratos pondered, "That was the unfortunate part on being a god. They were set based on a fate, they won't change, and they will remain like that forever…unlike humans. But speaking of Hel, unexpectedly she was quiet when Ragnarok was over. She even let some of Vidar's half brothers escape from her realm of death. But that was a part of a promise."

"What does it have anything to do with Ratatosk?"

"Ratatosk was the guardian of the Ginnungagap, the place in between the world and Niflheim the realm of death and demons. Hel was the queen of Niflheim, don't you think that fact made her curse Ratatosk's existence? They have issues with each other for eons…"

There was a gap silence to increase the tension when Kratos finished his story.

Though so Lloyd felt something wrong…

He thought that they're not alone.

"…Hey Kratos… Do you hear something…?"

Kratos noticed that too. He heard the bushes around them are rustling. Then came a pair of glowing eyes

Quickly both of them stood backing each other, swords were unsheathed.

"The monsters… That's strange, why are they surrounding us?"

"T-they're…they're everywhere!" Lloyd stammered.

"LLOYD, LOOK OUT!" Kratos screamed when he saw one of the monsters jumped and pulled Lloyd.

He screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

When he was caught, Tynan's little minion escaped and cowardly hide somewhere near the tree.

"LLOYD!" Kratos ran to his side, but the monsters had taken him…a lot faster than he was.

It was useless to follow them. Kratos cannot match the speed of the monsters as they already gone in the darkness.

When they vanished mysteriously he can only kneeled, panting from exhaustion.

"What…what happened?" Kratos heard a voice from his behind.

He saw Tynan stunned his food supplies were dropped due to his shock. The small creature that was on Lloyd's shoulder had returned to him, attaching within his cloak. But seeing that creature, Kratos realized it was on Lloyd's shoulder before he was taken by the monsters. That sudden recognition had angered him.

After a growl escaped from his lips, in a split second Kratos had slammed the teenager boy to the tree nearby, grabbing his collar.

"All right talk!"

Tynan stammered, he was threatened, "W-what are you talking about?"

"Your dammed creature was attracting the Monsters! They were taking Lloyd away because of that fiend!"

"H-huh?" Tynan stammered again, his garnet eyes widened in fear.

Seeing this conversation had gone nowhere, Kratos decided to reveal his secret. He pulled out a necklace with a golden acorn on the tip of the lace, shimmered with mana.

"I'm one of Ratatosk's secret knights!" he screamed on top of his lungs, "The monsters won't attack humans unless they threatened. But they would attack any creature associate with the Hel!"

"I…I…"

"That small part of your cloak had lured creatures to attack Lloyd. You were associated with that Goddess of Death, weren't you? WEREN'T YOU?"

All Tynan can do was shivering…

,,, ,,, ,,,

When Lloyd opened his eyes, he could only see leaves silhouettes shun from the moonlight. He groaned from the pain caused by some of the monsters that kidnapped him. When he was about to sit up, a tip of sharp spear was threatening him, preventing him.

"Halt human! What business you have to the Giant Kharlan Tree." A voice of a teenager boy who held the spear.

"The…Kharlan Tree?" Lloyd mumbled he was still groaning.

"Oh don't be stupid. You must've been drag to this tree because you were aftering it's mana!"

"That's ridiculous!" Lloyd snapped his eyes opened, "I'm not here for-"

When Lloyd finally saw the boy, he froze…

"You're what?" the boy demanded.

That boy was a half-elf. He had short cyan hair, simple clothing from what Lloyd suspected from Asgard villain.

He looked…he looked remarkably like…

"Yu…Yuan…?"

The boy stood back, obviously was surprised by Lloyd's word.

"H-how did you know my name?" He asked suspiciously.

_W-wait…that was really Yuan?_

"Yuan…?" Another voice from behind them called, "Who's that?"

It was a green haired girl slightly younger that 'Yuan'. She was another half-elf with a blond boy who was hiding behind her.

"M-Martel…" Lloyd gawked, "Mithos… Martel and Mit-Mithos!"

All of the three half-elves stunned.

"All right this is getting weird!" Yuan had raised his spear again, "Talk, human! How did you know our names?"

SLAAAAAM!

There was a blur of giant orange knocking Yuan down surprisingly.

It was…a giant Squirrel… or at least that what Lloyd saw. It had a helical tusk on his forehead. One of his large paws was seizing Yuan who protested.

"What the hell! Ratatosk who's side are you on? There was an intruder!"

_Holy…goddess…_ those words screaming on Lloyd's head. This giant Squirrel was…Ratatosk real form?

"That wasn't an intruder…" The giant Squirrel…or Ratatosk spoke calmly, "If he were the monsters would've banished him instead dragging him by. You're not supposed to harm him."

"Well sheeez! Sorry!" Yuan spat sarcastically, "I haven't touched him!"

Ratatosk release Yuan while his eyes…red and green eying warily to Lloyd.

"What is so special about him anyway?" Yuan muttered.

"He had strange mana signature." Ratatosk spoke, "I recognize him…as a name-giver of mana tree."

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Ain't I crazy or what? 8D You'll just have to wait the next chapter for the explanation on what's going on. **

**Feel free to review and ask me questions. I might answer it...or maybe some of the questions I can't answer :D**

**(1) Ratatosk means "traveller with tusk" or..."rodent (squirrel) with tusk". So hence the name, he is a Squirrel with tusk, I tried to illustrate that description based on old ancient drawings (which ironically Ratatosk looked more like a lizard instead of Squirrel there). Ratatosk was known much as a spirit from Yggdrassil who rans off up and down telling bad news the other spirits based on the Norse mythology. He was known as a spirit of provoking which explained his nasty words...**

**(2) Highlander is a word for "Scottish" or people of Scotland. Dirk is definitely a Scottish person, and surprisingly both of Lloyd names...either Lloyd and Irving are both Scottish name. **

**(3) Corinthos is one of city of Greek. In modern reality, it was known more as "Corinth". I choose that city because Kratos was a Greek.**

**(4) Okay...you can see I had a LOT of research on this. This myth was pretty much the same on how the Nose mythology goes...only I tried so hard on simplified it. Hopefully you will understand some of it. Why was the Norse mythology important? What's with Vidar and Ratatosk? Believe me...on the next chapters this pretty much determine Kratos' being. **

**Stay tuned!**


	5. You are not welcomed here

**Expect more Norse mythology to come! 8D**

,,, ,,, ,,,

"_**When you go into a house, say, 'Peace be with you.'**_

_**If the people in that house welcome you, let your greeting of peace remain; but if they do not welcome you, then take back your greeting."**_

_**Matthew 10:12-13**_

,,, ,,, ,,,

It was a night in the middle of forest where the border between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

Two men (or at least one of them) were still in the middle of tension. Kratos didn't let go his grip to his kidnapper's collar.

Tynan didn't pay attention to Kratos' yell. In his mind he was only worried about Lloyd.

_Lloyd was gone_… He shivered on that thought.

_Lloyd was gone and it's all your fault._

_Just like what happened when Jor barged in and…_

"Hey, answer me you dark dweller!" Kratos yell had finally ended his train of thought.

"I…" Tynan was still drowned on his guilt that he couldn't answer.

"So I guess it's true…" Kratos growled, he finally let Tynan go, "You're the goddess of Death's associate. You're still young though, perhaps you are her child."

This thought had snapped Tynan's thought like a balloon. It popped and exploded within Tynan's anger.

"She is not my mother!" He screamed on top of his lungs.

Tynan pushed Kratos roughly that the auburn general didn't see that coming. Before he knew it, Kratos was thrown into the ground.

"I am Hel's successor…" Tynan's garnet eyes had glowed with rage, "But I do not…DO NOT born from her…"

"Then how on Midgard, could you possibly be the goddess of death's successor?" Kratos spat back.

Tynan had another inner debate with this for a while, he was pondering whether he told Kratos or not.

With a sigh he finally informed the young general.

"I was born from my parents normally. But during the Labor Day…something happened, the process didn't succeed. I died on mother's womb, I'm a stillborn. My father…" he gritted his teeth, "My father cannot accept my death. In a way or another he met Hel. They…somehow made an agreement. She will let me live, with a price. When I grow up, she appointed me as her successor."

"Your father is mad." Kratos spoke, "He made a deal with her, the queen of Nifleheim, that's the same on make dealings with the queen of demon."

That word…that word had sting most than anything…

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Tynan screamed.

Without any rational control Tynan formed a large sickle from his cloak.

The sickle was black, design with dark forces decorated with strange eyes from the shadow creature.

The blade was shape like a crescent moon. The sickle was beautiful yet deadly at the same time.

It was a large, dark and grand, a worthy weapon for a god of death…

Blinded with his emotion Tynan trusted his death giant sickle to Kratos. But he soon regained his conscious that he only use that sheath to pin him down, without harming him.

"My father…" Tynan uttered, "My father was a man of honor. He was respectable in my time. He had saved the world vice versa and never… He never thinks for himself, not at once! But he was so desperate on keeping me alive. Can't he do something selfish…for once? He only did that because he loved me. You won't understand what he feel unless you're a father yourself!"

Kratos could've seen the sickle was shaking. Slowly it melted into cloak once again. Seeing that he was free, Kratos support his back with his elbow watching why Tynan loosened up.

Tynan kneeled, both of his hands covering his face in shame, he was whispering in a shaky voice.

He whispered faintly something that Kratos suspected, "Da…Dad… Daddy…"

It was few minutes when Tynan raised once again. His cloak regained it's shape back, attached to his shoulder. He was no longer morose. The death god had regained his control of his emotion.

When Kratos stood up, Tynan formed another ritual.

A dimension gate opened suddenly, then dark dweller boy commanded, "Go…"

"What?" The auburn swordsmen gawked slightly.

"If you wish so badly to return… Go then, return to your home."

"You can't expect me to leave Lloyd like this!" Kratos protested.

"I'll go after Lloyd. In return you should've at least told me where the monsters were taking him. Since you are Ratatosk knight I assumed you knew."

Kratos paused, this was his chance to go back.

But Lloyd, he was worried about him. Why did he care about him? He only knew Lloyd for about an hour. But he was enthusiastic when Kratos told that old tale about the Norse god. How he remarkably remind him of someone on his distant past…

"As Ratatosk knight… I had small capability on what was on the monster's thought. It was hard considering they use gestures instead language. But I could've sworn they say something like 'Name-giver' or at least that's what I thought."

"Oh…" Tynan sighed, he was slightly sighed because he was relieved, "They recognized Lloyd."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lloyd was taken basically because he was the 'Name-giver'. But you were right about my small minion. They dragged Lloyd forcedly because they thought the Name-giver was in peril from my small minion. This incident was partly my fault."

"W-wait…what do you mean when Lloyd was the Name-giver?"

"He's the Name-giver of the next tree in the future."

Kratos stunned, "Lloyd? He was just a human!"

"I had no time to explain… Please where do you think the monsters had taking him?"

"Well if Lloyd was the name-giver. I would've suggested Ratatosk's chamber."

"And where could it be?"

Kratos was silent for a while, but his worry to Lloyd was overpowered his promise to Ratatosk, "The Kharlan Tree was in between the borders of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. You will find the way when the moon shows up. But if you were looking for Ratatosk-"

"It doesn't matter anymore…" Tynan muttered, "Lloyd is my priority, I promised to bring him home."

The god of death walked hastily, passing Kratos.

Kratos hadn't move from his stand even though the portal was in front of him, "Are you aware that Ratatosk had constant conflict with Hel, your previous goddess of death?"

"Yes…"

"-and you know that he made trap exclusively in case that goddess step into his lair?"

"I haven't thought about that but thanks for the warning." Tynan spoke that sarcastically. He still walked away.

"Which means you'll die in there, you idiot!" Kratos yelled, "Norse god or not. They will recognize you as the goddess of death. The monsters will come and get you before you reach Lloyd."

"I promised to Lloyd." Tynan spoke that.

"…"

"Farewell and I'm sorry Kratos."

"Tynan…"

The god of death stopped, he was stunned when Kratos had finally called him by his name.

"Yes?"

"I'll…" Kratos bit his lips, until he finally decided, "I'll come with you."

"What?"

"I have this as a sign that I was acquaintance with Ratatosk." Kratos raised the golden acorn as his necklace, "This proved my loyalty that made most of his monsters let me through his lair without touching me."

"If you don't hurry the portal is shrinking." Tynan informed,

"Oh! Shut up! I'll go with you whether you like it or not. I'm a general, I don't leave anyone behind. I'm worried about Lloyd too!"

Kratos ran to Tynan's side.

"You'll take me to Ratatosk?"

"Well that Rat was going to kill me for this… But if Ratatosk found you, that's your own problem, got it?"

"I understand." Tynan nodded.

Kratos led the way using the golden acorn like a lamp venturing the darkness.

Both of them left the portal behind, which was shrinking slowly…

,,, ,,, ,,,

Lloyd felt awkward. He was sat on the root of large tree of the Giant Kharlan Tree.

The red clad swordsman had recovered from the ruthless captive from the monsters. Only to be rudely awakened by few people…

Er…they were half-elves to be specifically.

And one large giant Squirrel who was actually the Summon Spirit…

Few things he certain about this:

The half-elves are Yuan, Martel and Mithos on their younger days.

Emil Castagnire, his friend and once foe…in the past, was a giant Squirrel.

They hadn't done anything but to stare him in confusion. Ratatosk was the most stunning appearance among all of them. He was about four meters high not include his large fluffy tail was higher than his current length. He had heterochromia eyes, that mean different he had color for each eyes. One was a bright lime green and blood red for the other. His fur was pure bright gradation between vermillion to orange. Unlike real Squirrels, Ratatosk's teeth was not meant for herbivore creature, his was sharp and go out through his mouth sometimes. But since Summon Spirit do not require food, Lloyd suspect that those large fangs are meant for defense.

Despite his frightening feature, Lloyd didn't seem too petrified. He's just flabbergasted. Ratatosk didn't do anything either. The large Squirrel was only sitting on one of the roots of the Mana tree, quietly. But his heterochromatic eyes were still staring at him.

None of them had made any move, except Ratatosk's large fluffy tail which kept swishing by his side.

Now that Lloyd had observed Ratatosk feature, he turned his gaze to the half-elves.

Yuan…had a short hair and his ears are more visible. Instead wearing a sophisticated uniform as the leader of the Renegades, this Yuan was nothing more just plain simple clothing. He had plain spear at his length. He's sitting crossed legged in distress manner. He seemed humiliated that Ratatosk pinned him down, all because he just raised the spear to Lloyd.

Here's also the green haired half-elven girl named Martel…the supposed will-to-be goddess in Lloyd's time. She's no different from the Martel he saw during the tree revived…only she was obviously younger. Her eyes were wide in both curiosity and excitement…remarkably her expression reminded Lloyd of Colette's features.

But he noticed that the leaves on both sides of her head are actually ears… They were twitching expressively.

Then Mithos…oh goddess… Lloyd had no courage to look at the boy longer than five minutes. He can't clearly see him, since Mithos often hide on her sister's back. Lloyd could only see the obvious features from him. Little Mithos was just a toddler with blond hair and peacefully green eyes. He poked out his head from his hiding behind his sister to see Lloyd.

"You're joking! He can't be the mana tree Name-giver! You said your name giver was a god! This guy is a wimp! More than that, HE'S A HUMAN!" Yuan broke the silence at first. It seemed he was stressed the fact that Lloyd was a human more than the fact he was the Name-giver.

The green haired girl who was beside him was scolding her friend. At this point Lloyd noticed that Martel's 'leaf' ears are twitching, "Yuan, that's rude!"

However that protest from the green haired girl had made Yuan stammered in shock, "I…Martel…but…"

The little Mithos didn't say anything. But since he didn't cling on his sister anymore, he was braver than before and looked at Lloyd with full curiosity.

"Martel, think of it. If he's a Name-giver that means he's the boss of Ratatosk."

Martel clapped both of her hands enthusiastically, "But he seemed nice! And he knew our names! The Name-giver should've known everything!"

Everyone groaned at Martel's reaction, with exception on Mithos who was still clutching on her sister's sleeve.

Lloyd should've bemused, he can see why Colette was appointed as a girl with so much similarity to Martel. Not only did she look remarkably like her, she acted like her too...

Name-giver?

Wait, Lloyd did remember that term. He was the Name-giver of the next mana tree. the Yggdrasil. Emil did sometimes respected him in the future, there are sometimes that he called Lloyd as that title.

"_Emil quit it." Lloyd laughed, "You're taking my role too seriously just because I'm the Name-giver of the next tree."_

"_Lloyd, to all Summon Spirits…a Name-giver is not just someone he was our master, Lloyd. A Name-giver had high authority to all the Summon Spirits. No one had ever be worthy of being a Name-giver before…except our Creator."_

"_But I don't want to be your master."_

"_Oh…you don't?" Emil asked feebly. He was slightly disappointed._

"_I want closer than that Emil…I want us to be friends."_

_This earned a smile from Emil._

So that's why they mostly recognize him as…

"He's not my Name-giver. He may have authority over me, but he's not my original master." Ratatosk's voice ended his train of thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Yuan asked again.

"Well his mana signature revealed that he was the Name-giver. But he's not my Name-giver."

"You mean there's another tree?" Yuan spoke with amusement.

"Perhaps, but it's not about that he…" Ratatosk stepped closer and what it seemed…he sniffed at Lloyd. Lloyd was startled at the Giant Squirrel's behavior, but he didn't move a muscle, "He smells like …"

Lloyd found it uncomfortable, considering the large nose is sniffing on top of his hair and sometimes a meter of his chest. But since Ratatosk was in form of an animal this gesture was considered normal to him.

"Kratos'…" another voice floated behind Ratatosk.

It was…a salamander…or snake? Lloyd couldn't figure what exactly that creature was. It was half size of his body with fire crackled on the end of it's tail.

When the salamander or snake thingy popped out, few creatures were floating behind Ratatosk.

They are eight in fact, and soon Lloyd realized that they were all Centurions.

During on Lloyd's time, he only saw them as Core's state that's why he didn't recognize them all.

Of course he realized it as soon as two most recognizable Centurions came out, Tenebrae and Aqua.

"Kratos…? He knew Kratos?" Martel stammered.

"H-hey!" Yuan too, it seemed he had more begging face this time…unexpectedly, "Do you know what happened to him? I heard he was taken by a monster and then I haven't heard about him since then."

This time…Mithos whispered words like, "Sensei…"

Wait…something mixed up. Lloyd felt terribly wrong.

Didn't Kratos say that he met Mithos, Martel and Yuan the first time when Mithos was fourteen years old?

But anyway how did those half-elves know Ratatosk in the first place?

But they say they knew Kratos and…

"You…you guys knew Kratos?"

"Of course!" Yuan scoffed in patiently, he expected to hear Kratos whereabouts first though then he decided to explain briefly, "He's one of us."

"Us…?" Lloyd choked the last words, "Half-elves…?"

Martel frowned, "No… He's one of us as in the Ratatosk knights."

Lloyd gawked…_what_?

Wasn't Ratatosk knighting was made up? Wait this means there are Ratatosk knights before Emil? And they were the Kharlan war heroes?

"H-huh? But…he said. What I… But…!" Lloyd stammered.

Yuan sighed, "For a Name-giver he didn't seem to know everything."

"Maybe is because he didn't understand much of our language?" Martel spoke with sympathy.

"No Martel, he's just lost." One of the Centurions spoke it for Martel.

Aqua gave a suggestion, "Oh oh! Maybe he had amnesia."

Tenebrae sighed, "You and you useless theory Aqua."

"Shut up, Tenebonehead!"

…and the rants, yelling and spatting theories were begun to buzz around the Kharlan Tree.

Ratatosk wasn't pleased with their behaviors, "Let me rephrase that!"

The giant Squirrel's voice was slightly louder silencing all the mumbling voice.

"Now Name-giver…" His heterochromatic eyes looked back to Lloyd, "I apologize for the insolence of my monsters dragging you by. Please state your name."

The red clad swordsman stood up wobbly, "I'm Lloyd, Lloyd Irving." Lloyd was slightly pondered whether or not to tell Ratatosk about his name. But it didn't matter anymore, he knew it already.

"Lloyd Irving." Lloyd swore that the giant Squirrel was bowing, "Perhaps all of us need introduction. Since you're not my Name-giver, I shall reveal my name first. My name is Ratatosk, the Summon Spirit of the current mana tree in Aselia...this world."

Using his tail he shoved gently the half-elves, "This are my knights…expect one of them, Kratos, whom I've heard was missing."

The Squirrel stepped back slightly and then continued, "And this…is the Giant Kharlan Tree."

,,, ,,, ,,,

Kratos raised the golden acorn when the mana inside shone the way.

The path was dark, and Tynan failed to count how many monsters that guard the place. The mist that covered the path would make it worse. Without Kratos' magic amulet, people would easily get lost…or be eaten by the monsters. Obviously it was the auburn general who led the way. Both of unlikely partners walked through the night searching for a certain red-clad swordsman. They haven't talked each other until the hosts were clear.

Now Tynan understood why the Giant Kharlan Tree was considered myth during that time, and no man had ever found the Kharlan Tree. The land was covered in thick mist, and Krato's instruction on finding the path was very complicated.

He had explained how to find the path but Tynan's mind are dozed when he explained half of it.

Tynan, the dark dweller…or the death god was looking at Kratos' amulet with curiosity. With that amulet the monsters retreated feared by it's light.

"You were wondering about this aren't you?" Kratos noticed Tynan's stare.

"I've seen an acorn before. But I'd never seen anything like this."

"It's not an acorn for your information." Kratos spoke, "It's the Kharlan Tree's fruit."

Tynan's eye grew large slightly in disbelief, "This little thing is the Kharlan Tree's fruit? I thought the Kharlan fruit was much more like…a golden apple.(1)"

"Ratatosk made it." Kratos rolled his garnet eyes, "Don't ask me how he made it, it just happened. It is a sign I was made a pact with him."

"How did you become one of his knights…?"

"…" Kratos gave a slight silent for the first reply. He was pondering on how he should explain it, "I found his chamber by accident with friends of mine. There was a slight conflict because we weren't allowed to be there. Ratatosk found us, so he gave me and my friends two choice. One, he would kill us. Two, he will make us his knights and force us to keep this path a secret. Of course, the second choice was our last hope. In return he gave us this mana container. Not only this was a batch to let us pass the Kharlan Tree, this was also a medium for unusable mana. If my life was endangered, there's mana spare in this locket. Don't dark-dwellers know this thing? I mean usually evil-doers should love to posses it."

Tynan winced, "Tempting… But no, I'm a death god. I'm dead already. I do not seek of immortality. I only need mana for portals: the portal for my mission, to your home, and Lloyd's."

"For Hel's successor you're surely a strange one. You are irritable but not cruel enough. You had missions which only gods know how sent you, but you would rather gave it all up for Lloyd." (2)

"I told you I was not associated with her." Tynan rolled his garnet eyes, "The one who sent me this mission was by my own decision. Besides in my time, Hel was deceased. She was no longer my supervisor, she never was."

"A death goddess had died… That's a strange tune."

"She's half dead. Even gods can die." Then his were suddenly misted, "Though if it wasn't for her I could've died."

Kratos asked again, "How did your father meet Hel, the goddess of death? I mean she's the queen of Niflheim, the realm of demons which Ratatosk guard."

"Just because Ratatosk guard the Niflheim, it doesn't mean Hel's essence could ventured the world. She can wander outside Ratatosk's watchful eyes. Though so, because she left her powers in Niflheim, she became harmless like a ghost."

"Still…" the young general pondered, "Hel wouldn't bother leaving her realm for a dying baby…"

Tynan sighed, but if he didn't tell Kratos the truth he wouldn't trust him, "Hel feared my family, especially my father. Then out of the blue she came by mocking my father because I died on nature, she saw an opportunity."

"She feared your family…?" Kratos paused his walking and turned to Tynan, and then he gasped, "You're one of Odin's descendant?"

The boy sighed, "Yes…"

"That made sense! You're Odin's descendant and Hel was Loki's. Those two side family had vengeance for eons because of Ragnarok. They will be killed by their children and so and on. I'll take my word on saying that you're father was insane, I was wrong. It was Hel who's being sneaky. So which…?"

"Which what?"

"Since you're a distant future deity, surely you're Odin's descendant by one of the surviving gods. Most of the surviving gods are Odin's sons or grandsons. Do any of them are alive in my time?"

Tynan sighed for many times, he hated to disappoint Kratos' enthusiasm on the Norse god's story, "Even if they are alive. I don't think I should've known."

"Why…?"

"Because Kratos… After the Ragnarok, the gods cursed their existence. They hated themselves for causing destruction in Aselia, so they disguised as elves or humans and lived among us. It sucks being a deity. I should've known, because I too, hated my being."

"You…never wanted to be a god, did you?"

"No." Tynan spoke sternly without hesitation, "To be a deity…especially a god of death you must witness the death countless times. Believe me, it was never a pleasant sight. A death god do not cause the death, they embrace it."

Neither of the two was speaking again as Kratos proceed his lead to the Giant Kharlan Tree.

"Now since I had answered your question." Kratos spoke again without looking at Tynan, "How did Lloyd become the Name-giver? Isn't that like a big responsibility? I acknowledge the possibility that he was strong but…he was so young."

"It was complicated." Tynan rolled both of his glowing red eyes, "If I told you the story it would take a day to finish it."

"I see. But…how come the Summon Spirit acknowledged him as the Name-giver? Aren't the last Name-giver was a god?"

"In honest speaking, you do not require special powers to be a Name-giver. The true quality that determines your worthy being a Name-giver was not by your strength or intelligence, it was how much your determination on saving every living thing, and has high tolerance to all races in the world."

"Even if Lloyd was that strong, wasn't it such a burden to him on being a Name-giver?"

"Yeah… He keeps it all the trouble to himself though, smiling like an idiot hiding his difficulty."

The silence clouded like the mist that surrounding them only the quiet steps of their walk.

And then the mist deceased slowly.

Kratos stopped, "Well, here we are…"

"Where…?"

Even though when the Giant Kharlan Tree appeared with it's giant magnificence, Kratos still declared, "This is the Giant Kharlan Tree. The mana tree of this world."

,,, ,,, ,,,

"Perhaps you were confused by this incident and demand answers from your inner questions. But please tell me the whereabouts one of our knights first. Kratos Aurion was his name, he was the eldest my young knights, the only human welcomed in this realm."

"I was with him few moments ago. It's not a monster who was taking him it was my captive, a Norse god…" Lloyd quickly covered his mouth in case he'd spoil the beans.

"What?" Yuan asked again.

"A Norse god?" Ratatosk raised one of his eyebrows.

Lloyd cursed his mind for being so obnoxious.

Tynan was right; Lloyd's not very good at hiding things. During the Centurion hunting in his time, it was far easier because he ran off before any of his friends asking.

Young Yuan protested, "That's impossible Norse gods had all died after the Ragnarok. It's been 6000 years after it happened all of the surviving gods should've died at that old age!"

And then right after he spoke that all of the Centurions choired again including Martel arguing him.

However Ratatosk realized this was a serious matter that he suddenly ordered them all, "Yuan, Martel, take Lloyd and leave us in the front of the tree."

"But Ratatosk!" Yuan yelled.

Ratatosk heterochromatic eyes were still locked to Lloyd's when he ordered, "I'll deal with him later, please be patient. Centurions, go with them except Tenebrae and Lumen, because I have a word with both of them. Oh Martel, don't forget to take your brother with you."

"It's not fair!" The salamander snake yelled, "How come old hag Tenebrae and Lumen was the only one who would listen! Kratos was my partner, and this Name-giver had possible relation with him! I deserved to know."

"I'm not an old hag! I'm only few years older than you are, Ignis!"

"Both of shut up!" Ratatosk yelled, "Go Ignis…"

The fire-tailed salamander called Ignis grumbled between his breaths and leave.

"-and I pick you simply I trust both of you to not tell your comrades about my discovery. Don't flatter yet Tenebrae, you're still the spiteful ones."

Tenebrae's mouth puckered. Lumen didn't say anything. Deep down both of them knew; they were chosen because they were the eldest of the Centurions.

While Tenebrae took a form between a dog and a panther, Lumen was an insect. She was a female…or at least she sounded that way. The Centurion of light was a mixture of a butterfly with a tail of a firefly glowed with a soft white light with a size of half grown man's torso. Even though she was one of the smallest of Centurions, she was still larger than any normal insects.

"In my life for six thousand years…" Ratatosk muttered, he was mentioning Lloyd, "I'd never seen anything like this…"

"See what, my lord?" Lumen finally asked.

"Smell in fact." The Summon Spirit of the Kharlan Tree scoffed, "I can sense mana when I smell them. When I sense Lloyd scent, he was reek of Kratos."

"You mean he met Kratos that he reeks of him." Tenebrae corrected.

"No Tenebrae…" Ratatosk spoke again, swishing his large tail in interest manner, "Lloyd is reek of Kratos simply because half of his mana was identical to Kratos."

"Oh dear…" the Centurion of darkness stunned, "That's not possible Lord Ratatosk. Isn't Kratos the only child?"

"Not if he came from the future…" Ratatosk muttered, "I'm not saying he's Kratos' sibling. If he had half of his mana signature that means…"

"He is…his child?" Lumen gasped.

"Well I'll be…" Tenebrae chuckled in excitement, "I'd never thought that young lad would marry! And he bore the child who will be a Name-giver! This is simply amusing."

"Tenebrae, respect the Name-giver. Don't pester that matter." Ratatosk ordered.

The Centurion of darkness was pouting again.

But suddenly Ratatosk was fully alarmed; his tail was tensed, his long ears are raised. He then growled.

"What is it my Lord?" Lumen asked with concern.

"I sense… I sense Hel…" Ratatosk growled, as he spat his long old nemesis' name.

When Tenebrae and Lumen heard the death goddess name, both of them exchange startled expression in disbelief.

"That is preposterous!" Tenebrae gasped, "Hel couldn't possibly be near here."

"Even if it was the goddess, she couldn't have that much of a power."

But no matter how much they deny it, slowly Tenebrae and Lumen sense a powerful being reaching the tree. It was forced with mass of dark essence in which only Hel, the queen of Niflheim, can posses.

"Whoever it is…" Ratatosk growled, "I will not allow that dark dweller approach this sacred tree!"

Tenebrae and Lumen startled when their master ran off to the source of that power.

Lumen whispered, "What should we do…?"

"I'll follow the master. I suggest you go to our other comrades and the knights. When you reach there, keep a watchful eye to the Name-giver. Of course Lord Ratatosk wouldn't want any of us revealed his startling discovery on that lad." Tenebrae suggested.

Lumen understood every Centurion of Darkness' command as she flight to where her other comrades and the Name-giver went.

,,, ,,, ,,,

"I was told that the Giant Kharlan Tree was large…" Tynan muttered when they reached the destination, "But this was far larger than any of my imagination."

Kratos chuckled, "The Giant Kharlan Tree had a role as the world's balance supporter. Not just a balance supporter, it had a function as dimension to the other world such as Niflheim and Ginnungagap."

"Very…very impressive." Tynan gawked at the mighty Tree.

The Giant Kharlan Tree had impressive length and sizes. And since there was only the moon as the light, the real size of the tree was questionable. Even though he looked far away to the sky, Tynan was also doubted the Tree's real high.

"I'll go check on Lloyd. You should wait here." Kratos ran off to the Tree.

"Wait, shouldn't I go there as well?" Tynan asked.

"Tynan…" Kratos turned, "You may be a death god but you said it yourself that you're once a human."

"What does it have to do with this?" the young deity raised one of his eyebrows.

"That means…you're not immortal yet. Ratatosk can kill you, once he senses your presence."

"How did-" Tynan startled, "How did you find out?"

"Being a Ratatosk knight had given me strange power to sense the mana. The real deity have the ability to recycled his/her mana into usable for them, that's why they're immortal. They also can stop the internal clock and that was the reason they're ageless. You're not yet a god, Tynan. Your life is still fragile."

"You're…worried about me? Why?" Tynan startled.

"Heh, actually I was about to ask the same thing to you. You're willingly stepped into Ratatosk's lair for Lloyd, despite that he can kill you. You're insane." Kratos chuckled, "But I like insane guys such as you."

The young god blinked in confusion until his expression soften gradually, "Thank you…" He whispered.

"Wait here, okay? I'll find Lloyd. Hopefully that Rat hadn't done anything to him."

"Don't worry. Lloyd was the next Name-giver of the Kharlan Tree. Ratatosk might be confused, but he won't do anything to him."

"Hopefully you're right."

Tynan put both of his hands on his hips in relief when Kratos ran off to find Lloyd. He might have to find other way to charge mana without Ratatosk.

But speak of the devil…

The boy felt something was breathing hard behind him. Air was blowing in and out, and he could've sworn it there was a growling sound.

Tynan quickly turned his back to find…a giant Squirrel threatening him. Tenebrae, the Centurion of Darkness was there too, floating beside his master.

The young god took few steps back stumbling with eyes glued unbelievingly at the large Squirrel.

"I am Ratatosk the guardian and the Summon Spirit of the Giant Kharlan Tree." The giant Squirrel declared, "But I am also the seal of Niflheim, where demons realm. But I'd never though one of the demons had escape. Hel, the goddess of death, the queen of Niflheim was my nemesis for eons. Of course since she was your queen, you should have known that."

"But…but I'm not..." Tynan shivered as he remembered Kratos' warning.

Unfortunately Kratos had run off looking for Lloyd completely unaware that the Summon Spirit of the Kharlan Tree had discovered Tynan's presence.

Tynan's life was in peril…

"Silence!" Ratatosk roared, "You shouldn't be here, dark dweller. All of Hel's association should perish!"

"W-wait let me explain!" Tynan's voice shook.

Ratatosk didn't care his pled. Instead, he raised his tusks, charging the young deity.

,,, ,,, ,,,

**me: Go Ratatosk! Kill Tynan!**

**Tynan: But I'm your character T_T**

**So...Tynan is a death god and descendant of Odin...whew.**

**Sorry not much story of Yuan, Martel and Mithos for a while. But on the next chapter...I will!**

**Somehow I imagined Martel's "ear" are real ears that twitching expressively like most anthropomorphic human characters. I'll bet it'll be cute.**

**(1) The golden apple was the real tree of Yggdrassil in Norse Myth. But it didn't hold special powers such as in the game, it was originally somewhat just a wisdom tree. The golden acorn as Kratos' amulet was just a normal mana container. He seeks off to the world looking for unusable mana. Once he found it he keep it on that locket and he brought it to the tree nourishing it. That's how he helped Ratatosk. But that thing had nothing to do with the great seed. So let's just assume it's just a synthesized amulet made by Ratatosk.**

**(2) Yes ladies and gentelman, according to the Norse myth the ruler of the Niflheim, the realm of dead is a LADY! Hel or Hela was her name, she was Norse's death god. She had important role in this story, though only mentioned. But perhaps in the later chapters...she will have her appearance.**


	6. Brothers

**Happy late New Year! And welcome back to exciting new chapter of Twenty!**

**Now this part would be confusing but keep in mind that there was part as **_**Kratos' past**_** in italic while normal was in that timeline.**

**Most of Kratos' past was inspired by tales of fandom, hopefully it didn't go far.**

**Enjoy!**

_,,, ,,, ,,,_

"_**A friend is a brother who was once a bother."**_

_**-Author Unknown**_

_,,, ,,, ,,,_

_Young Kratos was thirteen years old, he was at the dawn of being a young adult. Despite his young age, he was never enthusiastic…not after a year ago when he lost his mother and his younger siblings. After that tragic incident, there was no one to be trusted to guard his safety while his father had gone to war. A few times he was caught as a captive for an easy bargain in exchange for his father's life. (1)_

_No one had beaten Xander Aurion…that is why they aimed for his weakness instead: his precious last child who was still alive._

_Right now he was a prisoner in a dungeon inside some native cave. He couldn't tell where he was. But Kratos didn't care. Because he knew sooner or later his father will barge in and save his life in the nick of time. He slightly pitied his captors instead. They would die because of his father's rage soon._

_That wasn't the reason Kratos' courage despite this threatening situation. He was become apathetic ever since that incident, the tragic war that ended lives of his mother and his younger siblings… _

_There was a loud voice of a battle at the mouth of the cave. When the guards had left to see the source Kratos can only hear their screams. _

_Few minutes later a loud distressed voice echoed between the walls of the cave, "Kratos!" _

"_I'm here, father!" Kratos yelled between the dungeon bars. _

_His father quickly found him and released him from that prison. He quickly enveloped his son into his embrace. "Are you all right?"_

_Kratos nodded._

_Xander Aurion didn't say further. He was so stressed on the very disturbing thought that his son can die if he was late. When both of them had escape from the dungeon, Kratos saw some corpses of those who opposed his father_

_But he can see the bandits are lesser._

"_Where are the others?"_

"_Escaped… Most of them had begged for mercy."_

"_Why did you let them escape?"_

_Xander stopped his hasten walk when they reach the end of the cave. He looked at his son briefly, "Ending lives is not a pleasant profession. I only kill to protect. As long nothing harmed you. That is enough. Sometimes, it is better to live as a dog, then to die as a lion."_

_Kratos was thinking another way to stop this. He can't rely his father to rescue him all the time._

"_Father…" he called._

_His father didn't reply, but his look was telling enough that he listened._

"_Can you train me? So I can be strong to defend myself? Can I be one of the soldiers who fight by your side?"_

_In truth his father was not pleased with that idea. To make Kratos work at his side could probably means he will see possible bruises and cuts from the battle that will make him heart attack mentally. Or worse, his nightmare of all nightmares: the risk that his son can die in front of him. But then on the other hand he can observe fully his son which lesser chance to be kidnapped. In addition, he will grow strong under his watchful eyes. _

_Kratos had his blood. He had that opportunity to have strength that can surpass most normal humans._

"_Is this truly what you wanted?" He did not want to force his son, so he asked._

_Kratos nodded with determination._

"_Very well then." He muttered, "But you must promise me one thing."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Don't die."_

,,, ,,, ,,,

The wine eyes that he inherited to Kratos fluttered open.

Xander Aurion had awakened from his train of thoughts of remembering his son once again.

The large warrior was still wondering aimlessly. He opened the dimension portal for many times without avail, ended up wandering in the middle of some unknown dark forest. For a human, his achievement was almost impossible to be fulfilled. Places over places he searched and there was no his son, Kratos Aurion in sight. He can't lose him. He'd sworn on Kratos' mother's grave that he wouldn't let anything happen to their last child left…

There were some shadows lurking on sides teasing him. The shadows were giggling all the way as the shadows dancing circling him using the trees as their medium.

Xander raised his weapon in alarm. He sighed and lowered it once he realized who the voice belonged to…

"Hel…" he muttered.

The shadows danced closer in front of him. They blended each other into one form stretching out from the ground. And it formed like a dark menacing flower bud, it bloomed with a woman in the middle of it.

Along came Hel. She was the real goddess of death…The last child of Loki, the woman who ruled over the realm of Niflheim, queen of the damned.

The woman opened her green toxic eye with another eye covered with her black midnight hair. She had appearance as a very beautiful lady by late twenties, Xander knew this… But also knew half of her beauty…was a corpse. Hel was not like most divine looking Norse gods. She was half alive while half of her body rotten into bones. (2)

Hel gave a sinister smile, "Well if it isn't the-"

"…Please." Xander raised his large hand halting her, "Just call me Xander."

Hel's mouth puckered, she was obviously did not like that offer, "And here you are still disguising yourself as a human?"

Kratos' father quickly cut her words, "I have no time for fooling around with you, Hel."

"Well, someone is tense." The goddess of death teased sarcastically.

"My son…" Xander spoke hoarsely.

Hel hissed mockingly, "What? That half-blood?"

"My only son was taken from me." Xander's voice became more menacing, "I saw your shadow creatures devouring him as he disappeared out of my sight."

"That is impossible." Hel spat, "My demons cannot surpass Ratatosk's guard. You, of all people should've known that."

"Perhaps you are not lying. Judging by your expression, I assume you don't know his whereabouts."

"No… If I did, I would've shoved my achievement in front of you. What does this beast look like? Surely you did not mistake that creature as a common monster?"

"It's because I sense it." Xander spoke, "I sense your presence there."

This had brought Hel's attention, "I swore to the Norse gods' oath I did not know that incident. Even though my father, Loki, was a mischief god, I am not a liar."

"If it weren't you than who was it?"

"How should I know?" Hel turned her back when she suggested an unexpected idea to Kratos' father, "Perhaps Ratatosk knew his whereabouts. Shouldn't that Summon Spirit, as the mana administer, know where your son should be? Not to mention he had recruited your son. That half-blood should have the mana container dangling on his neck."

Xander stunned, he hadn't thought about that.

The mana container, as in the golden acorn for his pendant had mana lineage unlike others, It should've been easy to be tracked down by Ratatosk.

Before the goddess of death left, Xander called her, "Hel…"

"What is it?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Do not flatter yet" Hel scoffed, "Helping you by telling that suggestion was not my intention. I merely wanted to know who caught your son."

"You meant there was another death god?"

"It might be possible." Hel muttered, there was hinted an unpleasant voice.

It was that time that Xander decided to leave that place. After few steps he noticed the goddess of death was behind him.

"You wanted to follow me?" He asked when he turned around, realizing Hel's pursuit.

"Whoever that is, the death god should still with your son. There's only one death god in this world…and I do not want to lend my title to anyone. Aselia is not big enough for the both of us. But of course, once we reach the Kharlan Tree, I should wait by the borders… Ratatosk could be furious if I dared stepped into his presence."

,,, ,,, ,,,

Among the Symphonian heroes, Lloyd was claimed that he was the easiest to be distracted. That was true considering his sudden poor footing when he walk to the stumbling path made by giant roots of the mythical Kharlan Tree. The large tree dwelled on swamp. It was dark but their path was lightened from strange magical orbs, young Yuan and Martel had claimed those glowing orbs newborn mana. Other lighting from that place was the moon light far above the branch.

The tree wasn't the only living plant in that place. There were large mushrooms, big enough and often usable as shelters for humans. There are several monsters too, but only some harmless crawlers who only pass by or watching the knights with a new Name-giver. Even if there are predators, they didn't do anything to them, Ratatosk forbid the monsters from any form of quarrel if they're in the Kharlan Tree's presence…except if it was necessary for the protection of the Giant Kharlan Tree.

However Lloyd was feeling uncomfortable that the monsters and the Centurions are attracted to him like magnets… He mentally cursed his role as the Name-giver.

Moist Moss that covered most of the large roots was very slippery, that had made Lloyd slipped.

"HYAAAA!"

"Oy be careful…" Yuan quickly caught his hand before he fell, "As the Name-giver, shouldn't you be used to living beside the mana Tree?"

"In my world the tree is not big yet." Lloyd grumbled but he was letting Yuan help him on his feet.

"You are from the different world?"

"Ah…yes… It's like…other world that looked like this." Lloyd tried to explain at the same time he tried to hide some facts but it failed miserably.

"Maybe you meant the world in alter dimension." Yuan concluded.

"Huh?"

"It's the other world that was similar with this Aselia, same theory such as the reverse world. So perhaps somewhere…in Lloyd's homeland, there was another tree living there, with another Aselia. This was sort of like another shadow from a mirror."

Lloyd didn't understand Yuan's words…not even half of it. But at least it didn't seem like a lie. If it were…he had no clue. But all of the Ratatosk's knights agree to this theory. So he nodded.

"So what does it like to be a Name-giver?" The cyan haired teen asked.

Lloyd then mumbled, trying so hard not to be annoyed that he attracted the monsters and Centurions, "Way big responsibility…"

"How unfortunate…" Martel shared his sympathy. Her expression was sad, and then she weakly smiled, "But that was very noble of you. A mere young human take the fate of the world in your palm. I'm Martel Yggdrasill. We hadn't done our proper meeting."

"Uhm…yeah thanks, I'm Lloyd. It's nice to meet you." Lloyd spoke sheepishly, "If you don't mind can you all tell me how old you guys are? I'm twenty by the way."

"You're as old as Kratos Aurion." Martel giggled, "I'm sixteen and this is little Mithos Yggdrasill, my little brother, he's six years old." Martel shoved her brother who was clutching behind her.

Of course Lloyd was frozen…

This was Mithos… This was little Mithos long before that…that…

When Lloyd weren't responsive Mithos looked aside shamefully as he rubbed his arm, "Y-yeah I get that a lot. Uhm… You humans feared us…do you?"

Lloyd looked at him sadly. It wasn't that…it's just, he wished things didn't turned out that way.

He didn't know why he decided to kneeled and rubbed little Mithos' hair gently.

"Nah, I'm just confused lately."

Mithos expression bloomed into relief, "You're… You're as nice as Sensei Kratos!"

"Heck yeah so much for a nice human." Yuan muttered sarcastically.

"Yuan…" Martel frowned disapprovingly.

Yuan stammered once again and Lloyd immediately recognized this expression. This reminded him a lot when Genis flustered whenever he talked to Presea. Apparently young Yuan was falling head over heels to Martel ever since they're young. If Martel was scowling at him, that would humiliate him beyond words.

Martel then turned to Lloyd, "Sorry about him. We don't usually get to meet nice humans lately. This is Yuan Ka-Fai our friend. He lived in a small town called Fēng Chē. He was eighteen years old."

So the cyan haired half-elf quickly and forcefully changed his mind, "S-sorry… B-but since you're a Name-giver, you must've been a special human."

Martel smiled slightly, "But Kratos was nice to us too…"

"Speaking of Kratos…" Yuan suddenly looking up as if the sky had reminded him, "How did you meet him?"

"It just happened…" Lloyd was muttering those words. Honestly he didn't know to say those to them.

They seemed to accept that he was the Name-giver, but they didn't know that he came from the future. Lloyd had enough talking his own information. He had been through too much, kidnapped by a Norse god named Tynan, meeting his younger father, and then dragged down here by the monsters only to see more surprise. He wasn't sure which surprise was startling him more, the fact that his friend Emil was once a giant Squirrel or the legendary Kharlan Heroes were just a bunch of kids sheltering on the Giant Kharlan Tree.

Yuan softened suddenly, "Whoa, calm down. If you can't tell us then could you inform us his condition instead? How is he? Is he well?"

"I guess," Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm the one who got carried by the monsters. He was unharmed and well."

"So you're a friend of Kratos?"

"I guess you can say that."

Yuan chocked, Martel closed her mouth with both of her petite hands, while Mithos blinked harder.

Lloyd, in response blinked to all of them because he was confused.

"Is something wrong…?"

Yuan ignored him. He asked another question, "How long did you know him?"

"Not long ago. It might hours."

"As in, HE TRUSTED you…?"

"I guess?"

"Holy Odin, what on bizarre world happened? Kratos had befriended with another guy within hours! Another record!"

"Uh… Was something like that impossible?"

"That guy is so apathetic when it comes to social world! I am so surprised that he can manage to open up that easily to you. Even when he became our colleague, we needed about two years to get well each other!"

"He seemed normal…to me?" Lloyd sheepishly spoke while rubbing the back of his head, "I've seen him being apathetic before but…" He remembered Kratos as the stoic father from his time.

"That was his normal expression! He was more cheerful ever since we were comrades as Ratatosk's knights for years!"

"Perhaps it was a sign that Kratos had changed to the better" Martel's strange ears twitched with excitement again.

"Lloyd is nice…" Mithos said, "Maybe sensei like him because of that."

"Then how did you guys know him?" Lloyd asked.

This was so confusing. Lloyd's question hadn't been answered yet. Apparently his father was once a Ratatosk's knight along with the Kharlan War heroes.

But didn't he say that he met Mithos the first time when he was fourteen? And this Mithos was like…six or something?

"Kratos Aurion was one of us, the Ratatosk's knights." As Martel spoke that she raised her golden acorn pendant.

At the same time Yuan and Mithos lifted the same object.

Lloyd was about to asked, "That's-"

"A mana container. A gift from Ratatosk once we were trusted to guard the tree." She explained.

"Actually we were more to nourishing it. We go off explore to the world and gather the unusable mana… It didn't do much since the world tree was dying but at least it keeps it alive. That's our role as Ratatsk's knights."

Strange…Emil didn't have that golden acorn. Wait, he was Ratatosk himself…

And in Lloyd's time the tree was dead, that golden acorn was useless perhaps.

"And how did you guys became Ratatosk' knights in the first place?"

"Not a pleasant meeting." Yuan confessed, feeling embarrassed, "It all started when I befriended with Kratos…wait a minute. Actually we're not friends to begin with."

"Really?"

Yuan nodded, "I'm a thief Lloyd."

For somewhat reason, Lloyd didn't seem surprised. Yuan was always known as the sneaky one. It was hard to believe that this 18 year old teenager will soon become his godfather in distant millennia.

Yuan then continued, "Well, a low class thief. I stole few treasures for food, I may fight but only for defense, killing is slightly against my principal. But it's hard having a normal life because my being. It's the same tragic story for Martel and Mithos here: they're orphans. Kratos was the luckiest. He had at least a father and he's a rich aristocrat in his homeland that's mainly because he's a human."

"Oh? That…"

"It is quite unfortunate…" Yuan muttered, "But what do you got to do to keep living? I had no father and my mother was sick in my hometown Fēng Chē. Stealing stuff was not my intention but that's what was keeping me alive. It was very risky, that's how I met Kratos."

"So how did it happen?"

"Very humiliating…for both of us. I stole his money pouch. He ran after me and gave me a good pounce, it hurt."

_,,, ,,, ,,,_

_"HALT, COME BACK HERE!"_

_"OOF!"_

_Yuan was still on age fourteen back then. He had been a cunning thief ever since he was a kid. He didn't expect to be caught easily by some boy about his age. Perhaps he was older, by two years, perhaps. The guy just flipped him as quick as a wolf. He'd done it with great accuracy that Yuan was laid in the ground by his mercy. This redhead guy was not an ordinary teenager. What sort of train he had been through? That flipping was amazing! Yuan hated to admit it._

_"Let me go!" Yuan wriggled from Kratos tight pin to the ground._

_"Give me back my money pouch!" The red haired guy growled._

_Yuan spat as his last, "You Tethe'allan snobs don't know what it's like to be thrown out like street rats!"_

_"You're a thief, an annoying thief that stole my money pouch. Whatever happened to your parents? Shouldn't they taken care of you?"_

_"Who are you to judge? That's the way we live. A street rat had to steal food for living. My mother was too sick to care for me. My father died from this everlasting war, a long time ago!"_

_Kratos suddenly silent and slowly release his deadly grip to Yuan, "Have it your way then…"_

_"Wait…what? You just gave your money easily? Or you just too rich?" Yuan hissed._

_"I only caught you because you threatened me. But now I see that this was not worth to be fight for." The elder boy get up fully and released Yuan, ignoring the_

_"H-hey! Wait! Are you humiliating me?"_

_"There is a saying: It is better to live as a dog…then then to die as a lion. Go back to your mother and take care of her using that pouch, if living was meant that much for you."_

_And then he just left._

_"What an apathetic guy…"_

,,, ,,, ,,,

Yuan sighed, "But he was a strange guy. Once I said I only steal for food. He gave me his pouch and then left. Most human would kill me. He just gave up his money."

"He's very considerate." Martel smiled at the story.

"Well, that 'considerate' moment didn't last that long, Martel. We often met on some forest, and then we fight each other, for the sake of patriotism. He's a Tethe'allan while I am a Sylvarant. The Kharlan War between those both worlds had begun ever since hundreds years ago, for your information."

At that time Lloyd had a slight tiny regret for not listening to Raine's brief history. Maybe the throwing chalk to his forehead had traumatized him too much.

,,, ,,, ,,,

"_You again?"_

"_Do I know you?"_

"_You're so apathetic!" Yuan yelled because he felt humiliated, "Don't act ignorant. It is an insult to my ears. I'm the theft whom you pitied a year ago. I'm a soldier now. I fight for my country the Sylvarant! You came from the Tethe'alla soldier scum!"_

"_No, I'm their general." Kratos spoke apathetically._

"_What?" Yuan blabbered almost losing his concentration on battle._

"Yuan, Kratos saved you too…"

"Well that is something I can't deny. We may fight a lot, but we didn't kill each other." Yuan sighed, "So where was I? Ah, the patriotism thing. I was surprised when I heard that Kratos was a young general. But then his stupid subordinates caught me."

"_General Kratos is this kid bothering you?"_

"_No, leave him alone, he was lost."_

"_We can't leave him be! He's a half-elf! A half-elf is a disgrace race, he shouldn't be left escape!"_

_Yuan held his breath when his identity was blown._

"_He's harmless…" Kratos snorted, "Let him go…"_

"_But if we found a half-elf we should've taken him to Sybak!"_

"_Perhaps, he should be useful in there."_

"_He might be dangerous…"_

"_Then we just execute him before he'd done anything."_

_Yuan's eyes were widening in horror. He was afraid to be sold as slave, who knows what will happen to him when they send it there._

"_Release him!" Kratos argued. Yuan didn't know why he was so determine to save him._

_There was a voice that silenced them immediately, "Is there any problem?"_

"_Co…commander Xander!" The soldiers blabbered but kneeled immediately._

"_Father…" Kratos muttered_

_Yuan gaped, "That's your father?" He asked gawked because that man was enormous. But it was unanswered. Xander's unusual eyes which inherited to Kratos was enough proof who he was to him._

"_Well, commander Xander, we found a half-elf here and we were about to take him to Sybak-"_

_Xander cut the soldier's words abruptly, "What did my son say about this?"_

"_But commander! He asked us to release him! He could be the spy from Sylvarant. This is absurd!"_

_Xander gave a slight gaze to his son as if asking if it's true._

"_I met him before…he's not a spy. He's just a harmless soldier." Kratos answered._

_Xander nodded slightly, "He's your general. Do what he says then." Xander turned and left._

"_Commander!" the other soldier objected but the large man had left without saying anything._

_The elite soldiers of Tethe'alla were distraught. They may objected General Kratos' wishes considering his young age, but they had learnt to never…ever object his father's command. With a growl one of the soldier throw Yuan rudely. But Yuan didn't care, he ran off because he had chance to live. Even if he was saved by that strange apathetic young soldier, it didn't matter._

_He was free from death. _

,,, ,,, ,,,

"So how did you meet Ratatosk?"

"I'm getting there." Yuan spoke with a slight annoyed in his tone, "But it wouldn't happen if we didn't meet Martel and Mithos first."

"In my opinion the Centurions should've gotten introduction first." Martel spoke.

"Yeah don't forget us!"

Lloyd once again saw the fire tailed salamander again. It was crawling to the middle of their stand, looking for attention.

Ignis was his name right?

"Silly Ignis," Martel giggled, "Of course we wouldn't forget you. Ah Lloyd, you know the Centurions right?"

"They are Ratatosk commanders, higher status than the monsters." Lloyd answered.

"Correct, that is us!" another few of them coming.

"Well, I've met Ratatosk before. I only knew few of them, not much though."

"So much for introduction," Yuan chuckled then pointed the fire tailed salamander, "This is Ignis, the Centurion of Fire. He is Kratos' partner. As Ratatosk's knights, they must've paired with a Centurion. Ratatosk had tendency to match us according to our element, so since Kratos has fire element, he was paired up with Ignis."

"This is Solum." Martel raised a yellow fox that looked like Corrine, "He's the Earth Centurion, my partner."

"Hey where's Tenebrae and Lumen?"

"Master asked them to stand by for a while." Ignis huffed.

"Oh well, the Centurion of darkness and light are out for a while."

A large insect butterfly was floating between them, "Not all of them… I was sent Ratatosk here to keep an eye to the new Name-giver."

"Oh hmm hey, Lumen!" Yuan greeted her, he didn't expect the Centurion to pop out suddenly, "Here's Lumen, Mithos' partner. So…What happened to your master, Lumen?"

"He had sudden other business to attend."

The other Centurion suddenly asked, "So what did he say about Lloyd here?"

"Yeah, tell us!"

"That is not my right to spoke my master's discovery."

"Awwwww!"

"Lord Ratatosk was being secretive!"

"Of course it is. Lloyd is the Name-giver! Who knows what kind of tempting information which Lumen posses?"

"Everyone settle down!" Yuan silenced the entire Centurion, "Sheezh! No wonder Ratatosk became cantankerous. All of you guys can rage his head with this entire commotion. So we should continue our interrupted conversation."

"Can I continue it for you, Yuan?"

"Oh…uhm…s-sure Martel." Yuan's voice stammered once again, only Martel can manage to do that. It's too bad she didn't notice it.

"So we have Aqua the Centurion of Water. And also we have Ventus, the Centurion of Wind. Glacius the Centurion of Ice…and…"

An eel looking purple dragon was behind Yuan and then circling his floating long body around him, "Me! Tonitrus!"

"Haha! Welcome, partner!" Yuan greeted the Centurion of Thunder who was Yuan's partner.

Martel clasped both of her petite hands as her leaf ears twitching happily again, "So there you have it the eight Centurions…minus Tenebrae. We would never know what that bossy Ratatosk had done to him."

"Watch your mouth Tonitrus…who knows if that giant Squirrel can hear you?"

"But we're good at pranks. Kratos often fell for it."

"It is fun to do." Yuan laughed.

"Pranks?"

"Kratos was the most gullible one among us. He may have rough exterior appearance but he can easily. He's my favorite victim. I remembered the time when I faked a location where the possible Mana been. And he was so trusting that he spend hours looking in place without avail…he ended up bruises all over because I failed to realize that there was poison ivy located in that place. " By the end of the story Yuan burst out laughing.

Speak of the devil…

Unexpectedly the one whom Yuan mentioned was behind him. Poor Yuan didn't realize a tall shadow casting behind him. Kratos' wine eyes were flickering dangerously to the cyan haired half-elf who was laughing at his mischief achievement.

"Uh…Yuan…" Lloyd warned, Martel could only gasp, Mithos' eyes widened slightly.

It was too late to warn him, anyway.

BAM!"

"OUCH!" Yuan stumbled back when a hard knock on his head startled him.

"K-Kratos!" Yuan, Martel and all of the remaining Centurions gasped his name at the same time together.

"So it was you…" Kratos growled. His quick, well-trained hands caught Yuan's collar as he shook him violently.

Yuan who realized his ignorance had finally noticed Kratos. He dodged back the blame, "It's not my fault you so easily fell for it!"

"Are you saying that I'm stupid? I look hours for that place and it was all your nasty lies, you slimy thief!"

"Apathetic!" Yuan spat back despite his stumbling words due to Kratos' shake.

"Well I ought to…wait…" Kratos raised his hand in attempt to punch the half-elf in the face until he realized that he forgot something, "Lloyd!"

Kratos was too startled at Lloyd's presence that he shoved his half-elf friend too hard. Yuan had fallen to the swamp.

"AAAARGH!" And sound of splashing swamp was heard afterwards.

"Lloyd, you're all right!" Kratos ran off to the red clad swordsman with unexpected relief in his tone. He grabbed both of Lloyd's shoulder as he checked Lloyd's injury.

"Uhm…Yuan…"

When Lloyd saw his left where Yuan fell he could see that Yuan had manage to climb back while Martel helped him up. He was soaked but immediately dried by Ventus.

Sadly Kratos didn't pay no attention to him, "Goodness we're so worried Lloyd. I thought Ratatosk had devoured you."

"We?"

"Me and Tynan! He's waiting outside because I feared that Ratatosk would kill him."

Everyone gasped.

"You brought someone, Kratos?" Yuan yelled.

"Uhm...yes, I sort of forgot Ratatosk's deal." Kratos distract himself by rubbing the back of his head, "Look, it wasn't my intention. He's here for Lloyd anyway."

"Was it a Norse god?" Lumen then spoke.

"How did you-"

"Ratatosk, Tenebrae and I just detect a large amount of mana which identical to queen of Niflheim's mana signature."

"The goddess of death is here?" all of the Centurions cried.

"No,no! All of you have got it wrong. It's Tynan! He's not Hel...it was all a misunderstanding!"

Lumen gave a wry face, "Tell it to Lord Ratatosk, then…"

"Where is he?"

"He's persuading that unwanted companion of yours. He would likely to kill."

Young Kratos froze in sudden realization.

"Kratos…?"

"Lloyd…Lloyd! Tynan's in trouble!" Kratos shook Lloyd once more.

"What do you mean…?"

As if fate were answering Lloyd's question. Two of the mentioned being had finally landed roughly near their stand.

CRASH!

One was Ratatosk for sure. His bright vermilion fur color can brought recognition immediately. One was…a black mass of shadows… Ratatosk was snarling he was hunting the dark mass violently. The Summon Spirit of the Kharlan Tree chasing the black mass like a cat to it's mouse in and out between the roots of the Giant Kharlan Tree.

"My goodness what is that?" cried one of the Centurions, to frighten at this sight.

The black mass could only dodge. Somehow it looked familiar…

Lloyd stammered at the mass of dark shadows, "That's…"

"That is Tynan!" Kratos yelled.

Without further explanation Kratos took Lloyd's hand and ran after the where the crazy chase between Squirrel to the black shadow.

Ratatosk had finally caught the black mass as he bit it and shove it harshly to one of the thick roots of Kharlan Tree. When the black mass was thrown, the shadows deceased revealing the boy in dark. It was definitely Tynan, one couldn't miss his bright golden sunny hair in contrast to his black garment. He was limp, eyes closed and half drowned in the swamp.

Satisfied by his caught Ratatosk gave a slight moment before he charged at the boy threateningly.

"TYNAN!" both Kratos and Lloyd called his name loudly on top of their lungs.

But even with their voices booming in that place, Tynan was still unconscious. The boy didn't get enough response.

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Stupid cliffy, but I need to put Kratos' past before continuing. I'd imagine that the Kharlan Tree glowed with those small insects like the movie "Avatar" ...lol**

**(1) To be clear things up in case everyone confused.**

**Kratos became apathetic once he reached the age thirteen. He met Yuan the first time when he was sixteen. They met again in the battle as soldiers from different country (Sylvarant and Tethe'alla) when he was seventeen. **

**(2) Goddess Hel, the queen of Niflheim reminded me of Midna from the Legend of Zelda. However, unlike using people for her own benefit, Hel was supposed to be far more sinister than her. Hel carried the vengeance of her family, her father and both of her brothers who had started and was killed during the Ragnarok, the war of the gods. In the real mythology, I'm not sure what happened to her after Ragnarok, so I assumed she still survive considering she was the queen of the death. **

**And…ahem she had certain interaction with Xander Aurion, Kratos' father…they seemed to know each other O_o However both of them are supposed to recognize each other as enemies. But under some circumstances (such as this) they can cooperate for the sake of each other's benefit. Xander wants his son back, Hel wants to kill the other death god (who happened to be Tynan) because her pride wanted her to be the only death goddess, she didn't know Tynan yet.**

**She was one of my favorite Norse gods… She's awesome sophisticated looking babe =D I mean how often to you get to see a moving, living, half-skelliton woman?**


	7. Knight's Gathering

**Sorry, the story was going to be slow down for a while. Instead flashbacks, for the first time, skits are available!**

**PS: I made small mistake with Martel's age. She was supposed to be only a year younger than Yuan. Thank you for correcting me.**

**Enjoy :)**

,,, ,,, ,,,

_**"Worries go down better with soup" **_

**Jewish Proverb**

,,, ,,, ,,,

_Ratatosk had finally caught the black mass as he bit it and shove it harshly to one of the thick roots of Kharlan Tree. When the black mass was thrown, the shadows deceased revealing the boy in dark. It was definitely Tynan, one couldn't miss his bright golden sunny hair in contrast to his black garment. He was limp, eyes closed and half drowned in the swamp._

_Satisfied by his caught Ratatosk gave a slight moment before he charged at the boy threateningly._

"_TYNAN!" both Kratos and Lloyd called his name loudly on top of their lungs._

_But even with their voices booming in that place, Tynan was still unconscious. The boy didn't get enough response_

,,, ,,, ,,,

They always said that among all the Ratatosk knights, besides Yuan, Martel and Mithos, Kratos was marked as the most reckless one. Somehow instead bothered by that fact, the auburn swordsman enjoyed that title. In the battle field, he often jumped right into decision without any strategic or thinking further. That made a serious conversation with his father. Even so Xander Aurion, Krato's father, was a man who loved his son too much that he rarely said no to him. This opportunity had made Kratos grown into a man by his own logic and beliefs.

Right now there's only one thing in his head on how to save Tynan from his furious furry Summon Spirit. He'll only think one simple and definitely reckless solution.

Kratos ran faster than Lloyd, since the red clad swordsman wasn't adaptable enough in the swamp area. He jumped right in front of fainted Tynan too quickly that Ratatosk didn't realize his presence. He was standing then making himself a barrier and only opened his arms wide to stop the Summon Spirit.

"KRATOS!" this time all of living thing resides the tree yelled.

Ratatosk quickly freeze when he noticed a blur of white with auburn color ran to his front. Thankfully he stopped…with his tusks an inch away from Kratos' hair.

The large Squirrel quietly back off and lowered his mouth. His hetero-chromatic eyes widened when he saw the young warrior.

"Kratos? Where the Niflheim have you be- Wait… What are you doing?"

He answered in bluntly, "Stop you from eating him?"

"Kratos…" one can see that Ratatosk's voice sounded more menacing, "Are you the one who bring him here?"

"Well I…"

"MOVE!" He roared, "I do not know how this bloody deity had deceived you. Go ask Lumen to heal you! Hopefully his hypnotizing won't be permanent."

"Hey, I wasn't hypnotized. I was perfectly sane when I am with him!"

"You are…with him?"

Lloyd finally came. He was regaining his stable stance. He quickly reached the fainted young deity. Tynan wasn't unconscious completely, his garnet eyes fluttered open weakly.

"Tynan...hey, Tynan wake up!"

The boy didn't reply quickly, but his head rose when he hear the familiar voice.

"L-Lloyd…?" he whispered.

"Yeah, it's me…are you all right?"

Tynan smiled weakly slightly in relief, "You…you're unharmed…" then his body fainted. Lloyd caught his fallen body right on time making sure he won't drown again.

"What the-? Name-Giver!" Ratatosk protested, calling Lloyd by his title.

"Ratatosk…please don't do this. He's with us." The red clad swordsman spoke that as he flung Tynan's arms to his shoulder, half carrying him by doing that.

Both Kratos and Lloyd can hear the air in and out from Ratatosk's hard breathing, "I was told not to trust any deity…especially those who are associated with Hel."

"Who's Hel?" Lloyd raised one of his eyebrows.

"Remember Loki's children? The queen of Niflheim…yeah, it's a long story, I will tell you later." Kratos quickly spoke those sentences, and then he stated clearly to Ratatosk, "He's not with Hel!"

"Fine!" Ratatosk yelled, "He may live but he must leave this place!"

"Hey, he just fainted." Kratos lightly said that, "We need to take care of him."

"No" The large squirrel harshly objected.

Kratos was annoyed. But even though he live long enough to obey his father, he was rebellious at general conditions. There are few circumstances why he listened to Ratatosk. Such as the need to revive the World's mana, Kratos know the importance of that giant tree's role. Though this time, he won't obey that Summon Spirit this time.

"He's going to stay here."

Everybody gasped, especially the Centurions. Kratos was the only one who was brave enough to object Ratatosk's orders.

"Kratos…" the Summon Spirit warned.

He ignored the giant squirrel for a while, "Lloyd you're next Name-giver, right?"

"Well…yeah…?"

"Tell him to let Tynan stay."

So even though Kratos title he's a sharp minded. It made sense after all, Lloyd may not Ratatosk's master, but under few circumstances he can be his superior.

"Kratos!" Ratatosk yelled again.

"Ratatosk… I order you to let him live. Please…"

The large squirrel was silent with his hetero-chromatic eyes widened in disbelief. Though so he calmed down and left them. He did not agree, but he obeyed the Name-giver wishes nevertheless. But the Centurions could guess he cursed Krato's succeed of doing things, even though he was with that 'reckless' label.

"Kratos!" the salamander yelled, "I'd miss you! I thought you were a goner!"

"Ignis, don't be dramatic, I'm fine. I'm with these two…"

"You're insane!" Yuan yelled at him, when Ratatosk left. They all had gathered Kratos and Lloyd who had fainted Tynan with him.

Kratos who had on his knees tired by the tension can only grin, "Heh, I get that a lot."

"And you order…as in ORDER Ratatosk to leave! That's pure insanity!" the half elf cried once more.

"Kratos…" Martel frowned, she'd know how to made men guilty, "Ratatosk was worried about you…"

"That rat? Since when he cared that much about me?" Kratos fight the urge to snort sardonically.

"-Since he was ordering most of his monsters to find you."

He paused, "He did?"

"Of course…not the mention your father."

Kratos groaned, "How is he?"

"Your large old man?" Yuan's cyan eyes twitched, "He's been looking for you like frenzy. I only heard rumors from the soldiers of Sylvarant. The great Commander of the Tethe'alla soldier had distracted because his son was kidnapped, ironically it was like a dream come true to them."

Kratos sighed and then rubbed his forehead with his palm, "This is complicated…"

"Who wouldn't go frenzy if their child was being abducted by a mysterious creature?"

"That was Tynan…" Kratos answered.

"What? Seriously? That was awesome!" Yuan gawked, "First you met the next Name-giver and a…what is he? Seriously, Kratos…you never had a normal life. How did you found them?"

"Actually…they found me." Kratos sneered.

"He's a deity…" Tonitrus, the centurion of thunder who was dangling himself with Yuan, corrected his partner. He spoke those words numbly. He hadn't met much deity before, even though he can sense it. This teenager was a rare specimen.

"A Norse god to be exact." Aqua replied…and so were the other comments from other centurions.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It's been a while; I have never seen any Norse gods…since Lord Ratatosk's creator."

"But this young deity had…relation with Hel?"

"I don't think so there are some signatures that he was a human."

"Demigod?"

"No, demigods have absolute measure signature that they're half gods. That child's mana signature was unstable."

"It's like he was in metamorpohic process. He was growing to become a Norse god. It was truly interesting."

Lloyd asked all of the Centurions to be quiet "Look fellas… We need to lay him off."

"All right everyone…settle down. Why don't you all calm down for a while and let me cook something."

"Kratos is going to cook!"

"Yay!"

Lloyd blinked at all the Centurions' and other friend's reaction. He'd never thought the auburn haired warrior had a famous keened cooking. Safe for Yuan, who had always a rival to Kratos, he wasn't enthusiastic with that idea. However he was glad, that his friend was safe and sound.

Kratos could only shrug, gave a wry smile and said, "I don't know why they're so fond of my food."

,,, ,,, ,,,

_Tynan asked his father groggily when he found the older man in the kitchen, "Dad, what are you doing?"_

"_Cooking…"_

"_What on Aselia had made you doing that?"_

"_I'm bored…" the man simply answered that._

"_I'm trying your grandfather's recipe…"_

"_His recipe is primitive."_

"_Hey watch your mouth kid." the older man chuckled, "He's really old after all."_

"_Smells like cheese."_

"_Melted cheese…" his father carried the yellow object, "It's really simple, just heated the cheese and put it on potato or bread. Here…" _

_When his father laid the melted cheese on top of hard bread and offered that simple dish to Tynan, the boy took that food eagerly. The stretch from melting cheese tempted the boy's appetite enough._

"_How is it?"_

"_Gawd…" The boy tried so hard compliment his father's cooking from his sticky cheese filled mouth._

_Both of them laughed._

,,, ,,, ,,,

It was a strange smell that awakened Tynan. When the boy slowly and tiredly opened his eyes, he recognized it. He hated déjà vu, memories could hurt…but this cheese is real.

It is cheese…melted cheese to be exact.

In fact it is a food.

When he opened his eyes in confusion, a sound greeted him.

"Hey guys he's awake."

Tynan blinked when he saw Lloyd's face in his view. Apparently he was too weak that he was in lie position.

"Hello Tynan. It's glad to see you well." Kratos' face was Lloyd's left looking at Tynan in relief.

"You're not having dizziness aren't you?"'

Tynan blinked few times until he found his voice, "No…I'm just confused on what happened."

"Ratatosk almost devour you." Kratos snorted, "It's a good thing me and Lloyd got to your rescue first before it happened."

"Oh…"

"Why didn't you defend yourself from him?" Lloyd frowned.

"I can't hurt Ratatosk," Tynan answered. He tried to get up from his elbow without avail. Soon he let Lloyd help him. During his sitting position, Kratos left from his view but Tynan spotted him on a fireplace. He also saw the rest of the Centurions and the knights waiting for his waking. Even surprisingly Ratatosk was there…in normal size for a Squirrel.

Apparently it was said that Ratataosk was the Summon Spirit right after Origin that he had inherited the king's power to manipulate time and space. So it was not a strange thing that he can turned into a small squirrel with less tusk, much more to a harmless annoyed squirrel figure than a raging gigantic monster. The Summon Spirit of the Kharlan Tree climbed quickly to Kratos shoulder. From his back, he gave watchful eyes to Tynan. Despite the boy's words, Ratatosk was refused to believe him.

"Here you go!" Kratos called as he put something in a simple flat stone, layered with leaves.

"Cheese on top the potato…" Tynan mumbled.

"Yeah, I told you I can cook, can I? Here, eat it. I think you need it for your strength."

"I do not think he would approve." Tynan spoke numbly as he pointed the small figure on Kratos' shoulder. Ratatosk in his small form was glaring at him. He quickly withdrew his finger, afraid that Squirrel would bit it.

"Him?" Kratos asked that name as if he ignored Ratatosk presence completely, "Ignore him. This is my cooking, you are my guest and you are eating now…"

In revenge, the Squirrel ruined Kratos' hair. This attack had earned a disapproving groan from the young man. He quickly jumped to Lloyd's shoulder instead, who was obviously not adjusted to Ratatosk's new form.

"You little rat." Kratos growled.

Tynan tried so hard not to chuckle instead he took a piece of the food that Kratos made.

"It's good…" Tynan smiled warmly…unexpectedly.

Kratos was surprised by that smile. But then he sneered happily, "I'm glad you like it. See? I can cook well."

"True…" the young deity laugh lightly.

Ratatosk suddenly jumped off Lloyd's shoulder and then returned to his gigantic form in a flash. With his real form returned, both Kratos and Lloyd was defending Tynan once more. Seeing their position, Ratatosk knew he had no choice. "You are fortunate because I let you live. I do not know how you easily have Kratos' trust, but you won't fool me."

"I'm not intent to…" Tynan spoke.

"Hey, he's just waking a moment ago…" Lloyd called Ratatosk, "Let him take some breath for a while."

"Then I should warn you: If you want to stay here, you had to leave your minions."

Tynan was uncomfortable with that idea. So Ratatosk continued, "This is for their benefit. To demons…mana is toxic, and you are in the presence of the Giant Kharlan Tree which produced mana continually."

He was right about that. Tynan saw his living cloak, Legion, was wriggling rapidly. The young deity did what Ratatosk asked. With simple whispered order, the shadowed beast named Legion deformed form Tynan's cloak. It rapidly left the Tree's presence. When Tynan was exposed with his real figure, Ratatosk stunned.

"By gods…" The Squirrel whispered, "If it weren't your minions…I would never recognize you."

As usual when Ratatosk spoke his minions, the Centurions, replied, "Ratatosk recognize his identity?"

"But, he's not like any gods we've known." The other commented.

Again so was the third, "Kratos said he was once a human but will become a deity someday."

The Summon Spirit quickly shot a deadly glare to his Centurions, it silenced them.

"Now young deity… After you finish your meal, I'd expect you would come to my chamber…" Within those words the Ratatosk left them.

"What was that all about?" Kratos asked, confused by his behavior.

Tynan ignore it, he also ignore the possibility that he had ruined the past. But somehow, that wasn't matter to him. The cheese was unbelievingly good to his mouth. Beside's Kratos' miracle spice for the cheese, perhaps his longing for his father had made it taste good.

The Ratatosk knights are looking at Tynan and Lloyd with many interests…minus Kratos. Who would've known that this once stoic auburn young man suddenly met with a Name-giver…plus a deity?

Lloyd was definitely uncomfortable with their constant starring, Tynan was indifferent however.

"A real Norse god!" Martel clasped both of her hands in excitement, "To who should I addressed you as Lord…?" Martel asked.

"-just Tynan. No Lords." The boy cut off irritably while eating his food.

"Sorry about his attitude, Martel. He doesn't like being a deity, so he didn't like titles." Kratos confessed.

"All right…" Martel frowned.

"What kind of deity are you? You had shadowed creatures on your command." Mithos asked.

"One of a kind." Tynan smirked.

,,, ,,, ,,,

"Kratos I heard you met Lloyd and Tynan for about an hour."

"Yes? And your point exactly, what?"

"You've got befriended with them so quickly, that was almost impossible to hear!" Yuan suddenly yelled dramatically, "I mean we are enemies when we met!"

"I think it is a great achievement!" Martel chirped as she took both of Kratos' hands slightly in a blessing gesture, "Kratos had been more open to others!"

"Or…sensei wanted to leave us because they're better…" somehow Mithos often thinking that negatively.

Kratos was lost at his rushing colleagues. They were suffocating his personal space. Yuan was gripping his cyan hair in insanity on the left, Martel who was still holding both of Kratos had gleaming eyes, Mithos on the other side gave a grief expression that will make anyone regret.

Yuan screaming, his hair gripping is tightened, "NO, THIS MUST BE apocalypse! This must be the sign the end of the world!"

"I'm so grateful for you, Kratos! May the Norse gods and goddess will shine their face to your bright social achievement, even though you just had added two friends!"

"Sensei is going to leave us!" Mithos whined.

"Goddammit! Yuan quit your yapping it's not the end of the world. Martel, this is not a big deal. Mithos, don't be so little just because I trusted these guys. Is it hard to believe that I can make friends easily?"

"Yes…" the three of them muttered.

,,, ,,, ,,,

"Kratos…"

"Yes, Yuan?"

"I've been thinking… Did Mithos hate me?"

"What makes you think that?"

"He's been throwing sticky fruit to my hair…"

Kratos scoffed, "You are insane, Mithos wouldn't do that. He is like the most peaceful child in the universe."

"No one believed me…" Yuan sighed sardonically.

"What other proof do you have?" Kratos asked with more annoyance in his tone.

"Remember his habit on calling anyone respectably? He called you teacher, he called his partner Lumen as Ms. Lumen, even he addressed Ratatosk as Mr. Ratatosk. I'm the only one he's still addressed me simply by my name."

"Maybe it's because you were the only one who was wooing his sister."

"I-I DID NOT!"

"Oh, really?" Kratos spoke using his sly tone, "Oh hey, Martel!"

"AAAAARGH!" But when Yuan turned around expecting a certain green haired girl he like the most, there was none… "You…You tricked me!"

Kratos was laughing so hard that he rolled off to his stomach. Lloyd would make a sad attempt on comparing Kratos with his father, it was fairly didn't match...

,,, ,,, ,,,

Tynan had made a good suggestion with this confusion. He asked Lloyd to try not imagine these bunch kids' future…even though all of them will make a big impact to Lloyd's existence, they're not the same. So instead to think them as the grand Kharlan Wars heroes, Lloyd just think of them as ordinary half-elves and humans.

Unfortunately this event would formulate another strange relationship between them. All of the half-elves often talk with Lloyd about small parts of their lives, not only, the Centurions too! Kratos was amused. The auburn warrior confessed that Mithos was never comfortable with any humans except his mentor before. Tynan could only shrug and replied that Lloyd was known as having strange charisma towards people. His innocence made a rapid trust with any hu…scratch that, even creatures had started to believe in him.

Even the once cold icy Yuan had cool down into water and suddenly spoke to Lloyd, "You know, even if I'm a half-elf. I had a big dream. I always wanted to be a scientist and Tethe'alla is the best place for scientists. But it's kind of impossible for me to go there considering they often used half-elves for slaves caged in laboratory.

Lloyd didn't say anything. He was silenced with his inner sympathy, until he spoke, "Yeah…that is sad."

"But I don't give up! Maybe someday I will make a secret organization with some half-elves. And we will make crazy experiments deep down on our secret basement…and…and…"

Lloyd was stammered…but of course Kratos interfered.

"Well, that's Yuan for you, Lloyd. He is crazy and full of ambition… Let's just hope you didn't turn out to be a mad scientist."

"I may be ambitious but I'm not crazy!" Yuan yelled, feeling annoyed, "Well, in my future secret organization I would send an assassin to kill you, Kratos Aurion! We'll see who had the last laugh!"

Kratos snickered and dared, "Oh, so since right now you're not strong enough to kill me. I would like to see you try, Yuan…"

Lloyd didn't know whether to laugh or to sighed sardonically…so he ended up laughing weakly, "Aha..hahah…uh…"

,,, ,,, ,,,

"Hey Lloyd…" Kratos called.

"Uhm yeah?"

"You're the next Name-giver right? So that means even though you're not Ratatosk's Name-giver, you had full authority over him. It seemed it was working when we saved Tynan."

"Yeah…I guess."

"Can you tell something to Ratatosk for us?"

"Sure!" Lloyd spoke, but he felt Yuan, Martel and Mithos gathered to him, "Like…what?"

Kratos took a deep breath until he exploded, "Tell him to quit bossing us around!"

Lloyd stammered, "Wait…I…"

Yuan cut and added, "Yeah, tell him to quit harassing us!"

"Well I think…"

This time Martel cut and spoke, with tears beaded dramatically, while her eyes closing. She was posing like praying, "Please inform him to stop talk ill things about us."

"But I…"

Mithos cried, "And tell him to not be cruel!"

"Why me…?" Lloyd muttered.

,,, ,,, ,,,

"Sometimes Ratatosk didn't call us by our names. He usually had awesome aliases for us."

"How's so?"

"He translated from the meaning of our names. It was impressive! Just like tribe names."

"Really? So what does he call you?"

"My name means: _Strength of Morning_!" Kratos declared proudly, as if the sun beaming behind him.

"I am called the _Daughter of God_." Martel bowed respectably.

"I'm…I'm the _Legend_!" Mithos feebly but smiled brightly when he spoke his alias.

But somehow Yuan was hiding on the corner…he seemed aghast.

"Uhm what about you Yuan…?"

"I'm the _Coffee Garden_…" Yuan spoke pitifully.

"Ouch…"

,,, ,,, ,,,

Kratos had decided to stay for the night. In truth he was wondering what would happen between Tynan and Ratatosk. On the other side, honestly he can't face his father too soon. He had been wondering Ratatosk lair under his nose for more than a year. If his father found his secret, Kratos feared that he will be not allowed to come here. He like it here…here he can meet real friends even though none of them are humans, real adventures, while his hometown filled with boring responsibilities, snobs aristocrats.

But Xander Aurion, his father, was the only thing that kept him home. It wasn't his fault for being obsessed on his son's safety…after his mother and his siblings died… Kratos shook his head trying to pry his mind from his father for a while. He found a nice clearing from the Kharlan Tree branches shaped so into his temporary bed. He was looking at his dozed half-elf friends, who was know only Martel and Mithos and sleep no far from his place. Yuan had return home to his old hometown. Tomorrow Kratos would decide what to do. Sleep is his priority.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Ratatosk was waiting...but he didn't expect to wait that long, Tynan had stepped into his chamber.

"I didn't expect you to come here now. It could wait until tomorrow."

"I'm a bit of a nocturnal person." Tynan confessed.

"I see… Perhaps it was expected with those who associate with Hel."

"I told you I'm not-"

"-No… Perhaps you are not. But in a way or another, only gods know why your side of family had made agreement with Hel."

"You recognized me…?"

"You all have the same eyes. I cannot see why Kratos and the Name-giver fail to see it. But you had the strangest one…one was Odin's lost eye."

Without warning, the giant squirrel stepped closer to Tynan and shoved his tail to the front of the young deity's face.

Tynan eyes suddenly reacted to Ratatosk's shove. The boy's eyes that once all wine colored…one of them flashed in brilliant between yellow and white color, like a diamond. Like Ratatosk, Tynan now had heterochromatic eyes. The young deity winced as his eyes had back to the original color. He didn't expect the Summon Spirit to recognize him easily.

"Odin's lost eye…interesting. Of course you're one of the few who worthy held his. Those who are not his decedent will burnt if they posses his lost eye. That was interesting…your being as a death god carrying Odin's lost eye. It was illogical."

"It should be logical." Tynan sighed, "If Hel wanted safety assurance from my family. I once dead and then she can revive me and so they made deals, as simple as that. I live but I have to be her successor. Odin's lost eye was a tool to make me a better god."

Ratatosk was interest he ask the young deity to continue, "And then…?"

"In my time, Hel was deceased in a way or another…in unexpected conclusion. Just like her promise I became her successor. But-"

"But…?"

"I'm not stable enough to be a death god." Tynan lowered his head, "Not yet."

"This brought the reason why you were here?"

"Yes…" Tynan grumbled, "Because I still cannot hold the balance between the realm of death from the reality that some of the gods escaped. They came back to the world as corrupted souls."

"Which is why you were in this time?"

"Not exactly... Jormungand was alive."

The gigantic squirrel raised one of his eyebrows, "The Midgard Serpent? What did he do to make you drastic measure such as travelling time here?"

"He hurt my father…"

Ratatosk paused a while until he continued, "Is he well?"

"He was hospitalized." He hated answering that but Ratatosk continued.

"Did he know you were here?"

"No…"

"But you're not here alone?"

Tynan was paused for a while and then answered, "Jormungand was here."

"He was but he had gone. But you did not come here alone, did you?"

The boy sighed, he had to confess all, "There is a protozoan. Well, he was once a protozoan."

"He had involved?"

"In his final form. He was looking an item for me."

"I might guess your abduction with Kratos was out of his knowing."

Tynan mouth puckered, "Yes..."

Ratatosk gave another pause when he looked at the young deity. He didn't realize the boy's future was strange… Then again, his mana signature is strange enough.

"So…what is your business with Kratos? Surely you have known the danger on dangling with the past."

"I need him, for a mission."

"You can't take him." Ratatosk snorted.

"You can't expect me to do that! I need him!"

"I'm aware the danger of the Midgard Serpent. Take Lloyd if you wish, but you can't take Kratos."

"Since when you care so much of him!" The young deity spat.

"Kratos is one of my knights. He had brought enough trouble by disappearing because you took him. I only care only one command in this world."

"-his father?"

Ratatosk paused for a while when Tynan had hit the right mark with his precise words. The gigantic Squirrel looked carefully quickly to his sides. He circled around his lair making sure there's no other presence in there. After he was sure the host was clear he quickly ran to Tynan and hissed right on his face.

"Do NOT speak of his name when in Kratos presence. If that young man knows anything about his father's role…his father will condemn my existence."

"Funny…he's the one who created-"

"Silence!"

Tynan was silenced but it was Ratatosk's turn in a weak position. The worse thing if he let Kratos out of his sight was the real reason why he had been recruited as his knights. He wouldn't want to let Kratos know the truth, but sending him in danger was far worse than knowing. For more than a year, Ratatosk can keep Kratos as his knight because Aselia was still on his range. His monsters are everywhere. They can watch Kratos carefully to ensure his safety. Now Tynan here... as a young deity who can take him to time travel, that was definitely out of his range.

"I'll make you a perfect deal. I will let Kratos go, if he was eager to do your mission. Now swear to me not to tell Kratos."

"That's not fair!"

"Swear!"

"Very well…"

Ratatosk finally returned to his stance as he sighed in relief. Like he was carrying a real burden before, "Lord Xander Aurion…had cursed his being long before he decided to live with the humans… He never wanted his son knowing what he is. I did tell him, that the truth cannot be hidden forever, sooner or later he will find out."

Tynan nodded carefully in this situation he can only agree.

"He would not listen…much like his son grown to be." Ratatosk snorted, "But at least, he wouldn't hear it from me." He sighed, and then turned to the young deity, "So what was the Midgard Serpent wanted?"

"He wanted to wipe off the Name-giver's existance." Tynan growled, "By doing so he was looking for Lloyd's mother."

"This was indeed getting complicated."

,,, ,,, ,,,

**It was fun to make Xander this mysterious ^^ I enjoy writing him. **

**Let's just hope his identity would be discovered on the next chapter.**


	8. Chronicles of Aurions

**Yeah It's another flashback between Kratos and his father**

**Sorry if you're confused or mixed up**

,,, ,,, ,,,

_**"What was silent in the father speaks in the son, **_

_**and often I found in the son the unveiled secret of the father"**_

_**-Friedrich Nietzsche**_

,,, ,,, ,,,

_Xander had never run this fast in his long immortal life. He was looking...looking for his remaining family, while he was running in the middle of the city of Acropolis. Now the city was basked in fire, millions of cries ringing his ears, and sword clashing. The city was cruelly rampaged by barbarians, because of the war that had begun 800 years ago. This was truly his fault, the mana tree couldn't held the balance. It had reached the limit and now most of the people had to pay it's price, and then his family..._

_He panicked, though it was not shown in his face. He cannot feel any of his families' mana signature. He can only felt one: Kratos, his eldest son._

_He soon spotted him when one of the barbarians caught his son's roughly on his hair while the young teenager was struggling to free himself. Without hesitation he sliced the man's head off, and throwing him aside. When he picked his son who was in catatonic state, his wine eyes saw Kratos held firmly on something in his hand. He grimaced on what he saw... It was another hand, a small bloodied hand. He suspected the worst. The toddler hand belonged to his youngest child that deceased._

_He whispered with shaken voice, "Damien couldn't make it."_

_Ignoring that grim news, Xander called his son's name, trying to catch his attention, "Kratos, look at me."_

_The boy obeyed, but his eyes was moist in tears and all, whispering, "Why...?"_

_Xander hadn't give any answer because his son suddenly screaming._

_"Why am I...? WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE ALIVE?" He yelled on top of his lungs, "WHY?"_

_There wasn't anything he knew about his father, Kratos would admit it. Even there was a rumor, that his mother married that man without knowing much of his origin. All he knew that his father was a mysterious vagabond with few words. He came out from nowhere carrying anything but his name. It wasn't mattered at first, seeing their parents loved each other. But after his mother and his younger brothers killed brutally, he felt there are so many facts this man hide from his child._

_That dreadful night...the day that his family died in front of him, he was the only one survived. Why? His father couldn't answer it. _

_,,, ,,, ,,,_

_Few months later he asked his father if he can be a soldier like him. To be strong enough so he can stay alive. Xander Aurion was doubting his son's choice, but then he decided to fulfill his wishes._

_One night, after he was haunted by nightmares, Kratos ventured to his living room seeking comfort from his father. He saw him with three other men whom he'd never seen before. Actually, they were familiar...but Kratos can't remember who they were. _

_"Kratos... Come in."_

_He entered the room hesitantly._

_He introduced the tree strange men, older by thirties, but slightly still looked younger than Xander. His father was the largest, but the man who seemed to be an archer was almost as tall as him._

_"I've been thinking about your wish to be a warrior, Kratos. They will be your trainers from now on. These are your uncles."_

_"We have heard about what happened. We are regretting about your mother and your younger brothers' unfortunate fate." said the one with the bow, "I am Vali."_

_It was strange when he meet those guys in front of him. He never knew that his father had any relatives, at least not any that he knew. But they were all looked familiar, perhaps that's why. The blond one was the one who came closer to Kratos at first. He gently embraced the young teen as the man, cradling his head. It felt comforting to know at least there's another relative by your side. He knew that he wouldn't be alone. He had another remaining family._

_"The last time I saw you. You were a small baby in a cradle. I am Baldr. My...how you have grown..." Baldr whispered as he carefully look at him, "You have your father's eyes... Your hair was like your mother though, bright red like autumn colour. I must've admitted you've grown into a fine-looking man. Don't you think so, brother Hod?"_

_The other one whom Baldr called, he was black haired wearing a blindfold. It took minutes to make Kratos realized that his last uncle was blind. He cannot see Kratos plainly, so he touched his hair, feathering it. He was called Hod, best known as Baldr's twin brother, "Indeed... He might become as strong as his father's." (1)_

_Few years later, after Kratos' mysterious trio uncles was introduced to him, the auburn teen had made a rapid progress. He enjoyed sparing with Baldr's swordsmanship, learning how to defend himself with Hod's staff, and learned how to aim right with Vali's archery. In the Tethe'alla's elite soldier, he was appointed as the army's general quickly by his father. Within then, he was appointed as the first youngest general ever to rule over those elite soldiers._

_Despite his busy time, Kratos' favour those times was when he was with his father and uncles. Baldr was the kindest, gentlest and always talking about beauty and aesthetics in this world. Hod was the most mysterious one. He was as quiet as his father, partly because of his blindness. He didn't fond of Xander, but he softened quickly to his son. Vali was Kratos' favorite uncle. He was also the closest one to his father. _

_The auburn young soldier once wondered why all of his uncles had names resembling the gods in Norse myth legends. It was answered with a joke by Vali, who was saying their mother favored the god's name. Xander changed his name because he wasn't fond of it. But one night had changed his perspective to this trio. Kratos accidentally heard his father's serious conversation with his brothers. It happened when one of Kratos' uncles discussed the death of his wife and his younger children. _

_"I should have known it would end like this." Xander spoke weakly, "It is all my fault."_

_"You cannot change what they are, dear brother. No, it is not your fault." Baldr answered, "All we can do is ensuring Kratos safety." _

_"We cannot fail now..." Xander voice had grown hoarse, "He's the only thing that's left for me in this world."_

_"Do not overcome yourself." Hod warned, "Kratos had grown into a strong man under our watchful eyes."_

_"He was still as vulnerable as his mother." Xander complained._

_"We cannot be sure, though..." Vali objected, "You should ask the summon spirit of the Kharlan Tree. That way, we can tell his being, whether he's a mortal or not."_

_And that's it...the key word._

_That clicked him. He wasn't exactly a human. In truth Kratos had doubt his being because his father's uncommon size._

_This summon spirit that was dwelling on the Kharlan Tree. He should have answers why his family was assassinated and he was the only one survived._

_Suddenly he felt that he cannot be in that room too long. He shouldn't have heard those words because his father wouldn't let him. But Kratos was determine to meet that summon spirit even though he had no clue where it is. His father was hiding something..._

,,, ,,, ,,,

Lloyd groggily woke up from the rays of the sun. He never was a morning person, but it depended how comfortable his bed was. In truth it was the first time he sleep in the clearances vines between the branches. Thankfully there's no bugs and the leaves are not to damp to be considered as a bed. At first, Lloyd sit up and found his red jacket dangled in one of the branches. He took it and put it on.

He smelled good food from the main branches where the other Ratatosk's knights dwelled. While blinking his garnet eyes, Lloyd slowly get down to their gathering. He saw his younger father, Kratos, with little Mithos and younger Martel who was preparing for breakfast.

"Morning Lloyd..." the green haired half-elf girl greeted him at first.

"Hey...have you seen Tynan?"

"He's at your back..." Kratos answered.

"Huh...AAAAH!" Lloyd jumped when he saw the boy surprisingly at his back with a moody face.

Tynan didn't look very well. In fact, there were black lines under his eyes and his skin was paler than ever.

"Tynan..." Lloyd whispered, "What happened?"

"That crazy rat was talking too much. I didn't get any sleep after that." Tynan grumbled while mentioning Ratatosk.

"Now you're speaking my language." Kratos chuckled, "How's it going?"

"Not good, we have some agreement. But I'm not pleased if things didn't turn out to my way."

"So what should we do now?"

"We'll wait for Yuan."

"For what?" Kratos was confused.

Tynan didn't reply. He asked Martel weakly if he had some of the toast. When the girl approved, he took the toast and retrieved. Before Tynan left, he was pulled by Lloyd's hand on his shoulder.

"You seemed tense." Lloyd concluded.

"Things probably didn't go well if he's here..."

"Who?"

Tynan whispered, "Your grandfather..."

"My..." Lloyd choked, "Xander? Why would Kratos' Dad be here? I've heard that this tree's location is almost impossible to be reached?"

"Not for Xander Aurion." Tynan answered, "While I'll wait for Yuan, please don't tell Kratos about this."

Then Tynan left, leaving Lloyd in total confusion.

"I guess being a death god won't making him a morning person. Darkness had been his association. That explains his small black gooey minions before." Kratos suddenly spoke to Lloyd when Tynan left.

Lloyd blinked, "Tynan is a death god?"

"Uhm yeah, didn't I mention that to you?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot. It's just... I know he's not entirely a human. But a death god was not in my mind."

"It's complicated. He was once a human. Ugh, he won't tell me the details. The next thing I know that he was forced into becoming a death god once he reach adulthood. At such time, we should be grateful that we're humans. Do you have a good sleep, though?" Kratos then muffled the last question, because between his mouth he ate a burnt toast.

Lloyd nodded, "I've never been in a bed like that before."

"Get used to it." Kratos chuckled while his toast had been swallowed, "It felt strange at first but I have my moments until I adjust the bed."

"You have been sleeping here before?"

"Only few times when I was overnight, otherwise my Father would be berserk at my disappearance. Martel and Mithos are staying here."

"What about Yuan?"

"Almost never." Kratos answered, "He had a sick mother at the home, but he comes here once a while. But he'll be here later, about an hour or so."

"Can you tell me? How did you met with Yuan and others? Yuan explained before. But he can't finish it."

Kratos smiled, "I really wanted to find the Kharlan Tree. Unlike most humans, I didn't do it for mana. I was looking for Ratatosk to find some answers."

"For what?"

This time he saw Kratos' smile faded into weak one, "It's personal"

,,, ,,, ,,,

_Kratos never found that tree as much as he wanted to find that majestic myth. _

_He tried and failed and his work as Tethe'allan elite soldier's general had decreased his free time. But one day he met the cyan haired half elf who was a thief from few years ago. He had to warn that guy because his subordinates had discovered his identity. But Kratos would never realized that this half-elf would lead him into extraordinary journey..._

_"Why are you following me?" cried the young Yuan when he realized the previous young general was pursuing him._

_"My men had spotted your being... It's best for you to not show up again." He spoke bluntly._

_"Why do you care?" He yelled and then runaway from his sight, "I don't need you anyway!" _

_BAM! _

_When Yuan ran, a sudden explosion almost hit him, but he was saved aside from his minor injury. Before he opened his eyes he saw that young auburn general's face that was helping him stand._

_"Are you all right?"_

_Funny...he was never asked with that strange question before. It sounded foreign to him, rarely human cared half-elf, but this general was helping him. Yuan couldn't answer, because he had realized where that explosion coming from: another rampage at a small village of half-elves. Yuan ignored Kratos' question because he saw a green haired girl was cornered. _

_With sudden sense of justice, Yuan had leaped to that place defending the girl. Strangely the auburn haired human was aiding him to this battle._

_"Human!" the barbarian spat, "What are you defending the half-elf?"_

_The auburn haired swung his sword threateningly, "I raise my sword to defend my country, not to kill mindlessly. Hurting an innocent girl is a crime." _

_Not a minute to spare they dispose the barbarians and saved the green haired girl._

_"Hey, are you all right?" Yuan asked awkwardly, he felt stings on his cheek for unknown reason. She had a strange appearance...with leafy ears on each side of her hair._

_"T-thanks..." the girl smiled to Yuan but gave a wary eye to the auburn companion who was standing beside him. She was probably confused on how a young human help and became a half-elf ally instead, "My brother! My brother!" _

_"What happened?" Yuan stammered. _

_"Our house!" she screamed, "It was on fire! My little brother was inside!" The girl was trying to reach her small house which not far from them. _

_"You can't go there! It's almost collapsing!" Yuan pulled her hand while she was calling her brother's name frantically. _

_Unexpectedly, his human companion had run off to the house instead._

_"H-HEY! Watch out!" _

_Kratos had entered the fiery house abruptly by knocking the door. Even without asking the brother's appearance description from the green haired girl, he had spotted him. There was a blond haired toddler beside a growing man...whose head was buried under the collapsing attic. He pulled the boy suddenly and hasting, because the house cannot support the weight any longer, fire had destroyed it's base. _

_He succeeded on escaping with that toddler who was clutching his armor, on the right devastating time. As soon as they escaped, the building was collapsing completely. _

_"Mithos!" The green haired girl was crying and running to him. Yuan, who was stunned, was following her behind._

_"Here..." Kratos handled her brother only soon to be collapse on his knee, feeling exhausted._

_"Thank you...thank you!" she cried kissing her little brother's forehead quickly._

_"No...problem..." Kratos weakly answered, his oxygen decreased because of the fire..._

_He finally fell on the ground, out of breath and completely unconscious._

_He must've been fainting...because he can only see blurry vision with few people whispering. He saw some misty colour, green, cyan, yellow, and dancing vermilion...that one must've been fire._

_"Actually he wasn't my friend to begin with..." he heard a familiar voice. Kratos remembered, it was the half-elf boy named Yuan._

_"He seemed nice." This time a girl's voice answered._

_"No we just met...and we actually aren't supposing to working together. But heh...he's weird. He's trying to save me before, I hate to admit."_

_"He saved my brother too... But I'm grateful to you, for saving me."_

_"Well...uh...it's nothing... I'm sorry about your village."_

_"Sometimes people cannot see that we aren't so different." She spoke weakly, "My father had died at first in my house. Before those barbarians take me outside."_

_"Your mother...?"_

_"That's what I about to find out."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"She left us a map... A map to the Giant Kharlan Tree."_

_"But...but that's a myth! There's no such thing as that large tree. No soul had found it yet. They tried but they always gone to that place and never come back." _

_Kratos groaned when he was fully awake. _

_Yuan noticed this first, "H-hey...he's awake!"_

_"Oh, thank goodness! We thought you were a goner!" the girl placed a hand on his forehead, "How are you feeling?"_

_"Like hell..." Kratos muttered. But even with all the slight burnt scars and injuries, it was minor. He can sit up and see the rest of remaining half-elves there. It was the cyan haired one, the little girl with strange ears, and her little brother whom he saved not long ago. Between the forsaken houses, they made a clearing and manage to make a temporary fireplace._

_"I want to thank you for saving my brother's life." The girl was taking his hand in gratitude. It's the half-elf way, "I am Martel... To whom I should thank this warrior?"_

_"Kratos... It's just Kratos."_

_"How am I going to thank all of you?"_

_"You said...you said something about the Kharlan Tree?"_

_The girl was stunned, but before she explained Kratos offered something unexpected._

_"I would like to go there...to where the Kharlan Tree dwelled. I can offer you my assistance."_

,,, ,,, ,,,

"So you had a map to the Kharlan Tree?" Lloyd asked.

"We never knew why our mother had it." Martel spoke weakly, "But she was an elf, she should know such things."

"Then what happened?"

"We started our journey." Kratos answered.

,,, ,,, ,,,

_"Are you crazy? We're just a bunch of teenagers...and a toddler?" Yuan hissed when they were finally agreed to find the Kharlan Tree, "Besides, we don't know for sure if that Giant tree exist!"_

_"If we can find it hard enough perhaps we can find it." Kratos muttered, "You don't have to come, you know..."_

_"I just can't leave them alone. It's too dangerous! Besides, what's your business with the Kharlan tree? Look, it's not like I trust you or anything. But... what is your real purpose on finding that tree, event though some people thought it as a myth?" _

_"I can't blame you for that hesitation. This war was caused by human's greed to dominate the mana. But I didn't seek that power." Kratos denied it too quickly, "I merely need to find answers from the summon spirit who dwelled on the giant tree..."_

_"But we hadn't known if that tree exists yet."_

_"We shall see..." Kratos spoke, "Shouldn't you be in home and worried about your sickly mother?"_

_"I don't have anything to bring home right now... And what about your father? Shouldn't he be worried?"_

_Kratos hadn't said anything. He wanted to find answers from his old man but he hadn't answered it, "He had things I did not know about. It's because of his silence, that I should seek the answers by myself. This is why I need to find that tree."_

_"It's all right." Martel suddenly spoke, "Kratos can come with us. I owe him my brother's life."_

_"You owe me nothing." Kratos answered, "You had done the favour by showing that place."_

_"I still thank you...and you too Yuan."_

_Yuan's face flustered easily._

_"Well, we better be prepare then..."_

,,, ,,, ,,,

Yuan yawned as he's doing the mid-stretch while walking to Ratatosk's lair. He had to get up early before his sickly mother noticed his depart. Ratatosk's job didn't give him money, but at least he'd given Yuan raw foods and healing items for his mother, but that's what mattered right? Money wasn't that mattered. Since he lacked of sleeping time, Yuan had short attention span and constantly yawning. He didn't realize a large shadow casting his environment.

The half-elf yelped when he saw…a giant Raven? At least that's what it is in front of him.

He took few steps back, because being a Ratatosk knight had trained him to be aware among strange creatures. Rule number one on meeting a beast: be sure to keep your eyes on it. Wait where are the eyes?

Yuan realized that this is not a living creature. In fact he remembered what it is. Yesterday he found Kratos with two stunning guests, the next Name-giver and a Norse god. The Norse god named Tynan was wearing the multifunction shape shifter cloak. But Yuan failed to realize it was a living thing from beginning. In front of him was not an ordinary giant Raven...it was Tynan's abandoned cloak.

So this is Tynan's minion? What exactly are these things? Shadow Creatures?

When the giant Raven didn't say anything, Yuan tried to speak it's name. He remembered Tynan called something from it's creature.

"Legion?"

The giant raven titled it's head for a while. After a while the giant raven cocked it's head to the half-elf and handled something between it's beak.

"A letter?"

Satisfied, the creature suddenly took off. The violent wind caused by the creature's wings almost blown Yuan away. When the creature was far away in the sky, Yuan could only stare that thing up in the sky slowly smaller until it had became nothing but a dot. Without hesitation, Yuan rapidly opened the letter and twitched both of his cyan eyes.

_Dear Yuan, if this letter has reached you (which I had no doubt it will be)_

_Please give it to Mr. Xander Aurion._

_Sincerely, Tynan._

"Have you seen a giant Raven somewhere?"

He was suddenly asked by a voice. Yuan quickly hide his letter to his pocket.

After the black giant raven he didn't prepare to meet his. There was a young man, a teenager about Yuan's age perhaps. He was wearing fully white shirt, with overlong sleeves, and white slender trousers. He looked like a white bishop with a long bandana circling his green shaggy hair ended with pig tail at the back. On his left arm, he carried a long spear with large glowing cyan jewel in the middle.

"Hi!" that young man called with a cheery voice, "Have you seen a giant Raven? I was looking for the boy who rides it. But lately he can't be spotted with that creature. That boy was my little master. Actually I have four masters in fact. There's my first master whom I dubbed as the eldest, after that there's the elder, the young master, and then my little master..."

Yuan raised an eyebrow when that young man asked. For one thing, this guy talked...a lot.

"Uhm...excuse me?" Yuan asked again, he was so confused.

"Oh! I forgot! Yes! I'm looking for the little master. His name is Tynan! He's a blond kid, about your age. He might be younger than you, though..."

"You know Tynan? That blond deity?" Yuan relieved, this guy was not a common people. That means he can trust this guy...though he talked way too much.

"Yes yes! Tynan!" the young man chirped, "Can you take me to him? He was out of my sight, these days. That little brat...he takes after his father." He huffed.

"Uh...you're some kind of Tynan's henchman or something?"

"His Butler, Caretaker, Guardian, chatting friend. Actually I'm his babysitter most of the time. I'm all of the above!" The young man giggled as he shook Yuan's hand hyper actively.

Yuan winced at the sudden gesture, "Tynan have been talking by Ratatosk for some time, in the lair of Ratatosk."

"He met him already? That's fast. Ah...no wonder he left his shadow minions outside. He was very risky, but he was also the chip of the old block. His father was crazily impossible, so was his grandfather. I shouldn't be surprised."

Yuan never understood any word of that man's saying. It seemed Tynan had this henchman who was working for his long unmentioned family.

The white young bishop gasped, "Oh, now I remember you! You're that stalker!"

"Stalker?" Yuan winced.

"My bad." The young man giggled, "You probably haven't recognized me, yet... I'm Noishe!"

"Funny..." Yuan muttered, "You name, sounded like my friend's bird pet."

Noishe whimpered. (2)

,,, ,,, ,,,

Yuan's next mission was...to deliver a letter to Xander Aurion.

A.K.A Kratos' father.

Kratos wasn't kidding. From the start he had warned Yuan that his meeting with the young deity in not a pleasant moment. Apparently Tynan had a bad habit on manipulating people. Now he was the one who had to do what he asked. At least he wasn't alone... He was accompanied by Tynan's somewhat henchman. But this crazy guy couldn't shut up!

"What is that?"

Boy, Yuan almost couldn't stand Noishe constant question per minute. How could Tynan get a hang of this guy? His mouth was endless!

"Your boss sent me this. It was a letter that was meant for Xander Aurion."

Noishe gasped dramatically, "That...that little brat! I should have known he would do this! The nerve!"

"He'll do what?"

"Oh oh! Bad Noishe! Noisy Noishy! I'm a bad! Bad loud mouthed! I shouldn't say that!" Noishe suddenly slapped both of his cheeks with his hands as a result of his...punishment.

"Uhm...you don't have to tell me if it's personal."

"I'm sorry..." Noishe whimpered again, "It's so hard to keep secrets without my little master."

"I'll say..." Yuan rolled his eyes, "The problem is, your boss has been ordering me to send this letter..."

He didn't meet Xander Aurion personally. There were few occasions that fate met him with this strange man. He didn't even know his friend's father that well. All he remembered from that Commander of Tethe'alla's elite soldier was his abnormal size. Although that large man never bothered Yuan, despite the growing discrimination to half-eleves, Xander cares nothing but the life of his one and last son. Kratos had been showing mercy to Yuan, so the father let him do what he wanted.

"Now what am I'm going to do?" Yuan groaned, without realizing that he was walking in the middle of the dark forest, "That gigantic Commander was looking for Kratos, he could be anywhere!"

He stopped death track when he suddenly was slammed to a tree. His weapon was broken, cut in half.

"Yuan!" Noishe cried in worry.

"Well...what do we have here? A fresh half-elf...and a...human...sort of."

Yuan widened his eyes when he's conscious. He was caught by a lady, quite taller than most ladies. She was very skinny, beautiful, but Yuan feared deadly by her presence. She had a large scythe which was used to pinning him, it was probably the one that cut his weapon in half. But it's not her weapon that scares the young half-elf.

It was her left hand...that Yuan could swear it was nothing but bones.

Yet, beneath the lady's jet black hair that covered half of her face, Yuan could see her rotten skin into skull. This woman was a half-skeleton. Wait...He remembered that description from Ratatosk. Yuan struggled to remember what that Summon Spirit said, but he couldn't figure it out.

"A little half-elf wandering in the dark forest, don't you think that's an unwise decision, young lad." The lady stroked Yuan's cheek with her bony finger from her left hand. This made Yuan trembled with indescribable fear. He felt cold and numb at the same time.

Yuan felt his body weakened with no explanation.

Suddenly the sound of a metal clashed together. Noishe had defended him. Unlike Yuan's, his spear was immune to the lady's weapon.

"You're prepared one..."

"Please..." Noishe whispered, while Yuan can see that guy was trembling in fear, "Please leave us alone..."

"Hel, that's enough!" a rough voice was heard from the back.

The lady was pouting but she withdrew her scythe. The teenager half-elf panted heavily when he escaped from the death. Though Noishe had helped him stand. He looked with disbelief eyes at the presence of the two: the famous goddess of death named Hel and Xander Aurion who was known as Kratos father. This...this is unbelievable! Yuan had met another goddess from Norse mythology. Hel was Ratatosk's nemesis for eons. What's with Xander's involvement? That man is mad! He talked to Hel as if she was nothing to be feared off.

"What did I told you about taking lives?" Xander spoke without any emotion whatsoever.

"You cannot blame me if I found a fresh victim." Hel defended herself.

"That is not good enough to be excuse..." He continued, "He's one of my son's. Do not touch him."

"What about him?"

"Who are you...?" Xander narrowed his wine eyes dangerously to Noishe.

"Noishe, sire." The young bishop gulped, "I'm with him." He mentioned Yuan who was beside him.

This time the goddess annoyance was clearly seen from her expression. She can't do anything under the watchful eyes of Xander...why?

"Fine..." she pouted again.

Yuan shivered horrified on thinking how life was saved, simply because he was Xander's son's friend, though he was thankful that Noishe saved his life too. Noishe hadn't said anything, his cheery-self had turned into tension because he met Xander. So that young bishop help the half-elf stand.

"Mister...Mister Aurion..."

The large man looked aside him, and then replied, "Yes?"

"There's a...there's a letter for you..."

"From?"

"Just...take it..." Yuan took out his letter and handled it to the large man with shaken voice and trembling hand.

"Who is it from?" Hel asked out of her curiosity.

Xander muttered, "The King..."

Seeing he had accomplished his small task from Tynan, Yuan tried pulled Noishe to flee. He wobbly ran to the forest, he was stopped by Xander's voice.

"Lads... Do not speak of our encounter to my son."

Yuan bit his lip when he heard it right. He tried to runaway once again but this time Hel called.

"Oh by the way, little half-elf..."

"...wh-what...?" Yuan shivered once again.

"Ratatosk's lair is this way." Hel pointed the other direction.

Apparently Yuan had took the wrong way almost misleading Noishe.

Yuan froze thinking on how the goddess Hel knew that he was heading towards Ratatosk's lair? But it didn't matter, he had to run fast!

When Yuan had fled out of his sight, the goddess of death asked.

"Is that white bishop was..."

"He was the protozoan."

"What's that protozoan doing in here? I thought his form supposed to be a...bird."

"That is not our concern now." Xander didn't care as he opened the letter.

Hel was silent until Xander cursed under his breath.

"Is something wrong?"

Xander had read the letter, the result didn't please him, "That next death deity who kidnapped my son was far cleverer than I thought. He had informed the King of Tethe'alla. The King had discovered my son's disappearance."

"Do we have concern on that mortal...? Despite his rank to humans, he's still a worthless mortal."

"Mortal or not, he's my wife's cousin. I have to head back to him and confirm this mistake." Xander turned to leave which made Hel gasped in incredulity.

"What are you doing?" Hel's voice rose slightly, "You are further away from the Ratatosk's lair? Surely, you would ignore that King. Your son's safety first!"

"I am sure that his safety was on Ratatosk's hand." He then turn around, "If I didn't return to the King, he would likely to claim Kratos away from me."

"Why do you care so much to that bastard?" Hel spat, "Have you known that ever since you marry his cousin, you are being manipulated like a dog? You could slice his throat easily! By doing that, not only you had the right to own your son, you can replace his throne and rule over Tethe'alla...even the whole world!"

"He is my wife's cousin." Xander sighed.

"Confound it!" Hel screamed, "YOU ARE VIDAR!" (3)

Xander froze for a millisecond.

"You are the strongest Odin's son next to Thor! You are the 'wide ruler', the god of silence, the leader of the seven surviving deities after Ragnarok, the name-giver of the Kharlan Tree, the creator of that damn Ratatosk. You are the one who killed Fenrir, the giant wolf, my eldest brother, that Odin's killer, with your bare hands!" the goddess pour so much anger that she scream the last sentences.

The god of silence did not speak any word. He waited until Hel control her emotion.

Hel laughed sardonically, "A god who became a dog. You knew the King's intention, yet you let you pride swallow by that man's greed."

He spoke for the first time after her sudden outburst, "Do you know...why the gods had died?"

The goddess of death looked at her brother's assassin. Since he was twice of her size she can only looked up, "By their stupidity?"

Xander shook his head slowly, "The gods died...because we are playing gods in this world. We forgot that we are not the real creator of this world. No, there is another God, the real God. We are just wizards, powerful beings, whose role in this world to be the balance of the world's essence. Yet, we forgot our role. Because our unfinished settlement with the other deity tribe, we killed each other.. We are deceased afterward."

"That does not explain your change of behavior."

"I am tired...to have authority in this world." He sighed, "The other seven remaining gods and I had had it. The age of gods had no longer existed. It is human's turn to rule the world. The deities' role had been replaced by the Summon Spirit. The gods are no longer allowed to live as we are. Until then, the seven surviving gods should have to live among humans and elves."

"What does that have anything to do with marrying that useless slut-"

BAM!

With an instance Hel was pinned to the tree nearby by her mouth. Xander's large hand was covering her mouth wholly.

"Do not speak ill of the death. Tongue...is a very dangerous thing. Because it's existence had created the misconception that leads the war." He muttered and Hel could hear a hint of danger tone in his voice.

Slowly Xander...or the once deity called Vidar, released her as the woman slumped to the ground. The goddess of death didn't say anything when she stood up on her feet. She sighed bitterly and whispered.

"Is she...beautiful...?" Hel muttered weakly.

Xander didn't speak. He as the god of silence always chooses his words carefully. He refused to lie, he loved Kratos' mother even when she was deceased. He loved her not by her looks but her deep in her soul as well. But if he was telling that true feeling, it would only hurt Hel.

Hel finally left him behind, running and refused to let Xander saw at her weak emotion. She was known as the queen of the sorrow, she'd deal with people's scream at her domain. The screams and sadness came in the depths of her lair. It was full of tormented people. But Hel was a lady...a lady with pride and because of that she will not let her sadness control her. Woman with pride hide their tears, and Hel, even though she was a goddess, was one of them.

So what did Hel call him? Ah yes... he was the god of silence named Vidar. The large god had not moved from that spot. It has been a while that someone mentioned his old name...his origin.

He loathed it. But as much as he damned his existence, it is the truth.

,,, ,,, ,,,

**OMG! Kratos' dad is a living Norse god! How cool is that?**

**(1) In case you're wondering Kratos' mentioned uncles were the real gods XD I wasn't sure which was the eldest and suchs, despite they're brother's of Kratos' father they're all have different mothers. But in here, since Vidar was the leader, I made him as the eldest. There are other 3 gods unmentioned from 7 surviving gods, two of them were Vidar's nephews, one of them was a possible uncle. Though in here I only mentioned those three Vali, Baldr and Hod (name could be change since it was derived from ancient Norse name)**

**Vali = Vidar's brother with other mother. He was known as the archer, he was the closest to Vidar, he could be the second in command in seven surviving gods.**

**Baldr = Vidar's brother with another mother (o_o) He was known as the brightest, handsome and the god of aesthetics. That is why he can't shut up about how pretty Kratos' hair was.**

**Hod = Bald'r twin brother, different mother with Vidar but I think he had the same mother with Baldr. He was god of blind. He had problem with Vali because he had killed him once, he slightly dislike Vidar because he favored Vali most.**

**(2) Noishe had finally made a appearance! Why? Because I need someone to knock sense out of Tynan's crazy ideas. Somehow he was in his final form, human. There was mentioned 4th form before human but we never know what that form was like. I imagined his looks will became like the mage in Ar Tonelico manga. (**without space** http :/ www . onemanga . com /Ar_Tonelico_Arpeggio/2/39/)**

**(3) Vidarr or Vidar (Norse people had habit on adding 'r' in the back of names -_-;) was the grand god of silence. It's a shame he's not as famous as his father (Odin) or his half-brother, yet from another mother (Thor) :P His role was very important after Ragnarok. If you ask if Vidar was a giant or god, well... he's both, his mother is a giantess. So I imagine that he was ...large. But actually in the Norse myth, giants sometimes referred as gods too. Vidar's grandfather, Odin's father was a giant too. **

**Hel was fully a giant, both of her parents are pure giants, though later she was appointed as a goddess. In here she wasn't that large compared to Vidar in this story. She...ugh...liked Vidar (as in **_**that**_** way) for some reason, though it was fiction compared to the real Norse. Their relationship was complicated since Vidar killed her brother. After that, ironically he only loved Kratos' mother, his late wife, who was a family of an aristocrat in Tethe'alla.**


	9. Fundamental

**Um... sorry! I've been busy that I replied this chapter late. **

**Anyhow there's a lot of flash back here. Hope you all won't be confused. Surprise! There's no quotation, just Vid...er...Xander talking nonsense XD.**

**I'm surprised how much people commented about Noishe appearance! I'm glad that I made his appearance early :)**

**It's a bird? No! It's a dog? No! It's a demon slayer human! **

**No, it's Noishe!**

,,, ,,, ,,,

_In Kratos' distant memory he remembered when his father spoke of his name._

_"You're name is Kratos..." Xander spoke to his eldest son suddenly as he carefully feathered the boy's auburn hair, "I hope that with your strength, you will use it wisely... _

_It would be such a useless trait if a man couldn't use his strength to defend those who are weak, and dear to them."_

_,,, ,,, ,,,_

_Kratos jerked his head when he heard stones thrown into his fireplace with his new-found half-elf friends. Martel cried while clutching Mithos into her embrace, Yuan had been defending her, yelling to those rock throwers. They were the villagers of Heimdall, who had gathered around, blaming their village's unfortunate fate on Martel and Mithos. All because they thought it wouldn't have happened if those two weren't there._

_"You half-eleves aren't welcome here! Because of your existence, this village was destroyed!"_

_"Hey! Stop it!" Yuan yelled. Angrily, he dodged of the the rocks._

_When Kratos was fully awake, he noticed Mithos's cries. It brought back his childhood trauma of when he couldn't save his brother. He snarled and took the mayor of the village by his collar. Before the villagers could react, Kratos raised his sword threateningly._

_"Unless you want to lose your head..." he growled, "I suggest, you shut your mouth and leave us alone."_

_"Why...why you wouldn't dare..."_

"_Do you want to bet on it?" now the tip of Kratos' sword was touching the man's throat._

_When Kratos roughly pushed that man away, he scrambled back ordering the people to go back. As soon as they no longer underestimate the young soldier, the villagers left them alone, though they expected them to leave._

"_Kratos...thank you."_

_He didn't look at Martel when she thanked him. He only sheathed his sword and spoke, "We better leave this place."_

"_Hey...are you all right?" Yuan asked Martel once she and her brother were banished from Heimdall their hometown._

"_Y-yes, I'm fine..." Martel gave a weak smile while her brother, Mithos, was clutching her hand._

"_Don't mind the people." Kratos snorted, "They're cowards, only thinking the benefit of themselves."_

"_Kratos was right, Martel."_

"_Thanks Yuan, I'm sorry that you're dragged into this..."_

"_N-no problem." Yuan stammered, his cheeks were slightly flushed, "You...you can come to my village. Most of them didn't mind if you're half-elf. The people there owed to my father, who helped building windmill for them."_

"_Thank you, but I need to find this tree. Perhaps by finding it, we can meet our mother." Martel's ear twitched, "Your father must've been a good man."_

_Yuan stopped for a while, "Yeah... It's a shame he died in war."_

"_I'm so sorry..." Martel's ear bent down, while her hand touching Yuan's slightly, "We just lost our father too back in the village. Our mother was missing. We can only hope she will be in the Kharlan Tree, or at least we had clue where she might be."_

_The cyan haired half-elf walked again, "I hope you'll find her. Hopefully she's in a good health, unlike my sickly mother. She cannot bear the sorrow of losing my father, that's why she was ill until today. At least someone here had a good life." Yuan eyed the auburn eldest in front of him, "Seriously Kratos, you're a Tethe'alla's elite soldier general, at such a young age, an aristocrat? What more do you want?"_

_This time Kratos stopped, realizing that he was being talked to. Since the young warrior was leading the way, everyone else had stopped too._

_"My mother and my siblings are all died in the war, and I was forced to watch their slaughter. My father was the only one left." Kratos garnet eyes flickered in sealed anger, "I am as unfortunate as all of you."_

_"Kratos..." Martel muttered._

"_I'm sorry, I had no idea." Yuan apologized._

"_It's all right..." Kratos turned once more, "I just wished there's some way for me to be more capable on protecting all of them, then none of this would happen." _

_The auburn soldier continuing his pace after few minutes murmuring regrets to himself._

_The unlikely group had ventured an unknown land covered by blinding mist. To make it worse, not only the mist was thick, it was night already._

_With no guidance from the stars, they had to awkwardly hold hands with each other, though Yuan was happy holding Martel's hand. He was trying so had to gather courage and ensure her safety... Kratos noticed Yuan's fondness to their only girl in the member. He could only shake his head while he smiled a bit at the toddler who held his had, the little blond boy named Mithos._

_Suddenly Kratos stopped abruptly again. Mithos bumped into his back as the soldier quickly held him...as if the boy was endangered._

_Martel asked again, "Is...something wrong...?"_

_Kratos slowly unsheathed his sword, "Do you get the feeling that we're being watched?"_

_Yuan shivered, "Y-yeah..."_

"_What is it...?" Martel whimpered while she calmed down her brother who was beginning to cry._

"_Monsters..." Kratos answered._

_Thousands of pairs of eyes were watching them, some of then growling._

,,, ,,, ,,,

Lloyd groaned, "Not the cliff hanger!"

"Hey, let me finish my breakfast!" Kratos complained while he munched another toast.

The brunette haired warrior complained, "But that's the best part!"

Martel giggled, "Kratos was very good at storytelling, isn't he?"

"Well... I..." Lloyd didn't know how to say it. It was a strange jubilation when he listened to Kratos' tales. Perhaps it triggered memory when he was small, listening his father's story with sparkled eyes admiringly looking at the man.

"Anyway, the monsters..." Kratos was about to continue until he heard a cry from the borders of Kharlan Tree.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH! I'm telling you she's aftering us!" A blur of cyan and white came to enter the place.

"Yuan, slow down! She's not going to come after us, She can't come in here!"

The Ratatosk's knights recognized Yuan who burst beyond the wilderness borders of the Kharlan Tree. Along him there was a strange young white bishop who was slightly looking as old as Yuan.

"Owie..." Yuan muttered. He was piled with that white bishop above him. Martel reacted faster. She ran towards Yuan and help him stand while the unknown bishop scrambled away from the half-elf teenager.

"Yuan, what happened to you?"

However, when the cyan haired half-elf tried to say something, no words came out. Yuan panicked, afraid that he had lost his voice, but when the tried to speak again, he could... But when the tried to explain the details to Martel, he couldn't speak... What was going on? Oh... wait... he forgot Noishe!

"I'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry!" The white bishop muttered those words as he stood up and helping Yuan from the other side.

Kratos ran after Martel, he was soon followed by Lloyd behind him. But after he was aware another unknown presence he stopped for few meters away from Yuan. He held Mithos and Lloyd's arm at the same time preventing them to go further.

"Senseeei!" Mithos' complained.

"Hush!" The young general' garnet eyes fell to the green haired bishop, "There's an intruder!"

Lloyd understood his wariness, "Who's...that?"

One of the Centurions popped out beside Kratos. They're always alarmed when they sense another presence, "...another unknown presence?"

Aqua yelped, "Intruder?"

"His mana signature was associated with the Kharlan tree."

"That's impossible! The only people who had that kind of signature was the Ratatosk knights, gods and..."

When the white young bishop helped Yuan to his feet, he declared while saluting hyperactively, "Greeting to all citizens of the Kharlan Tree! I come in peace and assure you all that I mean no harm."

"He's a bit..." Mithos muttered.

"Weird and loud-mouthed...?" one of Kratos' eyebrows raised.

"Somehow I get the feeling I know this...guy..." Lloyd whispered to the auburn haired soldier.

"Funny..." Kratos shivered slightly, "I get the same weird feeling too."

The white bishop abruptly stopped when he spotted Kratos and Lloyd far away. Then after his eyes widened in surprise, he ran to them and tackled both of the grown men at the same time!

"KRATOS! LLOYD! I'm soooo happy to found you here! I can't believe that I get to see both of you again in this state! Oh! It's been so long since... You might not believe me what happened back then when I was stranded!" The white bishop almost cried in tears as both of his arms circling Kratos and Lloyd. Even though he was as tall as both of those grown man, the two Aurions was forced to hold back because this green haired bishop has a strong grip. Kratos took the embrace the worse because that unknown man was holding a staff, that thing pressed into his body.

"What the...?" Lloyd choked in shock.

"H-hey! Get off of me!" Kratos was wriggling away.

"Oh...my bad..." he let both of them go.

"What is wrong with you?" Kratos yelled as he took few steps back from him.

"D-do I know you?" Lloyd shivered.

"Whaaaaaat? How could you forget your own pal? Wait a minute..." The white bishop's eyes were as wide as his muscles could stretch. He was very fast, because by the second, he caught Lloyd by his collar, "Lloyd Irving? How in the name of Odin did you get here? I mean... I'm glad you're here and all, but this is not your time!"

"Well it's a long story...hang on! Who the heck are you?"

"Don't you recognize me...?" He whimpered.

..Wait... whimpering? Thoses whimpers sounded very familiar...

"You're... you're..." Lloyd stammered as he back away from the white bishop slightly. He couldn't say the name correctly, because it wasn't true, right? It was impossible! He couldn't be..

"Noishe...?"

All present noticed Tynan. he showed up after hearing Yuan's sudden entrance. The boy was so shocked that everyone thought he was in a catatonic state.

"Noishe...what...? How did you get here?" He stammered.

"Liiiiiitle Masteeeeer!" Noishe didn't answer the boy, instead he tackled him, making Tynan yelp.

Lloyd screamed, "NOISHE!"

"THAT NOISHE?" Kratos gawked.

Lloyd turned his head to Kratos, "Wait, you know him?"

Kratos looked at him back, "I had a pet named Noishe. He's my bird!"

"No, he's my dog!"

Tynan corrected while he was still in Noishe's bear hug, "Actually he's my henchman...A demon slayer human."

"Wait...wait... Noishe is that really you?" Lloyd

"Yep!" Noishe giggled, "Hiiiii Lloydie!"

"Did you say Noishe was a dog before?"

"He had been a bird?"

"Wait..." the two swordmen froze when they realized Noishe's relationship to Tynan.

Noishe whimpered, "Uh-oh..."

"Noishe...why are calling Tynan, little master?"

The death god realized this as he swatted Noishe's hands, "Oh boy..." Tynan muttered.

Yuan and Martel had gathered back to them as the half-elf defended him, "Give him a break, he just saved me!"

"From what?"

"..." Once again Yuan opened his mouth but now words came out.

What's going on?

"Yuan, did something happen?"

"I've trying to tell you! Last time when I met Noishe I-..."

Yuan shivered, realizing that something had gone wrong. Why couldn't he speak anything? His voice was fine and he had to hesitation in telling them what happened. But when he tried to say that he met the goddess of death and Kratos's father... he couldn't say anything, nothing at all!

Tynan narrowed his garnet eyes he recognized the problem from Yuan.

Kratos however, wasn't patient enough. He had a bad habit insulting him, it came from hanging out too much with Ratatosk, "You're too stress out. Probably Tonitrus had shock therapy on you."

"Take that back!" Yuan tackled Kratos as they wrestling each other.

To make it worse Lloyd demanded answer from Tynan, "Tynan what's going on? Why is Noishe with you? He's been working with you all the time?"

"You've been dragging Lloyd all along? This is why you left me few days before? How did you catch him?" Noishe wailed, it was clear that the boy had left him alone stranded in this world.

"He stole my locket..." Lloyd accused.

"Tynan! I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Noishe gasped dramatically.

"L-let me explain...!" Tynan raised both of his hands in defense.

It was a chaos, with Lloyd's demanding answers, Tynan defend back, Noishe whine, Kratos and Yuan was still wrestling each other rolling down the roots of Giant Kharlan Tree.

"I hate fighting..." Mithos cried adding another noise among the yelling from them.

The only girl in presence was Martel, who was trying so hard calming them.

"Uhm...Please don't fight...?" She spoke it feebly.

It was useless, the second was no different, third plea was slightly louder, the fourth however...

"QUUUIIIIEEET ALL OF YOU!" Martel snapped.

The smoke cleared revealing Yuan who was pulling Kratos pony tail, Kratos was choking the half-elf teenager's neck though it was not considered into killing. Lloyd, Tynan and Noishe froze in the spot. All of their eyes widened, watching warily to Martel who was boiling her anger. After Martel took few breaths, she commanded all of the boys except her brother. Her mouth wording it rapidly, somehow she managed to control the situation.

"Yuan, don't get your anger easily, let go of Kratos! Really, Kratos! Yuan was trying to tell something! Lloyd, calm down. Noishe, stop whimpering! Tynan! Be a man and answer the question quickly! As all of you sit, sit, sit SIIIIIT!"

Nobody dared to object her demand. All of them do as she told and too scared. All of the young adult boys are tumbling when they sat on the floor, saying nothing but, "YES MAM!"

"Martel..." Lloyd shivered mentally. He still compared that woman as the gentle summon spirit of his tree.

"Oh no...She snapped again." Kratos groaned.

"This is usual?" Lloyd amused, whispering to Kratos.

"Well, she's the type of person who held her emotions for too long. If we're not careful, she could burst it all out."

Tynan who was sitting on Lloyd's other side, so young Kratos can't hear, "The goddess wrath..."

...when everything are under control, Martel returned to her cheery self, "Ah good! God Hoenir had shunned some peace among us! I'm so grateful!"

"I am sorry..." Tynan was the first who stood up and apologized, "This is partly my fault. If you excuse me Martel, Kratos, Mithos...I need to take Yuan with Lloyd and Noishe."

Actually without permission he had took Yuan's hand and led him to the chamber, leaving the remaining Ratatosk's knights confused.

Ratatosk was in a deep though, it was sort of like meditating. Even the ruckus from the upper place of Kharlan Tree didn't stir him, where his knights dwelling. They seem to have another fight again but it didn't matter to the old summon spirit. In fact he thought it was usual for Kratos and Yuan to debate and Martel finished them off, now adding some new unexpected friends, the new Name-giver and next the death god.

He smiled a little. But as an animal his smile was so hard to be seen.

It was almost the same thing few years ago when he met them for the first time. Ever since the sudden presence of those knights his life was a little more...crowded.

,,, ,,, ,,,

_When the world was regenerated from Ragnarok, the war of the gods, summon spirits are created from cooperation between the seven remaining gods and the settled elves from Derris Kharlan. Origin was the first, and then there's Shadow, Luna, Undine, Celcius, etc. They were placed because they had replaced the gods' role. It was to be the balancer essence of this dying world. It was a success considering summon spirits don't have emotions or feelings._

_This however, changed the perspective when Vidarr, the leader of the seven gods suggested a different type of Summon spirits. Yes, he's talking more than one. It was started when they created the Kharlan Tree, a bionic mana supplier from Derris Kharlan. This tree was a new hope to support living things, thus since it's great specialty it required three unlikely summon spirits to support it._

_Unlike the other summon spirits, they had...slightest strange tolerance to living beings. It was reasonable, considering the tree was born from love and affection driven from all the creatures of this world. They have...emotions and understanding of love. From the branches, as the first summon spirit, Verdfolnir was born. He was a green hawk with gentle eyes, righteous and full of endurance. From the roots and as the guardian of Ginunggagap, there was Nidhogg, he bore the envious world from Vedrfolnir. He had problems while guarding the world of Niflheim...(1)_

_The third however...was the most uncommon summon spirits among his brother and sisters. Ratatosk was born. He was the youngest...and sadly was the mischief one. There's a saying that there's only one in the family. Every of the summon spirits have trouble with him, at first he was annoying Shadow by making sounds in his silent dwelling, the temple of darkness. He died Efreet's fire by blowing sands from Triet inside his temple. Goodness! There's no telling how many pranks he'd done to his stoic brothers and sisters._

_He had only laughed and hided under Vedrfolnir's wings. While Vedrfolnir can only sighed taking the arguments and complains directly from Origin. Origin may not have much anger, and Ratatosk didn't dare to prank on him. But he was burdened with many complaints from other Summon Spirits that he have to distributed the message to him. It was useless however, Ratatosk are the rebellious one. That youngest summon spirit won't listen to anyone, except Vedrfolnir and his master, Vidarr. While the high grand Origin replaced the role of Odin, Ratatosk was unfortunately replace Loki, the mischief god who started Ragnarok in the first place. _

_But Ratatosk was the least of their problem, while he often pranks his brothers and sisters in harmless way. Nidhogg...had troubles in his heart. This was the problem once summon spirit was given a heart. They could be better or worse. Nidhogg was conflicted from the demons from the Niflheim. But it wasn't Hel's fault if she cannot control her demons._

_He was only had few disagreement from Vedrfolnir. But one day, gruesomely, without any rationality, he devoured his own brother, in front of Ratatosk's presence._

_Ratatosk can't breathe and froze for a while. He hadn't expected one of his brothers to do that. He cannot imagine living in the world without his favorite sheltered brother, Vedrfolnir. He realized now, too late though, that Nidhogg was possessed by the demons of Niflheim. It was not the same old Nighogg he knew, he have insane lust to kill all of his brothers, now it was Ratatosk's turn._

_It was not long until his master, Vidarr, saved his life. So to end this problem he defeated Nidhogg, freeze him into the Core state. Even though Nidhogg had been guilty, his existence was important to balance the Kharlan Tree. Ratatosk can only circling his tail to his precious brother Vedrfolnir's core._

"_It is no use to weep over it, Ratatosk." He muttered while he raised the Vedrfolnir's core which Ratatosk reluctantly gave it up. Vidarr stored somewhere safe, both of the Cores. _

_Ratatosk hadn't say anything, despite his famous label as the provoking summon spirit. _

"_We need a replacement to guard the Niflheim border..."_

"_I'll...do it..." he feebly said, he was no longer irresponsible. Now that Vedrfolnir's gone, he had to take care of himself. Satisfied with his answer, Vidarr gathered his brothers again to help Ratatosk created Centurions under his will. The name changed slightly into greek language, partly because Vidarr had enough influence of the new customs from the humans' civilization. It helped him lessen the pain...though the Centurions will never replace his brother's role... Ratatosk felt lonely for the first time in 5200 years._

_That's 800 years ago, when the Kharlan War started. Apparently Ratatosk cannot hold his role as the Kharlan three summon spirits. With all three main summon spirits for the mana tree was reduced into one, Ratatosk cannot bear the responsibility, even though he manage to survive. Men were afraid of this drained mana, because of that they led war._

_Vidarr was the second problem. He was missing and his brothers lost contact from him. Terribly, some thought he was dead._

_Ratatosk's hope was answered, he was given three maidens to help him. They were the daughters of god Hoenir, one of the surviving seven gods, the uncle of Vidarr. One was called Past, Present, the last was called Future. But it didn't last long enough, the war had killed Present who was named Verdandi. She was killed ironically because she married a human, while she bore half-elves children. Sorrowed by their sister's lost, the other sisters, Past and Future departed and was never heard. Ratatosk only hear some rumors that Future (Skuld) had became the fortune teller of Triet, while his father, Hoenir like his daughter, secluded himself and became an unknown wanderer. The people only know him as "The Story Teller" (2)_

_The summon spirit was wondering where Verdandi's children might be. It was answered not long ago when he sensed a strange mana signature._

"_A demi-god?" he snorted, beginning to doubt his senses._

_Demi-god was...a grand mixture between half a god, and half a human. They were rare, too rare and Ratatosk almost didn't saw the existence of this kind. There are some white elves, half-elves with half deity blood, they are sons of the seven surviving gods, but they extinct quickly because they cannot adjust the new world. Demi-gods are very advanced, they have the gods strength and power at the same time they had human's capability to adjust in any situation. They are an ultimate breed._

_Now who would've dared to marry humans? As far as Ratatosk knew, the seven gods refused to marry any of them, even though some might have fallen in love with those mortals. There is one problem...the human's life span was short. That's why the gods preferred the elves, at least they can company them within one thousand year. That's why a demi-god...was almost an impossible breed._

"_Lord Ratatosk, there was intruders." One of his centurions, Tenebrae, reported._

_The summon spirit was amused, "I'd never expect there's one. They survived the maze to this Kharlan Tree... I must congratulate them."_

"_We...we suspected that one of them had the Verdandi's map."_

"_What?" Ratatosk choked. Without any further explanation, driving by his curiosity, Ratatosk fled to the place._

_He spotted few half-elves who were defending themselves from the monsters that guard the place. Oh wait is that a human? The world had been insane, a human walking along with half-elves in the world where their kind was infamous. The red haired human was all in Ratatosk's focus. He had perfect red brown shaded eyes._

_He had never seen a red-eyed human before. The last person who had such eyes is..._

_The summon spirit sniffed the air again._

"_Dear lord Odin..." Ratatosk muttered._

"_What is it, Lord Ratatosk?"_

"_There are two children of Verdandi..." he sniffed again, "If the seven surviving gods had deceived me, that human was no ordinary human."_

_Tenebrae was confused, "Who is he then Lord Ratatosk?"_

"_He's Vidarr's child." Ratatosk mumbled numbly._

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Uh oh... T_T sorry you might be confused by the Norse Myths but I can't help it I luv them lol...**

**Please review...You know you'll made me happy XD**

**(1) Aselia wikia site made a huge mistake with this. Vedrfolnir is NOT an eagle. There was an unknown eagle and a hawk named Vedrfolnir. However, I didn't mentioned the story of that unknown eagle here, just Vedrfolnir. Nidhogg was true char from Norse Myths too. **

**(2) In Norse Mythology the Past, Present and Future are called Norns, the fates who dwell on Yggdrassil. They were named Urd the past (or urr? I forgot), Verdandi the present, and Skuld the future. In the real myth they're giants not white elves and had nothing to do with Hoenir as to be told in this story. But here, I had them as the daughter of Hoernir the uncle of Vid...ahem Xander... That means Mithos and Martel was the grandchildren of god Hoenir? o_o**


	10. To Kill A Mocking Boy

**Hello, I'm sorry this was very short again.**

**I want to declare and special thanks that SymphoniaFreak had became my beta reader, applause to her! Unfortunately...I give her a wrong e-mail address, sorry SymphoniaFreak T_T**

,,, ,,, ,,,

_**"Don't lie but don't tell the whole truth"**_

_**Baltasar Gracián, Maxim 181, The Art of Worldly Wisdom (1647)**_

,,, ,,, ,,,

_The first impression that across Ratatosk's mind when he saw Kratos was... Well, that boy was stupid. _

_Stupid? Oh, he can think of other more inappropriate insult such as idiot, dimwit or dumbass..._

_Ratatosk couldn't understand why this young red-haired boy wasn't aware his potential as a demi-god. He could do better than just slashing with some sharp pointy metal sticks. Didn't his father teach him anything? Ratatosk knew his creator very well. He might doubt Vidarr's fatherhood qualities, but if he had one, Ratatosk was certain that god would be overprotective. Or his father was dead as his brothers presume? One thing for sure, this boy hadn't known who he was._

_The Summon Spirit watched this is an unfair battle between four barely adult humanoid, three half-elves and a demi-god, versus the uncountable monsters that surrounds them. It was obvious who was get on knees first, the half-elves were fainted, only left the demi-god alone guarding them at his best. Ratatosk knew this must be stopped, considering one of them happens to be the child of his creator. Who knows what will happened if the boy die because of him?_

_Ratatosk roared, his voice booming. When he did that all of his Centurions returned to him, the monster froze, some of them sat or standing there._

"_Who dares step into my lair?"_

_The children are aware of his presence. The half-elves recovered quickly and stand behind the current leader of the pact, the demi-god. _

_Kratos was confused when he saw Ratatosk. Obviously he had never met a strange giant squirrel before in his life. So he asked with a blunt question...idiotically, "What kind of ugly monster are you?"_

_Ratatosk twitched eyes. His Centurions gasped, their master was never been insulted before._

"_Calm down...calm down...this is your creator's child, don't do anything to him...don't do anything to him" Tenebrae whispered._

_Since Ratatosk couldn't do anything harm to the boy, it wouldn't hurt if he just to catch him. Skilfully Ratatosk's tail wrapped under Kratos' feet and then hanged the boy upside down. This was much better, now the red haired boy screaming, wriggling, and trying so hard freeing himself. His half-elf friends are trying to help, but they were stopped by the Centurions. He did try swinging his sword, but it was not long enough, almost touching the tip of his nose._

"_That should teach to use your words wisely. Now, I am the Summon Spirit of this Kharlan Tree. What are you?" Ratatosk played with the boy, swinging him a little bit._

_The demi-god kid's eyes narrowed. He had sharp red garnet eyes...definitely Vidarr's eyes. Ratatosk scoffed when he noticed it._

"_I am a human! Let me go, you freaking spirit!" he yelled._

_Ratatosk dropped the boy roughly, he was concern on why the boy was completely unaware of his being. Meanwhile, Kratos quickly stand up and glare at him. The summon spirit was chuckling at the boy's curse. Needless to say, Vidarr's child was interesting...unlike his formal father. Perhaps since Ratatosk was a provoking spirit that he thought that boy has guts._

"_A human..." Ratatosk wrinkled his whiskers, "What are a human and half-elves doing here? It's been a while since I met human in my hundred years."_

"_I am sorry for our disobedience!" Martel quickly stepped front defending Kratos, "My name is Martel and this is my brother Mithos, this is Yuan and Kratos, they're our guardians. We do not seek war or mana. I am here to find our mother. She left this map to us. That would explained how we manage to reach this place."_

"_Your mother? What is her name?" Ratatosk asked._

"_Verdandi..." She spoke._

_Ratatosk nodded at her statement. Even if he couldn't sense her mana, he can see her feature. Martel was the green version of her mother. Verdandi was a blond white elf with favor of white gowns. This girl also had an odd ears, she had leaf looking, while Verdandi had wings for ears. Her brother had her blond, he also wearing white garments, it came from Verdandi's taste perhaps._

"_Why are you searching for her now, without proper preparation?"_

"_I...we were banished." Her eyes was glossy._

"_Your father?"_

"_He was killed." Martel tried so hard not to let her tears fall. _

"_I see..." Ratatosk sighed, "Yes I know your mother. She used to live here under my guidance. I am sorry, but she was deceased."_

"_Wha...what?" Martel gasped. Mithos suddenly grabbed her shirt uttering sobs and sniffles. Both of the siblings cried. Yuan tried to calm her while Kratos' head hung low in empathy. _

"_She was a brave woman." Ratatosk continued, "I tried to save her, but it was not enough. But since you came all away to here, you and your brother are welcome to stay here. Any Verdandi's children are welcome to this Kharlan Tree."_

"_Thank you...thank you very much." Martel spoke those words almost whispering._

_The Summon Spirit nodded, he asked Lumen to heal the children._

_Ratatosk returned to his dwelling, his secret lair. The youngest summon spirit had left all of his Centurions caring the children in the upper surface. He thought that had solved the problem, satisfied that things can be controlled once again. _

"_Hey, don't go there!" _

_Or maybe not..._

_Ratatosk's ears perked, he heard one of the Centurion's voice yelled._

"_I go where I want to go! I need to see your so-called Master!"_

_Ratatosk saw who they are. The red haired demi-god was barging in the place, with poor Ignis who was trying to stop him. _

"_I...I'm sorry Master... I tried to stop him but..."_

"_It is fine, Ignis."_

_The Centurion whimpered._

_Kratos stood there with determination. He patiently wait Ratatosk to give attention for him, though it was clear he wanted something demanding. _

"_Sit if you may, though you will sit in the floor. I had no...sitting place or whatever thing you humans said."_

"_We called it chair." He informed._

"_Whatever" Ratatosk was about to turned around when..._

"_Wait!" _

_The boy just grabbed his tail._

_Ratatosk eyes twitched more dangerously than before, he even could hear Ignis chocking. Animals are highly sensitive when their tails are caught, even though Ratatosk was a summon spirit, he was not an exceptional. So he turned his head, looking dangerously at this boy...this little Vidarr's brat. He can see Ignis was paled, that should the reaction he hoped from the boy. But no, that boy was grabbing his fluffy tail boldly. _

_If only he wasn't Vidarr's child, he could rip his head._

"_I suggest you to let go of my tail." He growled._

"_Not until you listen to me."_

"_AFTER you let go of my tail."_

_The demi-god complied, without regretting that he touched Ratatosk's tail._

"_What do you want?" Ratatosk swished his tail to his back, in case the boy could reach it again._

"_You're the Summon Spirit of the mana tree, right? So you can sense mana signatures, right?"_

"_Yes...?"_

"_I want to ask a personal question."_

"_I see..." Ratatosk narrowed his hetero-chromatic eyes, realizing where this conversation led to. "Ignis." He called the only Centurion presence there, "You may go."_

"_Y-yes Master!"_

_After the centurion left, Ratatosk returned to his place, near the door to Niflheim._

"_What is it that you wanted?"_

"_My being..."_

_Ratatosk noticed that he had to be careful if answering the boy's question. There should be a good reason why Vidarr didn't tell his child about his potential...scratch that, he didn't know who he was._

"_So... what about your being?"_

"_My name... is Kratos, Kratos Aurion. My mother... Lady Lysandra Astra Aurion of Tethe'alla's Patrician's group...ugh...never mind. My father..." (1)_

_Here it comes..._

"_My father's name is Xander Aurion. Did it ring any bell?"_

"_No..." Not a lie, that name was foreign to him. But Ratatosk remembered that it was Vidarr's changed name. Well anyway, some say name could change people. So Vidarr was alive...perhaps he didn't remember his being as a deity, or he didn't want his boy to know. The mother...she was a mortal? The human one? Why would Vidarr married a mortal woman?_

"_I was not a complete human!" Kratos yelled, "I wanted to know what I am!"_

"_Say if I know... What is my obligation to inform you?" _

"_I THAT'S...!" Kratos choked, he realized something, that Ratatosk was right. He had no reason to tell him, "...please... I need to know."_

"_Why are you so eager to know this?"_

"_My mother...died...my brothers slaughtered...! I had a hunch it was my fault, I've heard it's because of my being that they died! But my Father's been hiding something from me." He whispered it weakly. I wanted to know why he did that."_

"_All parents are same." Ratatosk commented, "If you were comfortable on being what you are. There should be no reason to tell you. I had no right to tell you what you are. It was his choice."_

_The boy bit his lip. It hurt...to know that he was accompanying Martel without accomplished anything. So he hung his head in defeat._

"_It's my fault... I couldn't protect them..." Kratos whispered, "I should be the strongest. I'm the eldest of my brothers. I should be the one who keep them save, Mother wouldn't died, so will my brothers, Damien and Odyss." _

_Ratatosk was silent when Kratos mentioned 'brother' word. Now, he saw Kratos not as bothersome teenager anymore. He remembered his distant deceased eldest brother, Vedrfolnir, who died to save him. When Kratos telling the story, he was imagining what it would like to be in his position. Over hundred years Ratatosk pondered if he should die instead of Vedrfolnir. Of course logically, to help the survival of mana lineage, he was the one who should be alive. _

_But deep in the summon spirit's mind, he was wondering, if only Vedrfolnir, the gentlest summon spirit, was alive, and Ratatosk should be the one who died. Now, seeing Kratos regretting his useless role, Ratatosk realized it was not mattered anymore. Vedrfolnir would've blame himself if he was the only one survive. As an eldest brother, he would blaming himself for not keeping his younger brothers…even that cursed Nidhogg, alive._

"_Since I've been a guardian of Niflheim gate for hundred years, I would like to tell you something..." He spoke. Ratatosk may not the most orthodox summon spirit, but he was smart... He was knowledgeable on mind games. That's why he was dubbed as the provoking spirit. He understood very well of Kratos problem. It's not about his being that he seek. It was all about proving himself. _

_Kratos' head rose to him there's spark of hope._

"_You sucked at defending..."_

_Kratos gawked, but that was Ratatosk expecting. It was easy to fishing out this kid's emotion, he was very impulsive. But that is what happen when one being a deity's descendant. Pretty soon, Ratatosk would save his obligation on explaining his father's being. Instead, he should try something else. _

"_You can't defend your half-elves friends, no wonder your family died."_

_Well that was harsh... Kratos' was freezing, mouth agape, almost at catatonic state._

"_There's no need to dwell on your past." He explained, "You should focus on the future. Now you had other people who needed your protection. Don't let them have the unfortunate fate like your deceased family." _

_After those words Kratos was in a deep though. It was a good thing to Kratos. Maybe the boy wasn't as dimwit as he thought. Few hours later Kratos had submerged to the ground in silence, returning to his half-elf friends. Even when Martel thanked his service he can only nod. When Yuan and Kratos decided to return their homes, Ratatosk watched them afar. They were waving goodbyes to Martel and Mithos who decided to stay. _

"_Ignis...Tonitrus." He called; the two mentioned Centurions had come forth, "Please watch...no... Please keep them from harm, at least until they headed home. Especially Kratos, only god knows what happened if the father knows all of this."_

_The two Centurions' understood quickly, their rumor concerning Vidarr spread quickly. Who would've thought the creator of Ratatosk would have a child? With a mortal human nonetheless?_

,,, ,,, ,,,

"Ratatosk!" someone called.

"What is it?" he sighed, recognizing the voice of Tynan. The death god was another bothersome kid after Kratos... Well he guessed it runs into his family. The boy wasn't alone, he dragged Yuan while Lloyd and...who's that?"

"Noishe the protozoan at your service!" that just answered his question, "I come in pea-"

"We have a situation here!" Tynan cut Noishe's words, he was taking muted Yuan's hand. Well, he had to deal with the new intruder later, he didn't seem hazardous enough.

Yuan? Muted? No good... Something's wrong.

"What have you done?" Ratatosk ran to them, his voice angered slightly. Even though he was aware that Yuan's life was not as important as Kratos or Mithos and Martel, but he was concern of this young half-elf boy.

"I...just..." Yuan muttered.

"I ask him to send a letter to Xander..." Tynan spoke, "I assume he didn't take the news well..."

Ratatosk growled, "This is all your fault!"

"I didn't expect him to be so protective!" Tynan yelled back.

"I can't break his spell, if you're asking that. This is my creator, his power overpowered me."

"Well, he didn't not silence him completely." Tynan spoke, "He only muted whenever he mentioned his name."

"That settles then...No offence Yuan, but that saves us from trouble. Though I won't be the one who explain the details to him."

Lloyd blinked, "What?"

"Tynan... What the heck is going on?" Yuan panicked.

"I'm sorry Yuan..." Tynan sighed, "I didn't mean for this to happen. But you'll be fine unless you're mentioning his name."

Yuan blinked, but then a thought about Xander again, Kratos father... Did Ratatosk know who he was? Wait, he remembered that Kratos father forbid him to speak of his presence. That means...that means... something happened, when he tried to inform his son? Was is Hel's doing? But no gods have that kind of speciality. The only being that had that capability was...

Ratatosk sighed, "It's been a while I've seen the spell was used again. He was such a picky man, when it comes to his son."

"Tynan... I don't get it." Lloyd finally spoke, after some ping pong confusion. In this topic only Ratatosk and Tynan who knew what they're talking about.

Tynan ignored him for a while. He focused back on Yuan, "Yuan... Please don't mention this to Martel, Mithos especially Kratos...well... since he put a spell on you. I guess that's the case. Kratos didn't know who his father was..."

Yuan froze. He had finally understood who Kratos' mysterious father was. It was crazy, it was insane, it was totally absurd and everyone would worry his sanity but it explained everything! Yuan had suspected it from the time he measure Krato's father's abnormal size. But since that old man refused to inform his being at his son, perhaps the half-elf had no right to speak of that shocked truth. Giving up, the teenager half-elf sighed and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry..." Tynan repeated his apology.

Yuan swayed back with shock and disbelief expression. He shouldn't be hearing this! Quickly Yuan ran exiting Ratatosk's chamber.

When Yuan had left, it was Lloyd's turn demanding answers.

"Tynan, what is going on? What exactly happen to Yuan?"

Tynan grunted, while he felt Ratatosk watch his back. He knew he shouldn't explain this, but he had no choice...

"He was cursed by a silent god."

Lloyd was confused, that's predictable...Tynan was talking in riddles too often.

"You had to tell him, young deity. If you're going to lie to Kratos, at least you had to tell truth to Lloyd."

Tynan gritted his teeth when Ratatosk told him that. He didn't want to accept that. Lloyd shouldn't hear the real truth already, at least not until he had done the mission.

"About Aionis, Lloyd..." Tynan continued, he was about to explain things from the beginning.

Ratatosk suddenly helped him, "It was a fossil made from components of deceased gods. It was rare, concerning god's population was not as much as human's. If one will be injected with this melted metal, she or he can have powers as strong as the gods. However, only those associated with magic can be adaptable with this component. White elves, elves, and Dwarves are kin who can adapt with this thing. Human's unfortunately will not, they will die because their body cannot adjust the metal fussing with their body."

Lloyd's voice shaken, "Wait...what are you trying to say?"

"Lloyd...Kratos survived if Aionis will be injected into his body." Tynan spoke, carefully not mentioning the future to Ratatosk, "Because he can be adaptable with this component."

"Why? He was supposed to be a human, right?"

"Only half." Ratatosk shook his head, stating that fact, "He's only a half human Lloyd."

"I don't understand!" Lloyd panicked. Noishe calmed him down by holding his shoulder.

"Lloyd, calm down..."

"Lloyd..." Tynan called again, "Kratos' father... Xander's Aurion's real name is Vidarr, the god of silence."

Noishe whispered, "He is a half Norse god. He's a demi-god, Lloyd..."

Lloyd froze... and that wasn't all. No, Tynan had much to tell.

"Kratos would survive because he had his father's blood. Colette and Zelos, your friends have different cases. Did you notice why their parents are arranged? The history of Colette's and Zelos' bloodline families were not far from deity descendants... Lloyd, their existence had been perfectly well-planned so they can have Norse god bloodline for one purpose: to be adaptable when injected with Aionis. It was a huge success..."

Now Lloyd can feel his entire body tremble.

"We haven't mentioned your mother...on why she was the only perfect specimen for her exphere's project."

Ratatosk had no idea half of Tynan's explanation, but he was concern of Lloyd's reaction instead.

"She had a long history line of all the seven surviving gods, except Vidarr's. A perfect specimen, a rare one, that's why she used to be so valuable. But...that's what our mission about. Jor noticed this, that's why he's aftering her."

"Tynan are you saying...?"

"I'm here...to save your mother, Lloyd. Because Jor was aftering her. She...was our target."

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Very...short... I am very busy. This was very rushed, I finished it about 2 in the morning . So sorry, but I need to get done with this chapter because I was very busy for the next day I need some refreshment XD**

**Feed the writer! Click the review button :)**

**(1) Finally Kratos' mom had been mentioned. I used to named her Lyrist, but then quickly change it into Lysandra. Oh! Greek had such a wonderful names. Lysandra means "One who freed" as in to me he freed Xander's long obligation as a god, while Astra meant "Stars" =D. What Kratos meant **_**Patrician**_** was how ancient greeks called a group of Aristocrat.**

**Kratos later mentioned his brothers, I forgot to give details about it. Odyssius (shortly Odyss) meant "anger" he was the middle child and often fight with Kratos, his eldest. The last was Damien, meant "to tame" he used to be the peace make between his elder brothers, and the gentlest since he's still a toddler.**


	11. Broom of Death

**For my "Rules of Kratos" readers... I need more time . seriously... I will be very busy this month. Also I had a terrible writer's block there.**

**I'm sorry if I keep pacing in this story :( My first mission was to bring Jor, the main antagonist in this story, but it didn't turn out that way. I ran out of power.**

**In case of confusion, these are the current Norse god characters:**

**Xander Aurion: Kratos' father, previously named Vidarr, the god of silent, eldest of the current gods. He doesn't say much...**

**Kratos' strange trio uncles**

**Baldr: "The Pansy" (also known as the god of aesthetic)**

**Hod: The blind god. He just...can't see.**

**Vali: "Mr. Quickly" also known as the god of speed.**

**Before Ragnarok (age of gods) = The age of Giant Kharlan Tree = age of goddess Martel (Mithos' tyranny)**

**The world of Midgard = Aselia = Aselia Nova (New Aselia)**

**Acropolis = Meltokio **** (I named it first Corinthos...but soon I discovered that Corinth is Turkish...not Greek T_T So I change it to Acropolis)**

**Fēng Chē (also meant in mandarin means "windmill") = Asgard**

* * *

**_"Who has ever wandered through such forests, in a length of many miles, in a boundless expanse, without a path, without a goal, amid their monstrous shadows, their sacred gloom, without being filled with deep reverence for the sublime greatness of Nature above all human agency, without feeling the grandeur of the idea which forms the basis of Vidar's essence?"_ - From one of many poets in Norse mythology. **

* * *

Many thoughts ran through Xander's mind when he entered Acropolis, the main city of Aselia. It is a strange name to replace Midgard, the name of the world after the war of gods. Perhaps after the gods deceased they needed a new name, a new hope. He had slight flash back of how the world had change within 6000 years.

This castle, the one he was entering, was on the highest peak of the city. Ever since the Kharlan war, they feared the King's safety. Thus the King was isolated to a protected place where he can govern with high security, not much citizens knew what was going on in that castle. Only certain people can enter that place, that include the Tethe'alla's elite soldier commander, Xander Aurion.

Before he arrived at the main gate of the castle he was greeted by a familiar figure.

"Eldest!" One of them called, soon Xander recognized him.

He was his brother, Baldr, the god of aesthetics.

There were two things that made Xander outstanding from the rest of the gods. He was one the tallest, though still not as tall as Thor. He was the only god who had deep rich red eyes, a glaring color which destined to avenge his father. The second was his strange mouth armor. He had a heavy metal that covered his mouth... It was strange to see him wearing it. But for Xander's brothers who acknowledge him as the silent god, that mouth armor was a lifetime symbol.

Baldr had bright curly golden hair, short and neat through his shoulder shimmering like sun. His hair wasn't the only thing that glittering ridiculously, his clothes are shinny too. Gold accessories and bright white clothes which he wore are catchy in the eyes. Xander...on the other hand had volume platinum colored hair, slightly messy like Kratos because his wife was no longer there to comb it. His hair was long dangled messily to his chest. His golden armor was rusty and worn out from battle unlike Baldr's.

Baldr's weapon of choice was a well-carved rapier dangled on his waist belt. He enjoyed a beautiful fencing, while Xander had a bulky giant sword attached on his back. His giant sword's purpose was much simpler than Baldr's rapier...it was meant to dispose any giant obstacle.

"I...I heard Kratos was kidnapped!" He cried dramatically. Of course Baldr, as one of Kratos' uncle was so worried of the boy's safety. Since he was a god of aesthetic, he tends to be emotional, than the rest of the gods.

"Fear not Baldr. I heard my son is well."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Baldr sniffled.

"My last worries are the King. He had known my son's disappearance. Nevertheless he wasn't pleased."

"No! Go, find your son! Never mind the King, we will explain that to him...though...we had a slight problem."

Xander sense a slight predicament. Since Baldr cannot control his sentiment unlike the rest of his brothers, Xander could sense a dire quandary. He can see that Baldr's masked emotion control will soon crack.

"Is something wrong, Baldr?"

Baldr laughed nervously, "No, no...Everything is well and swell..."

"Kratos was in good hands. Whenever he was, Ratatosk wouldn't let anything happened to him. So I suspect he was in good care under Ratatosk's watchful eyes."

Baldr's masked emotion quickly dropped as he pulled Xander without warning, "Bless that Summon Spirit. Now Xander...HELP US!"

When they entered the castle, Xander was engulfed with strange deadly and dull aura. The castle guards who were supposed to guard the castle's gate had lied to the ground unmoved.

"What happened to the guards?"

"They had died..."

"What?"

"Not...exactly, their souls are removed from their body, but those souls are still above them floating. This was the problem; all of the residence in this castle had died! Out of nowhere a black magic was cast and poof! There goes the life of them, but they're not died...yet. It did not affect us, because the spell was not strong enough to kill gods. Something must've needed their soul."

Xander saw a strange orb floating on top of them. He suspected it was the human's soul. Not all gods had the ability to see souls, only Odin's sons. Thankfully Xander and Baldr was one of them.

"For what?"

"Well, we haven't known the culprit yet." Baldr complained.

When the disguised gods entered the castle, they spotted the other brothers, Hod, and Vali.

Hod was Baldr's twin counterpart, and it was not a joking statement. Instead of having sunny golden blond and wearing over bright clothes, Hod had the darkest ebony hair with dark and black clothes. While Baldr was the god of aesthetics, Hod was the god of blind...literally. His weapon of choice was a simple staff made for defense and to guide him as well.

There wasn't much appearance of Vali, Xander's closest brother. But he was an archer. His large bow was dangling on his shoulder stretched out to his back. Vali had a peculiar myth when he was born. The day his mother labored him, he had grown within a day. He was the quickest among the gods.

The two are currently debating. They discussed on what happened to the dying residence in the castle. The victim bodies they mentioned were scattered from where they stand. When Xander and Baldr were approaching them, they had realized that those brothers aren't currently arguing with each other. Instead, they're arguing to surprisingly...Hel.

"Eldest???" They ask in bewilderment noticing Xander...or Vidarr had arrived.

Hel nearly scoffed. One can see she was not pleased to see Xander. If her expression wasn't enough, her outlandish raven hair stretched out dangerously like a threatening snake.

"Nice to see you again, Hel." Xander greeted apathetically.

Hod asked in confusion, "You two just met?"

"Yes, it was not a pleasant ending indeed." Hel hissed.

"Did you two just have a fight again?" Vali sighed, the relationship between Hel and Xander hadn't gone well ever since Xander was married.

"Will you stop that already Hel? We know you have fondness with our eldest brother but you still have your hatred get in the way again." Baldr spoke that thought without thinking.

Because of Baldr's words Hel snarled viciously to the brightest god. This action petrified Baldr that he hid behind Xander's back.

Hel denied but her face slightly flustered and her voice shook, "I have no affection to a god who allowed himself turned into a dog by a human!"

Xander denied, "Hel, for hundred times the king is my cousin in law!"

"That worthless king should have been died!"

But suddenly Vali spoke, breaking the tension between the both of them, "Oh...I see where this going."

All of the conscious presence looked back at Vali.

"You were mad at the King so you're here to take revenge." Vali answered.

Baldr gasped, "Hel, I could not believe you would avenge our eldest by killing the King! That is indeed amorous...yet twisted."

"I should've known you were behind all of this Hel. You caused the humans of this castle lost their soul" Hod nodded in agreement.

"I did not!" Hel objected.

"Soul remover spell was your fixation! Who else has this kind of ability?"

"That didn't prove anything!"

"Enough!" Xander's roaring voice boomed stopping their uncontrolled arguments, "Hel...explained why you were here."

"I am here to retrieve my possession." Hel huffed, "Someone stole my broom..."

"The broom?"

"The soul remover broom." (1)

"What kind of object that was?"

"One of Hel's deadly nine worlds, I presume."

"Oh, isn't that the lame broom weapon that was replaced by your scythe?"

Hel glared at the last commentator, Vali. Now the god of speed

"I mean...the scythe was a lot grander though."

"Indeed" Hel somewhat agreed with a growl, "That soul remover broom had the ability to remove souls, which I used a very long time ago before Ragnarok. It was much a reliable weapon. Many souls can died with one sweep of the broom. Unfortunately during this time there's mana. The broom was no longer effective. It can remove souls but cannot dispose the soul."

"Which is why you change your weapon into scythe?"

"Much more effective...I agree."

"Who would dare to steal your broom?"

"Someone manage to steal my possession from my chamber...how dare this fiend!" When Hel growled her black hair twisted dangerously.

"Well, Hel..." Xander sighed, "We might find the wrongdoer lurking in this castle. While we do that, perhaps we should do return those souls to their bodies."

"We?" Hel laughed, "There's no we... I had no intention on helping you. I was only looking for the broom."

"Hel..." Xander sighed, "We can't possibly return the souls without you."

Hel smirked. Though Xander was not actually begging, Hel felt the god require her assistance. She was pleased how things turned out. "Why should I care about these worthless being? Can't you see them now, Xander? The humans are arrogant weaklings that needed to be disposed. We don't need them...they're the ones who need us!"

Xander Aurion was about to denied Hel's way of thinking until his brothers stopped him.

"Xander, can we talk for a while?"

The Xander's brothers grouped themselves, isolating Hel for a while. The goddess could only puff as she crossed her arms waiting patiently.

"If you want to make Hel do what we wanted you must give what she wanted."

"What does she wanted then? As far as I knew she's one of the gods with least desires."

"It was quiet simple really... She wanted you."

Xander paused for a while until he narrowed his wine eyes dangerously. Because of that reaction his brothers was slightly afraid.

"What are you implying?" Xander's tone darkened.

"Weeeeeellll.... We can use... the woman pheromone."

"Baldr…" Xander warned.

"Goddamnit, NO!! Anything but that, Baldr!! You always had the worse ideas!!"

"We had no choice." The brothers whimpered, "This was the only way to save the people in this castle!"

Suddenly Xander pulled Baldr's collar and threatening him in front of his face, "If my son SAW this, I would literally kill you!"

Xander released his blond brother quickly as the poor aesthetic god shivered mentally, "He's scarring me! Did you know that?"

Vali commented while calming Baldr, "I can't blame you. He's the one who slain Fenrir..."

The brothers watched carefully while their Eldest approaching Hel with distressing manner, a palm on his face...very Aurion way.

When Xander was in front of the goddess he paused for a while, "Well?"

"Hel I had...something to say to you..."

Hel waited patiently, but without warning Xander took both of her hands and held it gently...like...like taking her hand in marriage. In Xander's mind he was cursing himself, but the curse was meant more to his father, the great all father god, Odin.

This...woman pheromone was a strange ability that some of the gods had, inherited from Odin. One thing people must know about the gods, they're strong and handsome as well... Vidarr was not an exception. This pheromone is attracting their opposite sex effortlessly, more than one, perhaps million if it's possible. Xander...or Vidarr's father, Odin, was the best example. He even had perhaps more than dozen wives because of that ability.

This was plainly the reason why Xander's facial didn't match his brothers. They're not exactly his brothers, but half-brothers, all from different mothers.

Xander refused to follow his stupid father's path on being a womanizer. He was too careful in his relationship and only Kratos' mother was his wife in his life. He just wished his son wouldn't be like his grandfather. But the boy had women pheromone as well, unfortunately. Ever since Kratos was a child, many little girls give candies to him. As he grew older his son cannot escape from his hundreds of fans...even though he was away to war. (2)

Goodness, this women pheromone is a curse! But Hel was affected by it, immediately. Her once sharp toxic green eye was suddenly dazed.

"Hel... I beg of you to help us... I need you."

Now the goddess' emotion popped like a balloon, drowning in euphoria. Freya blessed her! Vidarr's eyes are beautiful red rubies, platinum hair framing his strong jaw perfectly...his broad shoulders, well-toned muscles!! What a man!!! ....wait...

"HOW DARE YOU USE THAT DAMNED PHEROMONE!!" She screamed all her might blowing Xander's long hair.

She breathed heavily to recover from what happen. Damn it all! Why is she falling for him of all the gods in Valhalla? She cannot forgive him for killing his brother...yet his large hands cupping her hands are warm... no..no...no...damn it all!

"Well are you willing to help us or not?" Xander's tone suddenly returned to normal.

She should say no, but instead, "...very...well...."

Damn to all Odin's sons.

"Tell us how to return the souls to their bodies."

"It should be simple." Hel snorted, "Use the mana to link the souls back."

"Thank you, Hel."

"I hate you." She muttered though timidly with her face blushed.

"I know that." Xander nodded while he lowered his hands.

His brothers had scattered to castles when they discovered a way to save the victims.

Xander spoke while noticing the goddess walked beside him again, "You could stay if you want to."

"I want the broom." Hel stated though her voice shook.

"Of course, you will retrieve it later once we saved all of these souls. I...am sorry for scolding you later."

"..."

"You are…beautiful too, Hel. But you're not my wife. You remember the main reason why I did not marry you until today."

"-Because I still held a grudge against you." The goddess looked away, she always jealous of Xander's wife, even though she had deceased.

Xander nodded while he started linking the mana from the unconscious body.

"I sense a strange dark presence nearby. It had also the broom beside it. It might be the stealer." Hel suddenly spoke another topic.

"We are over six thousand years, Hel. What would surprise us?"

"I sense my brother...Jormungand, here."

* * *

Back in the Kharlan Tree Lloyd was in the middle of a serious discussion, between a young god, his once protozoan, and Ratatosk.

"Tynan, I don't understand. Why did you bring Lloyd into this? I thought we were only taking Kratos." Noishe spoke, he was definitely upset, "Is it because you're still upset about your father?"

"Don't...bring my father into this..." Tynan snapped dangerously, he loathed the mentioned of his old man.

Unfortunately unlike Lloyd or Kratos who didn't shrug at his harmless tantrum, Noishe...was far more sensitive.

Then Noishe wailed, "Don't you yell at meeee!! You should've respect of your elder. I'm older than your father, older than your grandfa-!!"

"Yes...yes! I know you're older than any of us." Tynan sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Noishe. I'm being a jerk lately, ever since Dad was…. I'm so sorry..."

"Is Tynan sad...?"

The young deity muted for a while until he answered, "Yeah..."

"Does Tynan need a hug?"

Now Lloyd didn't expect that.

The young deity chocked, as in he swallowed something that cut his respiration, "Noishe for goodness' sake, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Aw come one! I know you want to. Noishe will make you better..." Noishe still offered his hug spreading his arm welcomingly.

For some reason Tynan seemed tempted. "....no licking..."

"No licking." Noishe grinned.

"All ri..." Tynan spoke timidly but it was cut as soon as Noishe embraced him vigorously. It almost seemed that the boy was squeezed, but then Tynan sighed in relief.

"There, there..."

Strangely it worked, Tynan sniffed, his tantrum lowered down while Noishe still hugging him.

"Name giver..."

The two stopped hugging when they saw Ratatosk towering them. Lloyd who was beside them answered his calling, "Is something wrong Ratatosk?"

"Please go with the protozoan, I had things to discuss with this young deity."

Tynan groaned, "Again?"

Noishe reacted faster than Lloyd while he took Lloyd's hand he waved to the death god, "Take care Tynan...and be nice to Ratatosk!"

Lloyd may not the smartest kid in but he was certainly not an idiot. The problem was...he needed some time to think for a while with this rapid information. His father was not entirely human, so was his mother, but then this sudden revelation with this Norse gods...wow are they're really a pact of troubles. It's all because of the god's hereditary that his mother became the exphere experiment. Zelos and Colette's parents suffered a forced marriage within years, because their races are adaptable once they're injected with Aionis.

"Lloyd..." a voice called.

"Ah...huh?" Lloyd quickly looked up.

"Are you all right?" This was Noishe was asking him. Noishe that once was Lloyd's pet was now a human that walked in two feet.

The mentioned brunette warrior's mind snapped back to reality.

"Y-yeah… I'm okay."

Noishe sympathized face came in focus, "Are you sure?"

He was very far different from what Lloyd remembered. Noishe here was slim figure, but not as slim as Tynan considering he was older looking than that kid. He wore strange overlong dress like a bishop, fully white and blue and green, contradicting Tynan's dark appearance. He was carrying a strange staff with cyan jewel in the middle, it must be made from a very skilful blacksmith (3). From Lloyd's observation Noishe might be a white mage, now. The only recognizable feature was his bushy green hair and green eyes.

"Yeah...yeah it's just. It's all pretty confusing you know?"

"I just want you to know that we're here for you, Lloyd. Do you understand? Whatever happens we're here to help..."

Lloyd gave a slight smile, even though this guy was almost a stranger to him. He was still acting like the considerable and caring Noishe whom he knew.

The human protozoan continued naively, "Of course not technically we're since little master was talking with Ratatosk."

The red clad warrior was confused for few seconds to whom Noishe was talking about. But when the humanoid protozoan's eyes were on Tynan, he understood. They were separated from the young deity because Ratatosk was having a serious discussion with him.

"Well, I guess they're having long talk. Let's go see Kratos!" Noishe pulled Lloyd's arm with enthusiasm.

"Noishe...how did you met Tynan anyway?" Lloyd asked suddenly.

The protozoan stopped, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I uhm...It's kind of hard to explain. I was obligated to follow Tynan ever since he was wee little kid..."

"Since that's the future, where am I?"

"Uhm...uhm...it's kind of far future. You had other things to do so I was left to take care of Tynan."

"So I somehow trusted you to him?"

"Um...ye-yeah....?"

"So that's how Tynan seemed familiar! I will meet him in the future."

Noishe somehow had a blank expression for few seconds, as if he was amused with Lloyd's oblivious. He then nervously laughed at that statement, a fake attempt to agree with Lloyd.

"So what am I?"

"Pardon?"

"What am I, exactly? A...a...god?"

"We're...not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"You have about 50 percentage of human being. But your mother made all the combination too complex. You're a quarter god, and some far parts of elven blood, white elves, even dwarf."

"All of it? Even dwarf??" Lloyd gasped.

"Yeah, it's possible, though it's unheard."

"How...how's it possible?"

"I remember your mother...Anna was a Nomadian, they're a clan of vagabonds that often travelled the world and didn't stay longer than a week riding caravans. The Nomadians are gentle race who will accept anyone to their caravan. It is seldom for them to marry any race, dwarfs, elves, white elves, even the gods. They became extinct once Cruxis hunt them down. Anna and some had survive, but it wasn't long they deceased one by one until she was the only one left."

Lloyd winced, another reason why he began to denounce the god races... Mithos killed his mother's family for that reason.

"We called those type blood are the 'Advanced' race. Not many of them live long enough. Despite they have potential on becoming ultimate race. However, their genetics can't mixed up easily."

"Okay, since you all talking about biology I'm beginning to confuse."

Noishe giggled, "I've lived quiet long time Lloyd. So I've unravelled the races in this world, from the strongest to the weak ones. The strongest...by far was the Norse gods, rare, and deadly, but few survived after the plantation of Kharlan Tree. They're alive for the purpose to bring balance of the world's essence. For example one of them was the god of summer, he must maintain the continuity of summer with winter, etc. Nowadays these gods' roles were replaced by the Summon Spirits."

"Wait...wait, I thought you were born after Kharlan Tree, but you get to see gods?"

"Actually I've got to meet some of them. Not much, but I used to see my creator often. Also, he was known as your grandfather, in case you remember."

Lloyd stammered, "X-Xander Aurion...."

Noishe nodded, "It's him all right."

"From what I've heard he's supposed to be the leader of the seven surviving gods, right?"

"Yes, well, he's...a fatalist. That's the sad part about being a god."

"Fatalist?"

"The disability or will to have hope, too many tied with fates...and only believe life based on fate that befalls to them. Gods are not humans, Lloyd, they can't change destiny or have dreams like humans do. They have set of line and they're being forced to follow that. Most gods heard their future from the fates, and then they didn't believe in second chances either."

"You know I still don't get this!" Lloyd was frustrated, but he wasn't mad at Noishe. He was frustrated at himself. "These gods are nothing but trouble! They're the reason why the tree was born but they didn't do anything for the Kharlan War. They're the reason why my Dad, Zelos and Colette's lack of hope!"

"Lloyd..."

"I'm sick of them, Noishe! Do you know how many lives had suffered during Mithos' tyranny age? Zelos and Colette was the last one and they thought their lives were based by sad faith. I may save them, but what about the previous chosen-s? I've seen their floating coffin back in Regeneration Journey. The gods really didn't responsible much, aren't they?"

"Lloyd you can't blame lord Xander for abandoning his duty..."

"What, Noishe? What could possibly a good reason for him to leaving his duty as the leader of the gods?"

"He married Kratos' mother."

Lloyd was silent.

"He was married to a human who was considered taboo to the gods, because human's life span was short. But he married her and had children. If he still continue his duty Kratos wouldn't born."

Noishe accidentally patted Loyd's stuck out hair, "He had faced his consequences after that happened, his wife and children were killed, leaving Kratos alone."

"I...I had no idea."

"He's been alone aver since...only the god knows, how long. I guess that effect your father's personality too, he's being a hopeless pompous with all this 'blame your fate' things." Noishe snickered.

Lloyd almost laughed but many minds pilled to his head that he can only laughed feebly, "So...Dad was being like that because he's a half god?"

"Sad but true. The ironic thing is...Kratos wasn't actually fated. He was one of the ultimate being to have his father's strength with his mother's being as human. He should've known that his life wasn't fated. Thankfully you're the first one to made him realized that."

"What about Yuan? What is he?"

"He's a normal half-elf. He had no connection with the gods whatsoever. He did have...but it must be over hundreds of generating gaps. He was a fatalist after the Aionis injected to him."

"So...what other races are you talking here?"

"White elves are the second most ultimate race after the gods." (4)

"What's the different with the elves? I'd never heard of this race before."

"Considering they're half elves and half gods, of course they're different than just any elves. First generation after the gods had planted the Kharlan Tree they married elves mostly. They preferred elves because of their long life span unlike humans who can only live for a century."

"Hold on, what about demi-gods? Wasn't Xander married to a human?"

"The only one and it was actually an accident."

Lloyd gulped.

Noishe continued, "White elves are powerful yet gentle race which can be seen evidently by their ability to materialize things with songs or dance. They're a highly skilful alchemist, but not interest in gold. Sadly this race had extinct because they're a fatalist like the gods. Their king and his family were slaughtered, they had no power and their kingdom was vanished for thousand years."

"Oh...wow..."

"Yes, it's a tragic thing. Few had survived though, but they'll probably disguise as humans."

"Like...?"

"Martel's and Mitho's mother is a white elf."

Lloyd choked, "W-what?"

"Lady Verdandi, the goddess of present and one of the Norns. Her mother was an ordinary elf while her father was a god of birth, creator of Summon Spirit Maxwell, named Hoenir."

One cannot describe how shock Lloyd was.

"Hoenir? Wait...he was one of the seven surviving gods?"

"Yes...though he was considered as Vidarr uh...Xander's uncle...we never sure. But if they are...that means Martel and Mithos have far relations with Kratos."

"Seriously??"

"Serious... That also explains how she died...."

"What happened?"

"She married human, she was killed by mobs. Ratatosk wasn't able to save her."

After the long pauses Lloyd asked, "Other races?"

"Elves...came out of nowhere from Derris Kharlan planet, gentle yet hated the continuity and considering the outside world is rubbish. Half-elves...unlike white elves they're half humans, currently the most condemned species among all. There's also Dwarfs, a reliable race with talented forger skills, not so friendly race..."

"Hey! Dirk is nice!"

"Of course, but they're antisocial, despite one of their vow about never leaving anyone behind, don't you know? But you ever wondered why his house was isolated from Iselia town?"

Lloyd never thought of that, no wonder Kratos was amused that Dirk accepted him easily as his son.

"The rest races?" Lloyd asked Noishe to continue.

"Monsters, half-elves and humans, I guess I don't need explanation what they are. Monsters created by lord Ratatosk to set balance of mana in this world. Half-elves are hybrid of human and elves with appearance like a human and ability to cast magic and spells. Humans...well they're the weakest race among all, despite their dominance among race ever since Kharlan Tree was born."

"Hardy har har..." Lloyd spoke sarcastically, "So what are we going to do now?"

"We're saving your mother."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Travel back in time 4000 years after this. Originally our plan was to go back the past snatch Kratos to fish out Xander."

"It's like what Tynan said." Lloyd nodded, "Remind me again why we need Xander?"

"We're against another god."

"Right, Tynan mentioned him too many times. His name is Jor."

"Ah so Tynan told you well. Well as you can see Jormungand here wanted to exterminate your existence. None of us are strong enough except the seven gods. Xander was the strongest among the seven gods. So we have big hope that Xander can fight Jor."

"Wait, I thought he was going to kidnap Tynan or kill his Dad."

"Hmmm" Noishe pondered for a while, "Let's just assume he would accomplish all of that if he killed your mother."

"Huh...Okay. I don't understand how but...I trust you." Lloyd scratched the back of his neck. He didn't much understand but he trusted Noishe. Now with him on Lloyd's side, he can agree to do what Tynan wanted.

"His objective was revenge. Tynan was a successor of Hel, and she was Jor's sister, he didn't take the fact very well."

"That giant serpent was a goddess brother?"

"Don't forget their eldest was Fenrir the large demon dog that can devour the world. That's the way of Norse gods....don't ask." Noishe frowned, "Besides you believe that I was about ten thousand years old." He finished it with a grin.

"Heh....eh...." Lloyd replied his grin.

"Anyway, taking Kratos was one of the brilliant idea, concerning he was Xander's only weakness. The bad news is Jor was following us, the second problem is Tynan was off another portal without me." Noishe whimpered, "Eventually he added another risky plan, adding you to our mission. I'm surprised he managed to catch you here."

"He...stole my locket, and he threatened me to do what he said." Lloyd grumbled, "Or I wouldn't have my locket."

"Oh, can you believe that brat? He had the nerve to disturb your life."

"Well, he did promise me to meet my parents."

"Point taken... You just crossed Kratos, we will see your mother soon." Noishe muttered, "But that's not an excuse for what he'd done. I'd swear I will tell his father and he'll ground him good."

"From what he told he was injured."

Noishe looked at him with confusion, "Did he tell you that?"

"Not exactly, I had the dream. I saw what happened to Tynan's Dad...whoever he is."

The humanoid protozoan rubbed his chin in curiosity, "Interesting... But he was injured not dying, goodness, Tynan can be overreacting most of the time!"

"I guess he's just lonely without his old man."

This time Noishe eyes misted, "Poor boy, he is a death god right now. He can sense dying people. He might be afraid if he was sense it first from the people he cared."

Suddenly Lloyd's feeling was clouded with sadness, he couldn't explain why but it happened. Lloyd was an empathic person. It's just he didn't understand why it felt so bad when he remembered Tynan as if he knew the boy too long.

"So...how did Tynan become a god in the first place?"

Noishe smiled sadly, "His father made an agreement to save his life. So in order to keep him alive, Tynan must live as a death god."

"That's riskful."

"...Well... his father was just like any father. He was afraid of losing his child. He's actually a good guy, I like him. He's actually a nice guy."

Lloyd sighed, "So our next mission?"

"Our time travelling fuel was based on mana. We can't see what will happen to Tynan when he's travelling without me, he was using his own mana."

"I see, so that's why he was so tired when I met him for the first time."

"Right now Tynan was trying to convince Ratatosk to lend us some mana to travel back. It won't be easy since he was..."

"....frugal?"

"Correct, so we're back to his weakness."

"Which is..."

"Kratos again."

"Huh?"

"Actually there's a funny story how Kratos became Ratatosk's knight. Ratatosk was created by Xander. He realized who Kratos was to him. So if something happened to Kratos, Xander wouldn't hesitate to blame and dispose Ratatosk's life. In order to keep Kratos safe, he had to become his knight under watchful eyes of Ratatosk's monsters."

"Gee... I know my Dad was cruel. But I never knew his father was crueler."

"Oh you had no idea. He must've been cursing us for taking Kratos now. But as you can see taking Kratos here is like killing two birds with a stone!"

"Did it succeed?"

"Not...exactly, probably Ratatosk would let us leave but he won't let us take Kratos. We still need him until the end of the mission. We could've bribe that summon spirit that we will uncover Kratos' father identity but I guess he can see that we were just bluffing."

"Why is Xander keeping secrets from Kratos?"

"Probably he's just like your Dad...afraid of rejection."

Lloyd winced.

"No, actually, that was the least of his problem. He didn't want Kratos to blame himself for what happened to his mother and his little brother's assassination. It's complicated."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Plan B then..."

"What's the plan B?"

"I guess we have to bribe Kratos to come with us."

* * *

**THIS IS A RAW FIC! Not yet edited. And hopefully, it will reach to SymphoniaFreak. Many thanks to her effort. **

**Sorry… It was short again… I swear I'll get those boys travelling time on the next round .**

**(1) ****As stupid as it's sounds… Hel's main first weapon is a broom. Or at least it was the original weapon according to the myth. Kratos' uncle was right…scythe was much better. The myth of the broom was originated because of the sickness "Black Death"**

**(2) ****YES! I believe this was the main reason why Kratos attracted many girls!! The divine women pheromone! (Or in goddess' case, "men's pheromone"). It's not just a joke, it was exist in Norse myth!! The word god could also mean "good-looking" men or women. Odin is a womanizer…it's a fact.**

**Most of the Norse gods are attractive, Xander (Vidarr) was not an exception, in one of the poet he actually described as "tall, strong, and handsome, has a broad-bladed sword."**

**(3) ****In case you've been wondering… Yes, the blacksmith was none other than Lloyd.**

**(4) ****In the Norse myth white elves are called Vanir. They're originally another race of gods besides Xander's (the Aesnir). They originally had nothing to do with hybrid. **


	12. Jormungand

**The original script was twice longer than this one =.= i felt it was unnecessary to keep them all so I delete it.**

**This was also another hard chapter, but it worth it, finally we saw the main bad guy, we're going somewhere.**

**I'm apologize for the another annoying flash back. I promise you this is the last...hopefully.  
**

,,, ,,, ,,,

"_**Into mid-ocean's dark depths hurled,**_

_**Grown with each day to giant size,**_

_**The serpent soon inclosed the world,**_

_**With tail in mouth, in circle-wise;**_

_**Held harmless still by Odin's will."**_

"Jormungand" Valhalla (J. C. Jones).

,,, ,,, ,,,

_Fatherhood is such a strange thing to Xander Aurion, despite the oddities that he was already a father to Kratos._

_He had learnt nothing from his father, the great Odin. Norse gods have children in order to carry out their duty. Since he was born, carrying his name as "Vidar", he was destined to be Odin's next ruler. His fate had been sealed ever since his father knew his future.  
_

_Though Vidar noticed his father's legacy, what's to rule after this forsaken world after Ragnarok war? The world was now deceased, into nothing more but a land of death. Then he though all the gods who deceased have been fools, especially his father. None of this would happen if the giant wolf wasn't bind in the first place, his father wouldn't be swallowed by Fenrir. He also thought his brother Thor was also an idiot. He wouldn't be poisoned by Jormugand if he didn't fish the serpent out of his dwelling ocean._

_After he restored lives with the Kharlan Tree, the elves who helped had settled down, and the remaining gods decided to live the life as mortals do. Most of the seven gods had children from the elves, but the remaining humans who survived from that war, Lif and Lifaser, had increased the population rapidly. Vidar however, remained as he is. He chose to be the the guardian of the humans, living among them. He created his own surname 'Aurion' which means 'Dawn', it symbolized his new hope in this world.  
_

_Few years had passed he almost forgotten his previous life as a god. He eventually met Lysandra, the lady of Tethe'alla aristocrat. He had never experience such emotions towards the woman, the god of silent was actually fell in love for the first time.  
_

_He married her, having a family with her._

_...and his encounter with this woman...was a grief mistake. _

_She and her two youngest children had killed in the war, he and Kratos was the only one who were alive._

_It's been twenty five years...after he met her for the first time. It was short compared to his long millennial life...but Xander felt it was like eternity. So, Xander Aurion had been silent ever since his wife and younger children deceased for...only Odin knows how long. His brothers suddenly came by and offered them their assistance to help Kratos. Right after that slaughter, Kratos lived with new family addition, his half-uncles, it was normal once. He grown strong confident, and eventually attract many females of his age (this worries Xander slightly). It didn't took him long until he was appointed to be the Tethe'alla's elite soldier's general. _

_He thought his son's life was ensured.  
_

_Of course he spoke that too soon. There's one dire problem...one bloody problem. He went missing one full day during a battle. At normal times Xander wouldn't mind. He can trace Kratos mana signature within miles away. However that day...he didn't felt anything. That ticks the mighty god who was Odin's second strongest son. _

_He quickly ignore his troops, slaying any possible obstacle or those who might be the one who's responsible for his missing son, even bashed some of his subordinates' head for carelessly loose Kratos out of their sight. There's no clue so far, the King hadn't been pleased with this behavior, but Xander didn't care. One should not mess with a Norse god, they were well known for their cruelty. His half-brothers were all concern of his temper...slightly more worried about that than their nephew's whereabouts._

_When the night fall and Xander almost have the urge to cross to Sylvarant to seek his son, the boy had appeared suddenly on his doorstep mansion. _

"_Where have you been?" Xander's voice was rough and dangerous. He was worried too much that he failed to delight of his son's survival. To make it worse he saw some burn and bruises all over him. It was supposed to be minor, but Xander's uncertainties overpowered his senses._

"_Well... I..." It's unlike Kratos to be feeble. The last time he saw his father being angry so powerful was when he was kidnapped. _

"_Answer me!" He roughly yelled, and that earned a flinch from his son._

"_Xander!" Vali objected quickly of his brother's behaviour, "Please... be easy on the boy, he just got home."_

_Xander paused, but not by Vali's objections. There's something odd hanging on Kratos' neck. He saw a faint red object. He realized it was a thing, a salamander dragon like creature... It was a Centurion, one of Ratatosk's minions. His name was Ignis. Slowly his appearance was clearer since there's no use being invisible in front of the gods._

_But Kratos didn't know about that, he thought that Ignis' cannot be seen by his father and uncles. He thought they didn't know about his sudden encounter with the Summon Spirit of the Giant Kharlan Tree, that's why he keep silent. He also didn't know that his father was actually the creator of Ratatosk and the reason why that Summon Spirit carefully keeping him alive._

"_Oh dear..." Baldr slightly gasped, he realized on what Xander was looking at. _

_Only Hod's cough had broken the tension, "I believe Kratos need to be tended."_

"_Uh yes...yes! I think you need a bath and change of clothes Kratos." Baldr immediately dragged the boy, while Ignis keep floating on the same spot, waiting for the gods._

_Before Kratos was left alone in the bathroom. He asked Balder, "Was my father angry at me?"_

_His uncle smiled a bit, "He was only worried. But I think he wouldn't mind your disappearance any longer."_

_Kratos blinked, he was oblivious at his uncle's statement. Baldr only suppressed a smile before he closed the door and then rejoined his brothers in a small meeting with Ignis. He joined his other brothers who sit in the living room, with a strange lizard guest perching in the middle of the room. _

"_Ignis... It has been a while since we saw you."_

"_At that time you were having a serious trial near the tree? That was the day they discovered that Lord Vi...uh I mean Lord Xander was married to a mortal woman."_

_Xander narrowed his garnet causing Ignis shivered at the contact. He had not like that trial, all of the remaining gods and his uncles judging from their eyes that he had made a mistake. _

"_I...I... I didn't expect you to have a child... That young man named Kratos..."_

"_He was my first child."_

"_Oh...then the other?"_

"_My wife and two of my youngest children were killed." He stated blandly._

"_I... Forgive my insolence..." Ignis' voice trembled._

"_Let us discuss other matters. How is situation the Kharlan Tree?" Xander quickly changed the topic._

_For once Ignis was nervous, he didn't remember the last time he met his master's creator. It was an awkward feeling, "Ah...Yes. The mana tree is withering."_

_He sighed, "How is Ratatosk?"_

"_My master is...not in well condition."_

"_I am sorry to hear that... Now, how did my son encountered you?" _

"_He...discovered the Kharlan Tree."_

"_The burning and bruises?" Xander asked, slightly impatient._

"_Some of the monsters may caused the bruises, but I saw he was burnt before he encountered us."_

"_I thought I had put enough traps there." Vali spoke truthfully as he earned a disapproval gaze from Xander._

"_You could've killed your own nephew..."_

_Vali gasped, he mumbled, "Well, I didn't expect him to search that tree." _

_Ignis continued, "He found our tree with help from some half-elf children."_

_Vali blinked, "He...befriended?"_

_Baldr was concerned of his nephew's behavior, "That was unusual... Kratos hardly get any company. He wasn't getting along with young men at his age in this city, not even his colleagues of classmates at schools. That poor lad, he's not much a sociable person." _

"_...and his friends are half-elves of all people." Hod spoke that statement sarcastically._

_The Centurion interfered, "Not just ordinary half-elves."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Two of them are Verdandi's children. That would explain how they manage to discover the tree's presence. She must've inherited her map of the tree's location to them." _

"_Verdandi? She's Uncle Hoenir's daughter, right? That means she's our..." Baldr was amused._

"_Our Cousin... She had deceased a long time ago, didn't she?"_

"_We thought her husband had taken care of the children?"_

_Ignis grimaced, "That's why her children seeking the tree. Their father had been killed. Lord Ratatosk welcomed them to stay."_

"_The poor children... We better tell our Uncle Hoenir that his grandchildren were orphaned."_

"_Uncle Hoenir hadn't taken his daughter's very well. We haven't seen him ever since his daughter's funeral."_

"_How strange...to think that Kratos was travelling with stranger and they were actually his far cousins." _

"_We can worry about them later." Xander closed the discussion, "Why did Kratos desire to find the tree?"_

"_He wanted to meet Ratatosk. Lord Ratatosk discovered his heritage. He saved him and the others from our monster who guard the tree."_

"_For what reason to meet Ratatosk?"_

"_He...wanted to ask his blood line."_

"_Did he tell him?"_

"_Lord Ratatosk refused."_

_The gods sighed in relief._

"_What should we do know?"_

"_Do you mean the tree or Kratos?"_

"_Kratos should be fine..." Xander spoke while his mind was full of thoughts, "He won't be curious anymore."_

"_This reminds us about the tree... It's withering. It should be a serious matter"_

"_What can we do?" Vali sighed, "We had our vow not to interfere the mana regulation. Once a god made the vow, they will vouch to it for eternity until death."_

"_I had a small proposal..." Ignis muttered. It's a small idea, and the gods would kill him for being impudence, "It should be satisfying both of our interest."_

"_What is your suggestion?"_

"_What if Kratos help us?"_

_Xander stared the shivering Centurion for a while, "Why are you interest in my son?"_

"_W-well... We need someone strong enough to guard the tree, and he's the son of the Kharlan Tree planter, nonetheless. The monsters are good but they're not that intelligent. So far, Kratos had shown a great achievement by leading his half-elf friends who was younger than him to find our tree. Lord Ratatosk himself was interested in his strategic skill. So we were thinking...maybe he should be working for Ratatosk?"_

"_A Ratatosk knight...?" Vali blinked, "It is a strange tune considering Kratos is a human. The more ironic part is Ratatosk hated humans."_

"_...he's a demi-god." Hod correcting that last statement, "Kratos may appear like an ordinary human but..."_

"_He's your son, right? He had inherited some of god's ability." _

_Kratos' father objected, "He only had my strength...aside that, nothing out of ordinary."_

"_Actually Kratos had the potential to use some magic." Baldr confessed slightly embarrassed, "He made a simple basic magic conjuring harmless fire...the minor fire was distinguished, he was asking but I avoided that question. We made a small deal, I wouldn't tell his chaos. While he shouldn't ask how he did it."_

_His twin brother disagreed with his action, "We cannot allow him to know that he can cast magic spells... If that happens he will surely discover who he is...and what we are..."_

"_W-we can cover that!" Ignis smiled, he finally found a better solution, "We can pretend he can use magic because of his alliance with Ratatosk! Centurions cam boost magic to any human. Now that most of the existing creature required mana to live, Ratatosk can ensure Kratos' mana. He had hard chance to die."_

_If Xander was quiet without narrowing his garnet eyes, it should be a good sign. He was tempted with that offer. Kratos safety was not ensuring enough under is father and uncles' secure. He needed someone...or something that can guarantee his long life. Xander needed a summon spirit...not just a summon spirit, the summon spirit that was the mana register. He needed Ratatosk._

"_Very well, but what would be the activity? Surely guarding the tree was not enough."_

"_We...were thinking to steal back mana from your country technology."_

"_You ask my son to be a criminal..." Xander muttered those words, each added more sarcastic tone, "You do realize that he was the general who serve army in the name of our King and you asking him to steal from him?"_

"_Well it's actually OUR mana..." Ignis mumbled, he had small courage to show his annoyance, "Besides...can the King ensure Kratos' life like my master?"_

_The gods had put attention back to Xander, they decided it should be the father's decision._

_...and of course Xander was tempted more the benefit for Kratos than the king. Finally Xander replied, "Be sure Kratos was unharmed...unless he done it by himself. He should be accompanied by Centurions if I am not by his side. Last but not least..."_

_Everyone waited his last condition. Ignis hoped it is not a hard one._

"_...he should be home by dinner."_

,,, ,,, ,,,

"Xander!"

Xander's train of thoughts interrupted when Hel called him.

"-and you said you wouldn't surprised."

It took few seconds for Xander to regain memory. He remembered that she mentioned Jormungand, the giant serpent who killed his brother, Thor.

"No...I merely confused."

"Why is that?"

"If it's Fenrir who you're talking about, I wouldn't surprise. I killed Fenrir before, it should be natural if he desired my death for revenge. But if it's Jormungand, needless to say I had no clue. He did killed my brother, Thor, so perhaps his motivation is the same thing."

The silence clouded once again as Xander waited Hel's response by reviving the people in the castle.

"It is strange..." Xander commented at Hel's silence, "You are his sister...yet, you don't seem happy to hear him alive."

"I am the goddess of death. I do not believe in revival." Hel replied. "My brothers, Fenrir and Jormungand had died a long time ago in Ragnarok."

This time Xander didn't speak, until he thought something, "Hel... If I may, I had a request."

The goddess raised one of her eyebrows. This is the second time Xander ask his help.

"I know that it's not fair for me for asking your assistance...but... If Jormundgand was here to kill me and if you're plotting against me, I wouldn't mind. I will not held a grudge against you nor will I blame your decisions."

"But I did not-"

Xander raised his hand, asking permission to continue his words, "Regardless if it's the truth or not. I beg of you in earnest, leave my son. He had nothing to do with this."

"As you wish..." Hel merely snorted.

"I'm in your deep debt, Hel."

Hel didn't reply again because Xander's distracting women pheromone affected her once again. In attempt to ignore it she went to another room, leaving Xander who was busy reviving the fallen residence of the Castle. The room which Hel's entering was like any other grand room in the castle. It was a very spacey room, wasting spaces is a typical flaw of the snobbish royals. There was an aura of feminism objects. Perhaps it is woman's room.

She paused because she sensed another moving presence.

Hel saw a hooded man who was about to take a floating soul. Right beside him was one of those fainted victims. The hooded man turned his head and met Hel's eye. The goddess hadn't move an inch, she saw something unusual to that man.

He had snake skins on his face...and snake eyes...

"_...Sis...?" _

Hel felt her heart racing...she could've sworn she heard that voice a long time ago. The man raised both of his hands, it was skinny, bones are visible and his nails are very long... He had snake skin for his arms too...

"_Sister... Sister... My dearest sister..."_

The hooded man move closer, Hel remained immobile. She was in deep shock.

"HEL!"

There was a flash of sword and that hooded man immediately escaped through the window. Now, Hel had awakened from her temporary catatonic state. She had recollected the situation. Xander had defended her, from that mysterious man. The hooded man had fled to the castle's window.

"Hel..." Xander panted, "Are you all right?"

"I think..." Hel answered faintly, "I met my brother..."

"Who?" It should be blasphemy; all of Hel's family had died. Her brothers are dead.

"I saw Jormungand." Hel whispered.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Ratatosk wasn't pleased, anyone can tell by how he swished his tail uncomfortably. He thought he had the situation under control, but deep inside he had a feeling that Tynan will have what he wanted. It would be a matter of time before Kratos was taken away.

"You're still didn't tell Lloyd who you are..." Ratatosk whispered.

"That is unnecessary..."

"-for him or for you?"

Tynan gritted his teeth for a while, "Look about our deal..."

"Our other deal is...no more secrecy to the rest of the party if you manage to get Kratos." Ratatosk stated, "Trust is important, secrets will bring doubts."

"It won't do good, he better off not knowing."

The Summon Spirit was about to say something when another voice suddenly called.

"Ratatosk..."

The giant squirrel looked to his side. There was Kratos walking towards him still in a deep thought. He can tell, because the Summon Spirit saw him lowered his head. There was also Lloyd and humanoid protozoan accompanying him. It seemed neither any of the three noticed his secret conversation with Tynan.

"Can't you see I'm busy Kratos? Come back later."

"I want to take Tynan's job."

"What...?" Ratatosk hadn't registered those words very well, "What did you said?"

"I want to take Tynan's job..." Kratos repeated, "He offered me something I couldn't refuse..."

"What? He bribed you?" Ratatos snorted. He rarely believed Kratos can be bribed. That young auburn man had power, wealth, and although he lost his family, he still had his father.

"Something like that..." Kratos looked away when he raised his closed palm.

When his grip opened, it revealed a brooch. It was a small brooch fitted into his palm. The brooch shaped like a music instrument, a Lyrist. Of course the Summon Spirit could only snort. Human's unnecessary objects often disinterested him.

"What is that?"

"My mother's brooch." Kratos frowned, he had not like Ratatosk's reaction, "My father gave it to her when he was proposing her. She wore it ever since, but it was lost when she was killed... Noishe found it from a local store, apparently some beggar found it from ruins. It was hers, it had my mother's initial. I am not much a person who can be bribed, but this thing is important to me."

Ratatosk was tense, he hated to be loose. He was so stressed that he ignored the cruelty from his words, "You're mother's dead, Kratos. That thing won't help you deal with it. Dispose that thing away, you don't need it. You're not going anywhere."

Now Kratos looked at him with disbelief.

Ratatosk's mistake was saying his mother's dead harshly. If someone were concern of Kratos' feeling, they would avoid the topic or safely said 'deceased' instead plain death. But unfortunately Ratatosk wasn't just someone; he's a provoking Summon Spirit. Choosing poor words is his trademark, and he was too busy saving his life. His other words were far too cruel this time, as if Kratos was just a possession to keep, not as his friend.

"How could you say that!" Kratos suddenly burst out his feeling.

Tynan winced, he had the winning card, but he didn't expect Kratos to burst out his emotions. He thought it was the best way to make the red-haired knight agreed to follow him. After all, what's the best way to bribe Kratos than giving him a memo of his family?

Ratatosk didn't handle this situation very well. He's a summon spirit not a human who had complicated emotions, "I don't have for this-"

"I LOST MY FAMILY!" Kratos suddenly roared, "I don't have many memories about them. I thought you understand my feelings!"

"I am trying to save your life, here!" the summon spirit defended himself.

"I am tired of being protected, that's all my Father ever did to me since my mother's death. I thought you were different!" Kratos was still shouting, but his tone was trembling.

This time the words penetrating Ratatosk's conscious, for now, he was silent.

"Do you know...?" Kratos gulped, "Do you know the reason... Why I decided to be your knight? Even though I'm doing it against the King in my country, even though I keep sneaking to your lair while my father might be looking for me?"

"Kratos..." Lloyd frowned. He had never thought that his father was in pain. Of all this time he knew the pain of losing the one he cared.

_Actually your father wanted me to keep you here._ Ratatosk thought that...though he didn't do anything to correct Kratos. Then again, what is Ratatosk reason to keep Kratos? Is it because he was afraid of Xander?

"I thought you understand my feelings..." Kratos eyes misted but he was more furious than letting himself drown in sorrow, "You said you lost your brothers... I thought you...even though you're not a human...understand how hurt it is, losing our own..."

_Ah yes..._ Ratatosk grimaced; _I was keeping him because he reminded so much of my own brother...I was keeping him for my own selfish reason._

There was a slight pause until Ratatosk finally called quietly, "You cannot expect me to put you in..."

"Shut up! I thought we were friends...but I guess you only keeping me just because I'm capable on returning those stolen mana fragments. Fine...I don't care anymore!" Kratos yanked the golden acorn amulet which was a gift from Ratatosk, he throw it quickly to the ground with so much force, "I quit!"

When all presence attempted to call him back, they failed. Even Lloyd and Noishe calling can't stop Kratos, Ratatosk picked up the fallen amulet with his mouth. He didn't even ask the Centurions, to pick it.

"You do care..." Tynan spoke to the summon spirit.

The Summon Spirit replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're about to leave the chamber. Ratatosk had never leave the Kharlan Tree. But care him enough to leave Kharlan Tree for a while."

Ratatosk snorted, though he didn't deny it. He turned to Lloyd and the humanoid protozoan.

"Come, Lloyd...Noishe, we had to follow Kratos. I sense danger was following him. That idiot is going to get himself killed." Ratatosk muttered until he called Ignis once more, "Guard the tree with the rest of you, I'll follow Kratos."

Lloyd and Noishe nodded and follow Ratatosk.

"If he dies, you're dead." Ratatosk said curtly to Tynan, as the young god ran beside him.

"Well technically speaking I will die, if he dies..."

"-not if I kill you first if that happened."

,,, ,,, ,,,

"Wh-whoa! Hey, watch it!" Yuan yelled when he was roughly stumbled, apparently he was getting

"Kratos what's going on?" Martel frowned while she was calming her little brother who was hiding behind her, "I heard you yell..."

"I quit" Kratos said straightforwardly.

"What?" Yuan chocked, "Are you're serious?"

"Kratos...why?" Martel trembled.

"I quit being a Ratatosk knight." Kratos repeat his previous statement, "I don't have a reason to help Ratatosk in the first place anyway. Now I'm leaving. Don't ask me to come back."

He also warned the other Centurions who were floating near them.

Yuan caught Kratos by putting his hand to his human companion's shoulder, "Wait you can't quit!"

"Get out of my way, Yuan!" Kratos swapped his hand roughly.

The cyan haired half-elf couldn't do anything to stop him. Among all of them, Kratos was the strongest, the leader of the pact and the pillar of their power. Losing him was unbearable. Martel hugged her brother tightly. She hid her tears beneath her brother's blond hair. Mithos was trembled, to shock with his mentor's outburst. He was so afraid of quarrel. Kratos and Yuan's routine argument is one thing, this is time is serious. They could only watch Kratos, their first human friend, running away.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Kratos hadn't gone that far from the Derris Kharlan Tree, but keep running. There is so many things clouded his mind that he couldn't concentrate. Maybe he was overreacting, Rataotsk was just concern his safety. But...but the way that summon spirit talked, it was as if he never wanted to understand his feeling.

BUMP!

...and he just bumped into someone...

"S-sorry sir, I couldn't clear out my mind that I..." Kratos was about to apologized when the man he bumped was suddenly gripping both of his shoulder.

Kratos realized that he just bumped to a hooded man. The dark cloak was so long that it covered most of his body. Except his hand which was gripping was visible...

Wait...his hand has snake skins?

...or maybe it's not just someone...

"Ah..." The hooded man hissed, "If it isn't the Pheonix."

"W...wha?...Argh!" Kratos winced when that hooded man's grip was tightened, the nails are digging his shirt mercilessly.

"Flaring eyes...like your son and flaring hair. Yes...yes, you're the 'Pheonix'!" The man hissed more loudly. Now Kratos can see his eyes, it was also like a snake eyes blazing furiously.

"I...think you're mistaking." Kratos was struggling to say his words.

"No, you're that phoenix. You're the one who burned my hands. You called the lights from heavens to punish me."

"What are you talking about?" Kratos yelled, he was wrenching himself free for that hooded man's clutches, but his grips were tightening more.

But none of his words making any sense to Kratos, except, his hands were actually burnt.

"You were so angry..." The hooded man's voice was getting menacing, "You were angry because I attacked your son..."

"Son? What the Niflheim are you talking about?" Kratos yelled again, but it ended with scream because the man's claw digging into his skin.

"I guess you don't recognise me... I'll show you..."

Before Kratos knew it, he felt the man's hood shredded. Kratos saw a long object circling him. It took him seconds to realize that it was a snake's tail. Now, Kratos was no longer being tightened from the man's hands because it was gone slowly. The man was twisting back and forth followed by a screeching.

Kratos watched in awe helplessly when the man completed his transformation into...a giant snake.

A giant serpent...

"You are... you are Jormungand!" Kratos spoke in horror when he recognized the form. He was facing one of the most creatures to be feared. This is the Midgard Serpent that circling the world, the one who poisoned the land and the sea, the one who had killed god of thunder...Thor.

When metamorphosis completed, the serpent laughed eerily.

"You recognized me... But you're younger than the last time I've seen you."

"Wait, I never met you before... I never met any of the Norse gods!" Kratos protested.

"Oh..." he snickered, "I met the 'older' you... No matter, killing you will finish the job."

Kratos panicked, he was bounded by the serpent's body. He couldn't go anywhere. Now the serpent opened his mouth, his long teeth are sharp enough to shred Kratos. He was ready to devour the young man. Kratos could only lifted his hind in defence.

BAM!"

The Serpent yelled when a red object biting his head. He hissed dangerously when that giant object landed to Kratos side.

"R-Ratatosk!" Kratos gasped when he recognize him.

"I hate...lizards." The squirrel muttered, but he was worried of Kratos' condition more.

But Ratatosk wasn't the only one who was arrived. Everyone did, Tynan, Lloyd and Noishe aided to rescue him, even Yuan and Martel. Mithos was not in presence because he was too young to involve in this problem, while the Centurions remained to guard the Derris Kharlan Tree.

"Kratos!" Lloyd yelled as he pulled him from Jor's grip.

Yuan frowned while he helped Lloyd, "Are you all right?"

"E...everyone..." Kratos muttered.

"Stay away!" Jor hissed, "He's mine!"

"Shut up!" Ratatosk roared back, though he was only bigger than Jor's head. He wasn't afraid, "If anyone want to bite his head off, it's going to be me."

Ratatosk climbed skilfully to Jor's neck until he reached his head and bite it off again. The serpent roared, he was losing his concentration and his grip loosened from Kratos. He was no longer the only one who's attacking Jor, a black giant raven-shaped shadow attacked the serpet. It was Tynan's shadow creature, it had returned. Lloyd and Yuan took this advantage by pulling Kratos once more. After they succeed, Noishe and Martel healed him. That was the first time Lloyd saw his protozoan friend conjuring healing spells. But now is not the right time to think about that.

"I...I'm sorry..." Kratos panted.

Jor suddenly fell. Ratatosk had succeeded conquering him for a while.

"He passed out. It won't hold him long. You have to leave."

"What?" Kratos startled.

"I...I know how it feels." Ratatosk muttered those words...he wasn't used to spoke such sensitive topics but he carried on, especially when he felt Jor's awakening. So he continued quickly, "I was miserable when both of my brothers' died. I know how it hurt to be alone. But I had different way to cope with their deaths, I had to live and fight to 'they live'. I am the summon spirit of the Kharlan Tree. I can't let their death be wasted, even though one of them tried to kill me. I am not familiar of human's costume with objects that meant so much for them. So therefore...I apologize."

"I'm sorry too..." Kratos muttered, "I didn't meant to-"

"If it meant so much for you, you can go."

"But-" Kratos gasped.

"You can't stay here..." Ratatosk eyeing the giant serpent that was slowly awakening, "You had to go. It's not because our quarrel, but Jor was aftering you."

Before Kratos could protest, Ratatosk asked Martel to place the amulet back to Kratos' neck.

"I can't keep guarding you when you travel through time. But you had to put this on, it's still useful. Even if you will run out of mana, that amulet will charge it for you."

"...I..."

"Stay safe, Kratos." Yuan spoke sadly.

Martel frowned, "Please, take care of yourself."

Ratatosk turned when he heard a strange grunt from the other side. The giant serpent was awakening, it will soon regained it's conscious in few seconds.

"I'll hold him." Ratatosk growled while he's eyeing Jor, "Go with Tynan now... And please be careful."

"I loathed rodents... Especially red ones..." Jormungand hissed when he regained his conscious, his raised his head once more.

"Leave, now!" Ratatosk yelled while Yuan and Martel aided him.

"Well, we now had enough mana to create portal again. Ratatosk let us use some of them." Noishe sighed in relieved.

Tynan then gave the the first command, "Lloyd, give me your locket."

Lloyd tossed it to Tynan as he prepared himself.

"Listen guys..." Tynan said, "We had to split up and create three portals. In case Jor aftering us."

"Three?" Noishe gagged.

"Don't worry same time, same destination, only few metres away."

"So all we have to do is jump it right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes." Tynan nodded, "Lloyd, jump first!"

The red clad swordsman was hesitating, but he had no choice. He jumped to the first opened portal.

"Kratos you're going to the next one. Noishe, you're going with him."

"But Ratatosk-" Kratos was about to object.

"Jor will kill him if you stayed too long. If you ran he'll go after you." Tynan quickly informed.

Without waiting Kratos' reply Noishe pulled him to the second portal, "Jump!"

Before Tynan jumped to the last portal he turned and called, "Legion!"

The black shadow responded by reverted it's form into Tynan's cloak once more. Tynan gave a brief look at Ratatosk before he jumped to the third Portal. He knew Jor will follow one of them, though it would be a lot of time to find them all.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Lloyd stranded in the forest that was familiar with their previous forest. It took him a while until he remembered that they're still in Sylvarant...at least that's what he thought. Now, since the group was dispersed he was hoping to find the rest of the group, Tynan, Noishe, or his young father. Anyone but that giant serpent, Jor.

He noticed rapid glow from his exphere...That's strange, why did it glow suddenly?

His train of thoughts was disturbed when he hit someone who was carrying a large laundry basket.

STOMP!

"Ooooff!" Lloyd stumbled to that person. From that voice he registered it was a girl.

The girl had long brown hair, she was a teenager and she might be younger than Lloyd. All of her laundry was scattered to the grass.

"Oh, sorry madam. I didn't see where I coming..."

He tried to help the girl to her feet but the girl quickly stand back few feet away from him.

She mumbled, "S-stay away!"

"I...I'm sorry!" Lloyd panicked, he didn't mean to offend the girl, so Lloyd raised both of his hands to show that he was unarmed, despite there are swords on his belt. But he didn't mean to harm anyone at this state.

The girl raised both of her fist, "Give me your name and I'll give you mine."

What?

Lloyd blinked when he heard his most favoured phrase spoken by that girl.

"I...I'm Lloyd." Lloyd muttered those words automatically.

"A highlander?" The girl was slightly confused by Lloyd's behavior as she lowered her stance, "You don't look like a Desian but you carried an exphere..."

"I..." Lloyd couldn't say anything, he needed those words to be registered in his mind.

Exphere...she knew exphere. That means this is the future, where people are under Yggdrasil's tyranny.

"Your exphere is blue...it's unusual." The girl asked while narrowing her chocolate eyes, "I'd never seen a blue exphere unless..." the girl shook her head, and asked instead "Are you a Desian?"

"No, I'm not one of them." Lloyd spoke bitterly because he loathed that word... Desians...and he was definitely not one of them.

He didn't know how long the girl staring at her. But she then smiled briefly, "Well, I believe you Lloyd. I don't think you're a bad guy after all."

"Ah, thanks..." Lloyd sighed in relief, "...and who you might be?"

His heart stopped the girl answered.

"I'm Anna."

**,,, ,,, ,,,**

**YEEEEEES! Anna is here...finally... (sighed)  
**

**Me (while writing Ratatosk fighting Jor): Why do I feel like writing monster movie? =.=**

**Ratatosk: what do you expect me to do? bitting him of in my smaller form?**

**Me: this is what happens if you just watched a digimon movie.**

**Ratatosk: you're still watching it?**

**Me: I recently had plenty of spare time...**

**Ratatosk: you just don't have a job**

**Me: that's harsh...  
**


	13. Anna the Damsel

**Well, the new chapter is here and I realized there's so many action scene more than the previous chapters.**

**But hey! did you know that I actually can draw? I have fun with this story that I drew some of the characters.**

**Young Kratos with small Ratatosk: (without space) http : / / img267 .imageshack. us /i/youngkratos. jpg/**

**There's also Xander Aurion...or Vidar: (still without space) http : / / img716 .imageshack. us /i/vidarr. jpg/**

**PS. When I suddenly realized that I'm starting to write romantic comedy here...I miss that genre :D  
**

,,, ,,, ,,,

**_"A man loves his sweetheart the most, his wife the best, but his mother the longest." _**

**_~Irish Proverb_**

Lloyd couldn't breathe. His temporary post-catatonic state only last few minutes, but he felt like the world was stopping for hours. He couldn't felt anything, almost numb, his eyes are widened with fear and his gaze wasn't leaving the girl before him.

This girl... this girl before him was named Anna.

His mother's name was Anna, and Tynan mentioned a possible meeting with his mother. It couldn't be her, right? Anna was a common name so he should be mistaking her with someone else. Though so...Lloyd began to felt a strange feeling, he sense...smell a familiar scent from that girl. It was absurd scent he remembered a long time ago, when he was an infant perhaps. There was a theory that babies can recognize their mother from their scent.

"Lloyd..." her voice broke the silence.

"Uh...huh?" He blinked, suddenly awakened from his shock.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine...it's just you remind me of someone I knew." Lloyd laughed slightly. It was an attempt to cover their tongue-tied atmosphere.

Maybe she was another Anna...but then again Lloyd never knew his mother's maiden name.

"I know..." Anna frowned, "I guess my name is too common, right? Uh what a mess..."

Anna suddenly kneeled and soon Lloyd realized that she was picking up the fallen clothes she brought earlier. It was a mess caused when they bumped each other.

"Oh let me help you with those." Lloyd kneeled beside her, helping her gathering the fallen garment.

"Thank you, Lloyd!" She gave Lloyd a lucid smile.

"Nah, I made this mess."

"Where you come from? I don't think you're a resident in this place."

Well, actually Lloyd didn't know where they are, so he spoke, "I'm a...crafter. I came from Iselia."

"Oh, I've been there before for a short while." Anna grinned, "It's a pretty place, kind of in the middle of my forest, unlike my birthplace. My town was surrounded by lake."

"So where is your birthplace?"

"Luin..."

Lloyd's stomach clenched. He clutched his locket tighter.

_Goddess, this girl is my mother_, he thought that inside his head frantically. There's no doubt in that. That familiar scent...and her birthplace was in Luin, didn't his father mentioned that? Lloyd was looking back at Anna who was still busy gathering the clothing laundry. To Lloyd's surprise, Anna was a petite girl...of course she was currently younger than the picture in his locket.

Anna was about seventeen, wearing common village clothing, a mid-long skirt and a pair of traveling light boots. She had longer hair, the rich wavy brunette hair falls down to her waist. Lloyd had that hair from her mother, but it was actually different compared to him. Lloyd's brunette was almost mahogany colored. Once the sun shun through his hair, there are red streaks, inheritance from his father perhaps... Another thing that surprise Lloyd the most that she had a pair of green eyes. The more Lloyd saw it the more complicated it was. Anna's eyes are like olives, a shade from green to brown.

Now what was he going to do? Tynan said that that serpent Jor was aftering her. But that serpent wasn't exactly wanted Anna... She tried to kill young Kratos once. But if he put the puzzles together it made more sense after that.

The serpent Jormungand wanted to dispose Lloyd's existence.

What does it have to do with Tynan's family? Lloyd hadn't figured it out yet. But Jor must be stopped. Lloyd didn't just care about his life, both of his parent's life's are at stake. Jor can dispose younger Kratos because he was currently an easy target. Perhaps he took him when he was on twenties instead an infant because Jor was afraid of his father, Xander. On his matured age, Xander gave his son a privilege to be away from him. He almost succeeded...if only Ratatosk didn't interfere.

The more Lloyd thought of it the clearer it became. Anna here was a very effortless target. Lloyd hadn't known her way of living but she definitely couldn't defend herself from a gigantic serpent. So how would he take her? Telling her that a giant serpent was aftering her life? Quite unlikely...she wouldn't believe him. Telling her that this was her son, escorting you to safety? That was still not a believable story. Tynan was strictly hiding Lloyd's identity to young Kratos. Now what?

Suddenly Anna was tense. She quickly stood up, stepping back from Lloyd hastily.

"Anna...? What's wrong?" She hadn't answered, she was terrified. With her shaky hand she pointed back of him. Soon Lloyd followed her gaze behind him. When turned he saw what he didn't expect.

He was facing his most loathed person in the entire universe.

First, they were Desians. Several armoured half-elves equipped with weapon. In the middle of them was their leader, he gave the most sickening sneer in the world.

"Well, what have we here?" Kvar's disgusting smile grow into grin, "Project A012, we've been looking for you... It's nice to find you here."

,,, ,,, ,,,

Unlike Lloyd, Kratos was getting used this abrupt way of transportation. It's not like everyday he had the chance to jump in the air-materialized portal. Then he had various strange and dangerous experience than Lloyd possibly had, it only happened to anyone who became the Tethe'alla's elite soldier general. Noishe was adapted easily more than Kratos, of course he was a lot older than any of them, and as Tynan's henchman, he must be getting used to this routine.

He had been walking with Noishe for quite a while. There's nothing different from their previous environment. As Kratos registered his surroundings, he knew this is still Sylvarant. In which town? He hadn't got any clue, so was Noishe. They need to get the rest of the team, Lloyd and Tynan. Perhaps Lloyd should be found first because he had some kind of tendencies meeting danger too often.

At first their conversation was still about their previous incident. Despite Noishe assurance, Kratos wasn't convinced that all of his friends, especially Ratatosk, were all right. Seeing it's useless to keep asking, Kratos had calmed down. One thing that irked Kratos slightly, he just realized that this Noishe, talked a lot. When Noishe was an animal, he had never heard him talking...but now...

"So...you're my bird named Noishe?"

"Yeah, that's me, a long time ago. Can you believe that my first form is a fish? It was so annoying to move with more simple organs floating ridiculously and aimlessly to nowhere. I used to live beside the tree and then... " Then he began yapping a lot about his oh-so-wonderful swimming days and how hard it is to be drifted into polluted water and other stories of scary gigantic aquatic creatures that was larger than him.

In desperate attempt to stop him Kratos asked again, "All right... A long time ago... How old are you?"

Noishe grinned, "To you humans, I am over ten thousand summers old. To other elves maybe I'm still old. I mean, their life span was only for a thousand years. To deities it's another story..."

Kratos raised one of his hands to keep Noishe quiet again for the ninth times, "Well, I always knew there's something weird from the bird that my father brought me. You remember my father, Noishe? He brought you to our home, back when you're still a bird. You don't look that old to me."

"I'm a protozoan. Yes, I remember your father, Kratos. I remember the first time I met you." Noishe giggled slightly, but then he frowned, "Waaaaaaaaaaiiiiittt! Do I look that strange to you?"

"Uh no, what I meant that you're not a common creature... But you're impressive. Lloyd has known you as a dog once. Was it true?"

"Of course, I'm kind of sad for not able to fly anymore, but being dog-like creature is interesting."

"I'm jealous! I've always wanted a dog ever since I was a kid and my Dad never let me!"

"You know... Lord Xander hates wolves."

"You have got to be kidding me. What makes him hating them? I mean, he's big, he practically can kick those things if he felt threatened."

Noishe remembered*

_Back when Xander was known as Vidar, he was only a century years old, that age was considered too juvenile compared to his other millennia old companion deities. He was facing a giant...A REALLY GIGANTIC wolf named Fenrir, Jor's and Hel's older brother. That is a wolf that devours the universe. Vidar unsheathed his broad sword and faced the giant wolf when he saw his father's helmet between the monster's teeth._

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

"_GROAAAAAAAAAARRR!"_

End of Noishe memory*

The protozoan itched to inform the whole story. But he had realized that he had no privilege to do so, "Let's just say he had traumatic experience with a certain wolf."

That last statement brought silence to the environment. Kratos felt it was weird how mentioning his father can muted Noishe, but then again he enjoyed this silence it for a while.

"So...now you're a human."

"Demon slaying human..." Noishe laughed nervously, "I mostly accompany Tynan to help him maintaining the Niflheim. Those demons get pretty nasty when they touch you. Hey, have I told you the time I actually saw a demon devour humans? They're not completely digesting them, you know..."

In rare cases, Kratos was actually shivering, "I don't think I want to know... not at this time however."

"Oh okay, let me know when you need tips."

"Actually I want to ask you something off-topic."

"About what?"

"That serpent, Jormungand almost killed me."

"Uh..."

"I think he was mistaking me with someone."

Noishe whimpered, "How so?"

"He kept calling me Pheonix."

The protozoan was silent.

"That serpent was not making any sense! He was talking about how I burn his hands using some kind of 'lights from heaven'. He was babbling how I was mad because he's hurting his son. That's not me, right? I can't conjure any magic. I'm supposed to be an ordinary human... And a son? Since when did I marry? But hey, I think...he was not mentioning a bird. I think it was a name, or some sort of a title...or a rank."

The eerie silence became more unnatural, especially since Noishe practically couldn't say anything.

"Kratos...I..."

As if on cue, Noishe was saved by loud voices. Those yelling and screaming came across the area where they standing. Both of the males are alarmed, raising their weapon immediately.

"It's Lloyd, he's in trouble!" Noishe whimpered.

"Something's telling me that Lloyd is capable of meeting or making trouble." Kratos spoke that while he unsheathed his sword.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Lloyd raised one of his swords before any of the Desians moved. That earned bothersome laughs from them, because practically, through their eyes, Lloyd had no chance on winning.

"Are you insane my boy?" Kvar laughed, "You dare to raise your sword against us?" He raised both of his arms presenting his minions behind him, "There are twenty of us, what do you have to against us? We're just taking back that girl to where she belongs, back to the Human Ranch. You don't have to be evolved in this mess."

Lloyd growled, "I don't give a damn... If anyone wants to get her, they have to go through me."

"You're trying to be a hero...eh? You're such a brave pathetic young lad." The half-elf laughed.

He can hear his young mother gasped, "Lloyd... They're after me. You don't have to do this." Now he can felt her grabbing his free arm.

"Listen to the girl, young man." Kvar suggested, "We're not that forgiving when someone interfering our plans."

With a snap of his finger he ordered the Desians to draw their weapons.

"I'm warning you boy..."

Lloyd wasn't listening, he was too busy whispering some words to Anna, "Anna...run..."

"Lloyd, no!" Anna whimpered, "They're not joking about this. We had to run together! They'll kill you."

"Trust me on this..." Lloyd sternly spoke, he wouldn't budge from his position, "Run fast... I'll hold them off."

Anna never like leaving anyone behind but staying here might be burdening Lloyd, she then gave up, "I'll go get some help. Don't die yet, okay Lloyd?"

Lloyd nodded briefly while looking at the Desians who was getting near of them.

"GO!"

Anna ran hastily, despite her petite body.

Kvar distressed when he saw her leaving, "Argh, no! Half of you after her!"

"No!" Lloyd drew his other sword to stall them, but half Desians who were staying were against him.

,,, ,,, ,,,

"Help!" Anna yelped when she realized the other Desians were following her. They were divided into two groups, one to dispose Lloyd and the other sent to capture her. She muttered, "I should've brought my weapon..."

When she tripped, Anna fell to the ground with a loud thud. She cursed herself for being a weakling. She thought it was all over, she will be caught and those men will drag her back to that horrible ranch again.

CLANG!

When Anna dared to open her eyes, she saw all of the Desians falling.

She was saved, but it was not Lloyd who defeated all of them. There are two men standing tall. They're slightly unusual looking; one was a green haired long-sleeved white bishop with magical spear. The other was a knight with flaming sword that matches his messy auburn hair. The auburn haired man stood most than both of them. He was not completely old, probably on his early twenties, he had unusual red eyes gazing sternly at Anna, slightly confused or amazed.

"All I see is a damsel. I don't see our friends" said the auburn haired young man.

"I'm not a damsel!" Anna yelled in annoyance.

The red-haired young man scoffed, "Well, sorry lady..." He offered his gloved hand so she can stand.

Anna hesitated, but she took his lent hand, anyway. When the knight helped her stand, she cleaned her skirt from the dust.

"So you think we should search again?" his green haired companion frowned.

"It's hard to find Lloyd and Tynan in this forest."

Then it clicked on her mind, they mentioned Lloyd's name, Anna didn't know the other...but maybe those two were his companions, "Lloyd! You know Lloyd?"

Both of the males were looking at her confusingly. The green haired white mage answered first, "We are his friends... How do you know Lloyd?"

Then the auburn haired knight asked Anna about Lloyd's trademark appearance. "Is he a brunette spiky hair guy, about my age, wearing red and carrying double sword?"

"Yes! Help him! He's in trouble!"

"I shouldn't be surprised..." The auburn haired knight shook his head, "Where is he?"

"There! All the Desians are surrounding him!"

The knight was confused, "Desians?"

"Bad guys!" His companion said it quickly, "If they found Lloyd it means trouble."

"Lead the way!"

Anna ran back to the direction where she left Lloyd. But it took few seconds to be outrun by the males. To help her, the auburn haired knight took her hand. She almost swept it his hand away, but he was gripping it firmly. There's not enough pressure to hurt her hand, but she couldn't let him go.

The auburn haired knight smirked at her slow pacing, "You're not such a fast runner aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Anna's face burning, either she was annoyed or there's something from the way that man smirk. Feh, she wouldn't interest in that annoying knight, as if... "I'm running as fast as I could!"

His green-haired companion was frowning again, "Kratos, stop teasing her and help her..."

Ah, so that bastard knight's name is Kratos.

"All right, Noishe, I'll help her!" he suddenly lowered his body, "Excuse me miss..."

"What are you...? WHOOOOAAAA!"

"Upsy Daisy!"

Before Anna could registered what was happening, she was raised suddenly from her feet. Kratos had scooped her in his arms, carrying her in bridal way. One of his arms held her back, the other on her thighs.

Oh gosh... oh gosh! She was carried by an unknown man!

Anna blushed furiously and wriggling, "Per...Pervert!...Put me down!"

Kratos was struggling. It's not easy to run and balancing a girl on his arms at the same time, but he refused to let go, "Hey! I'll put you down once we found Lloyd...deal? Look, it's not my brightest idea on helping you but we need to hurry!"

Anna wasn't uncomfortable with a stranger carrying her. Though the way he's carrying her was tender...but...no damn it! Focus, Anna! Lloyd's in trouble!

,,, ,,, ,,,

When the sudden group reached where Anna pointed, the place was unexpectedly quiet. It was a clearing in the middle of this labyrinth forest trees. There are few fallen Desians. Lloyd was nowhere to be seen. As soon as they reach the destination Anna wriggled again, wanting more than be away from this man. Kratos complied, putting her down. He was annoyed, thinking the girl should've at least thanking him.

"It seemed he started the party without us." Kratos smirked again but that earn a protest from Anna.

"There are only five of them! I saw there's more than that!" she yelled, "Lloyd's still in danger. I haven't seen that snake-looking guy and the other Desians."

"Lloyd...?" Noishe...or at least that's what the name that Anna heard, was searching through area.

There's still no clue on the certain red-clad swordsman. He was getting worried. He got his answered when Lloyd was thrown from the bushes. He was injured badly, but nonetheless they heard him groaning. That's a good sign, at least Lloyd was still breathing. He was few feet away from them

"Argh!" he groaned again in pain.

"Oh my goddess, Lloyd!"

Anna's first thought is to check on Lloyd, but when she was halfway reaching Lloyd, Kratos pulled her back. His grip on her shoulder was firm, preventing her to go further.

"But Lloyd!" Anna protest.

Kratos gave a gesture to silence her. He took her place by standing in the frontier. Eventually he had his own reasons. Lloyd was quickly surrounded by the remaining Desians. If Kratos didn't stop her, they might succeed on trapping Anna. Kratos posed into battle stance with Noishe beside him. They helplessly watch Lloyd being seized...he wasn't fully conscious yet. Both remaining heroes were worried, Lloyd seemed injured badly.

The red-haired knight was currently had a disturbing feeling. Like a déjà vu...

He had a sudden memory flash back like this situations right now: Lloyd was threatened, both of their enemies' sword was on his neck like this and all he can do is watch. But that's impossible, he only met Lloyd once. So Kratos shook his head and focused back on the leader.

Their leader...was what that girl described. A spiteful villain with a disturbing look, he resembles much like a snake.

"Do I have to be interfered all the time...?" said the snake looking guy, he run further to see a clearing view. "Now who was getting my way again...?"

The snake-like man stopped once he saw his new opponent. He was surprised, "Lord Kratos?"

"Er...excuse me?"

Noishe whimpered, now was not a good time on meeting Kvar. Kratos gave a quick glance to Noishe who was still in fear. He looked back at Anna who's looking him back with confusion.

"You...you know that Kvar?" Anna trembled slightly.

Ah, that's his name. Kratos only reaction was merely raising an eyebrow. Despite their tension, somewhere in that knight's heart had the strange desire to calm Anna's fear. So, Kratos spoke blantly, "That snake guy? I don't remember meeting a nauseating guy like him, before..."

The Desians fought the urge to gasp even though their leader was being insulted.

Kvar gritted his teeth in annoyance, though so he regained his control few seconds later, "No, you can't be Lord Kratos. You are younger...and far too immature compare to the Lord. That pathetic clothing weren't as same as the Lord."

"Thank you... Well, at least I'm good looking." Kratos sneered. Somehow he enjoyed insulting this snake-looking leader.

Kvar clenched both of his teeth and tried his best to calm his nerve, "You have a nerve you man."

With a simple gesture Kvar ordered his men to raise their sword to Lloyd's neck. That quickly silenced Kratos while Anna yelped.

Kratos spoke sternly, "Let go of him."

"Oh, so you're a friend of this brat. He was interfering my mission. I won't let him go easily."

"What mission?"

"I had to escort the girl, young man. She's a valuable research for human ranch. Just return her to us so we won't bother any of you."

Kratos looked back briefly at the girl whom he realized her name. Anna shook her head abruptly. She refused to return to Kvar. In Kratos logic mind, he should've given her up. They shouldn't be involved in this situation, and he had no reason to defend her. Yet, strangely enough...he had this urge to keep her safe, away from these rouges.

"She doesn't want to go back." Kratos said curtly to Kvar.

"Mind your business, young man..." He warned, "She's our most valuable asset. A rare specimen, project named A012, Anna of the Nomadic."

"M-miss." Noishe whispered with trembling voice.

"Who?" Kratos picked up his hushed tone.

"It's the girl. The girl we need to escort from Jormungand."

"Oh..." Kratos realized his sudden urge to protect the girl. Then again he thought there's something else which he couldn't figure it out yet, "So we found our target. Now all we need to do is get Lloyd."

"How are we going to get him back?"

"I'm thinking..." Kratos frustrated voice was slightly menacing. He wished Tynan was here, that teenager brat was responsible for this mess, where is he?"

Lloyd stirred, "Uh...wha...? Kratos, Noishe...Anna?" the red clad swordsman regained his conscious. He saw all of his friends were gathering...except Tynan.

"Lloyd, are you all right!" Noishe called frantically.

"Kratos get Anna out of here...argh!" he was punched right on his gut by one of the Desians.

"Lloyd!" Anna whimpered. She didn't like this situation. Every person who tried to protect her always ended up doom with the Desians.

"Oh you're going to regret that, snake man!" Kratos yelled.

Lloyd choked, "Go on without me."

"Don't be idiot, Lloyd!" Kratos hushing him, "We're not leaving any men behind!"

"Then give us the girl, so you can have him."

Kratos saw Anna trembled, she was now in dilemma. If they ran out of time, he didn't doubt that she would give herself. He gripped her hand protectively, preventing her to move.

"Not likely to happen." Kratos spoke, "How do we know that you're giving Lloyd easily?"

Kvar laughed, "Fine then, you all perish! Start with this young man."

Without warning Kratos felt Anna's hand loose. Just when he thought Anna give herself, she merely stole Noishe's spear.

"Lord Kvar she had a magic spear!" One of the Desians panicked.

"Confound it! I didn't realize that one of them was carrying it. Stop her!"

Kratos wasn't sure what will happen or why the Desians trembled once Anna had a magic spear. Why are they so threatened by this petite girl if she posses a magical spear? And that's...where Kratos was wrong. Noishe was startled too. It was just a useless ordinary spear if been wielded by common creature. Only magic creatures, such as a protozoan or elves could made the spear glowing. In Anna's possession however, the spear's jewel was glowing.

It's too late for the Desians because under Anna's ground there's a magic circle appeared. Anna then yelled, "_I call the red giant, the ruler of hellfire. I summon...come, EFREET!" _

WOOOOOSHH!

There was a red giant emerged in the middle of chaos. His name was Efreet, the Summon Spirit of fire element. When Efreet's dangerous flaming eyes glared, he hissed,_"__I will_ _reduce you to cinders!__"_

Anna could summon spirits. Kratos had heard some people's rare capability on summoning spirits from Ratatosk stories, but he had never met any summoner in his life.

All presences were startled, and that is not an exception to Kratos. Even so, Kratos recovered from his shock quicker than anyone else, sensing that Lloyd was in danger. Without hesitation, Kratos snatched the red clad warrior far away right before the Summon Spirit blown all of the Desians It was easy to take Lloyd since all of the Desians were distracted. When he succeeded rescuing Lloyd, he forced him to duck.

"Get down!" He yelled.

Lloyd helplessly obeyed, because his power was drained from his fights with Desians.

After Kratos, it was Noishe's turn who recovered from shock. He quickly took his magical staff from Anna while casting a shield spell surrounding him and her. A few seconds later, Efreet had blown the Desians, defeating them quickly. The blow was so bright that Noishe and Anna had to cover their eyes. Efreet vanished quickly once his task was done. Now the clearance for fight area had been reduced to dust. All of Desians were fainted. If not, some of them had major burn injuries.

"Whoa…" Lloyd who was now sitting awed at the sight.

Kratos, who was the most rational man in the group asked, "Is everyone all right?"

"I…I think so…" Noishe whimpered. His shield faded away quickly. He quickly remembered the girl behind him, "Uhm… Miss Anna…?"

"I…did it…"

"Hey, are you all right?" Kratos raised an eyebrow when the girl didn't reply directly.

"Anna?" Lloyd walked closer to the girl with Kratos. They were worried of her condition.

"I DID IT!" Anna exclaimed suddenly, startling the boys, "I can summon! I _actually_ can summon! I saved Lloyd! Oh, Lloyd thank goodness you're all right!"

Without warning she hugged Lloyd suddenly. The red clad swordsman once hesitated but then he hugged her back lightly, "Heh, you sure did. Thank you, Anna."

Anna let go of him clapping her hand endlessly. Words couldn't describe the joy that she felt. At the same time Noishe casted healing spell for Lloyd.

Kratos who was amused raised one of his eyebrows, "Wait you never done this before?"

"My brother thought me once but I never make the pact right! I can only summon if I had magical weapon. But he was too overprotective that he never let me have one of it." She huffed.

Anna ran to the fallen Desians, sticking out her tongue childishly and dancing in a simple circle path. "Hah! Wait until my brother saw this. He'll eat his words."

Without warning a tall figure was shadowing her and abruptly knocking her head. The blow was so hard that Anna fell on the ground almost unconscious and her head bled.

"ANNA!" Lloyd yelled so was the other males.

It was Kvar. He had survived from Efreet's attack, but he was injured gravely. Kvar's breath was unstable but anger overwhelmed his weakness.

"Damn little brat…", the half-elf hissed, "You destroyed my troops."

"You…Bastard! Lloyd yelled and unseated both of his swords, glaring dangerously to the half-elf.

Lloyd was drastically changed. He was not the concerned Lloyd we used to know. Lloyd's anger overpowered his senses. His exphere was glowing too brightly. Noishe could only watch in awe at the sight. In the middle of Chaos, Kratos was the only one who reacted calmly, since his training during war had thought him that way. Calming Lloyd was less priority than checking up on Anna. He pulled Noishe abruptly to fainted Anna, lifting her body gently, and he observed her injury. Anna's head only suffered minor injury, but it was bleeding.

Kvar realized his mistake on hitting Anna. His oponent apparently wasn't completely weak. Lloyd could only release his power if someone triggered his emotion...and Kvar just triggered it. In one split moment Lloyd had knocked Kvar down, but it wasn't enough for him. Lloyd wanted that half-elf suffer. He gave few uncontrollable slashes and Kvar's scream was getting weaker. But before Lloyd's last thrust was killing him, he was blocked.

CLANG!

He was not by the Desians or any of Kvar's minions..

…it was Tynan…

"Ty-Tynan…?"

Tynan pushed his scythe until Lloyd calmed down a little. He reminded Lloyd, "You should not let anger took over you."

"But…"

Tynan ignored him, his dark cloak and scythe suddenly merged and morphed into a giant raven. Once Legion detached from the young god, Tynan ordered him, "Get Kvar and his minions out of here. Make sure their memories are erased."

Legion obeyed. The creature was taking all of Desians and Kvar using his claws, and then flew away from there.

"What…are you doing?" Lloyd stammered when he saw what Tynan did.

"I'm letting him go."

"You're letting a _murderer_ go!" Lloyd yelled.

"He's from the past! We are not supposed to interfere the flowing past. We have the right to defend them but we have no right to take their lives. Your past will kill him Lloyd, but you can't kill Kvar now."

"He murdered many people! He made a lot of innocents suffer!"

"Guys…" Noishe whimpered when Lloyd and Tynan's quarrel was heating up, "Guys stop it."

Unfortunately both of them ignored the protozoan as their verbal fight worsened.

"Oh, stop it, Lloyd!" Tynan spat, "Stop with this nonsense delusion where peace can be obtain without sacrifice-"

BAM!

Tynan wasn't sure what happened, all he remembered that he felt a terrible sting on his cheek. He turned his head and looked at Lloyd with disbelief expression as he touched his bruised cheek. He never thought that Lloyd would slap him…

All of conscious presences were watching Lloyd, even Kratos widened his eyes slightly.

Now Lloyd realized what he'd done, "Tynan…I… I'm…" Lloyd took few steps away from the boy.

"You don't get it do you?" Tynan's eyes glazed, but he refused to cry. He would be a death god, he shouldn't cry, "Things don't go as our wish no matter how much we want it that way."

Lloyd gritted his teeth forgetting his regret on hitting the boy, "You don't know how I feel, losing a mother!"

"I don't?" Tynan spat, ignoring his hurting I will become a death god someday and I will take the life of my family and friends! Don't you think I know that?"

Lloyd couldn't take it anymore. He lashed out Tynan wrestling him on the floor. Between punches and kicking both of them were also yelling each other. Kratos paid no attention to any of them. He was too busy wiping Anna's blood, stopping her bleeding. Since Noishe was still distracted worrying Lloyd and Tynan too much. He tried casted the simplest healing spell, he learn that from Ratatosk. She regained conscious for few a while.

"Ah…I let that snake man loose. I'm a troublesome, aren't I...?" She weakly asked the question.

"No..." Kratos denied, "You saved Lloyd, you'd done a great job"

"T-thank…you…" Anna spoke those last words as she fainted.

Once Kratos was certain that Anna was in good condition, he looked at the worsened situation. Lloyd and Tynan were still wrestling to each other and Noishe was too scared to stop them. Kratos realized that even though the protozoan was capable on fighting and casting, Noishe was afraid of quarrel.

"Noishe…"

He still didn't hear him.

"NOISHE!" Kratos demanded and finally the protozoan startled, "Stop standing there and take care of Anna!"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Noishe whimpered and Kratos was almost regretting him being harsh.

"All right…" Kratos started as he watched Lloyd and Tynan, "BOTH OF YOU, KNOCK IT OFF!"

Since Kratos was the tallest of the group, he wrenched both of them away from each other. Once he succeeded, he threw both of them oppositely to the nearest trees. When Tynan and Lloyd slammed to the tree they calmed down for a while.

"You guys are too busy fighting each other that you ignore an injured girl!" Kratos spat all of his complains. He turned to Lloyd on his left side, "Lloyd! A warrior should know how to control their emotions. We aren't a time traveler. Even though it hurts Tynan is our client, he knows the consequences of changing the past. If you thought things would be better in your way, there must be a dire cause if we don't follow the regulations. Nobody knows…so we better not take that risk."

Kratos then turned to Tynan, "-and you… Goddammit, stop being a douche bag! So life wasn't easy for you, don't take it on any of us, especially Lloyd. We all have our own problems. At least you should be sympathized to Lloyd's feeling… Jor would be here any minute and…"

"ARGH!" Noishe's yell was heard from behind him.

"Noishe!" Tynan yelped running to the protozoan.

Everyone winced when he saw Noishe. He was thrown away from unconscious Anna by a giant reptile tail. None of them need to know whose tail belonged to.

"Ugh… Jor's is here, isn't he?"

"This not the right time…" Tynan muttered when he succeed waking up Noishe.

Indeed it was not the right time. The serpent Jor has terrorizing them once more. He had found his target. Jor's tail was pulling Anna's hair forcefully. The poor girl was still fainting she didn't realized that she's in danger.

"Anna!" Lloyd ran to her followed by Kratos.

When Jor's head was poking out from the forest, he wanted to devour the girl.

"Lloyd…catch the girl, I'll take care of Jor."

Before the giant serpent ate Anna, Kratos cut her hair and Lloyd quickly caught her before she fell to the ground. Kratos began to attack Jor. He slashed Jor's snout before it hurt him, earning screech from the gigantic monster.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAR!"

"You cut her hair?" Lloyd yelled his protest.

"Either we lose her hair or her head!" Kratos spoke his reason that made Lloyd shut his mouth.

When Jor realized that his prey was getting away, he tried to attack Lloyd instead. The red clad swordsman was so surprised that he threw Anna back to Kratos.

"Catch!"

Kratos startled because now Anna was on his arms once again, "Wh-whoa!"

From afar they suddenly heard Tynan yelled, "Lloyd, Kratos! Get in here!"

Tynan suddenly already formed another vortex. They could escape to another dimension…but the young death god seemed tired.

"Tynan you shouldn't do that!" Noishe who was beside him was getting panic. Neither Lloyd nor Kratos knew why.

"Quiet Noishe!" Tynan shushed his companion but his breath was instable, "We…We've got no time!"

"Well, we have to hurry Lloyd." Kratos told Lloyd to come.

Tynan steadied himself to control the Vortex forcing Noishe to go in first. When Lloyd passed him, he was worried, Tynan didn't feel very well.

Lloyd asked with more sympathy, "Are you sure you're all right…?"

"Just go…" Tynan hissed.

,,, ,,, ,,,

"Okay, so where are we?" Kratos scanned the area anxiously.

The place was quieter than before. It was night with grassy field and more clearance. Kratos got other things to worry about. He was still holding Anna in his arms. He was afraid that the girl would accuse him a pervert again. Now since Tynan was weak, Noishe was worried and Lloyd was still unsure what to do, Kratos thought he had to take over the lead. Tynan's condition was getting worse, before he inform about the location, he fell down on his knees.

Noishe quickly was on his side, "Tynan!"

"What just happened?" Lloyd held the boy's shoulder.

"He's using his own mana to travel… He would've died!"

"I'll live…" Tynan huffed, "I…I'm fine…hff…hff… I'm a god, I can't die."

"Yes, but you're not yet a god." Kratos grimaced he could only watch Lloyd swung the young god's arms to his neck so he could support him.

Suddenly another gentle voice was calling one of them.

"Lloyd…?"

The boy's were alarmed but Lloyd choked when he realized who that voice belong to.

"Wh-Where have you been?" Colette frowned, "We wait for you to come out, but you disappeared."

"Wait is that...Kratos?" Genis gawked.

Marta popped not knowing the situation, "Who's Kratos?"

"Who's the other guys?" Zelos asked warily.

Then all of the members were circling the group questioning things. Lloyd was now realized, this was actually his backyard, the place and time before he was kidnapped by Tynan. Now he was facing his friends. All of them were worried, including Raine, Regal, and Presea. Emil was the only one who was looking warily, especially to Kratos.

"Uh…" Kratos stepped few steps backwards until he was at the right range whispering to Lloyd, "Who are they, Lloyd? How do they know me?"

"They're…" Lloyd gulped looking at his friends, "They're my friends…"

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Next Chapter:**

_Lloyd was confused when he saw the girl approaching Tynan, "Who's that?"_

_Noishe gave a wry smile, "That…is Tynan's fiancée. Mireya Castagnier."_

"_So that means she's…" Lloyd gasped._

"_-Ratatosk daughter…?" Kratos finished. He was surprised that the girl was far too normal compared to his father._

_Far from the boys, Tynan complained to Mireya who brought dire news._

_She spoke, "Oh by the way, I don't come to this dimension alone…"_

"_What do you mean?" Tynan gulped. He had a bad feeling about this…_

"_Your grandfather and your sister insisted on meeting you."_

_Tynan choked, but it was the least of his problem, "Which grandfather?"_

"_The one who is six feet tall, bloody hell dangerous, and can kill people with his glare…"_

"_HE'S HERE?" _

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Okay here's the 'wtf' moment…so I made Anna a summoner. Here's a catch, Sheena's summoning powers weren't learn from her town. She was born with it, and she's not a real residence of Mizuho, she was only adopted. What does it have to do with Anna? Perhaps I will explained on the next chapter and oh… Tynan will have a family reunion. O_O  
**


	14. Ratatosk's Daughter

**Yeah, I'm back. Sorry for the late of updates, I was busy again.**

**Thank you Iris Irine for correcting the previous chapter.**

**I'm sorry that I'm not put enough much effort in this chapter. The sentences seemed bland because I was trying to push many stories into one chappie T_T**

,,, ,,, ,,,

"_**Every woman is wrong until sh**__**e cries, and then she is right…**__**instantly.**__**"**_

_**~Sam Slick (Thomas Chandler Haliburton)**_

,,, ,,, ,,,

The sound of cricket in the night had bored Kratos' ears. He didn't know how long they were standing there immobile. Lloyd's friends and his temporary small group were having staring contest. No one was sure when it would end. His most troubled thought was the small weight on his arms, Anna was still unconscious. Pretty soon she realized that her hair was cut and he would be in soooo…much trouble. It was a good thing the gate behind them was suddenly reacted. The bad news is...

GRRROOOAAARR!

Jormungand's head was poking out from the gate. He forced to get in despite the gate's diminutive size compared to his body.

"What the heck was that!" Genis went hysteric, so was the others.

"It's the giant serpent Jormungand!" Lloyd yelled.

Tynan who was once limp and supported by Lloyd, he was now went fully alarmed. When Lloyd reached for one of his swords, he was suddenly pushed by the boy. Lloyd didn't have time to react, he was thrown away. Jor had succeeded released from the cramping gate and seized Tynan. If the boy didn't shove him, Lloyd might be caught too. The red clad warrior apprehended that Tynan had saved him and now the young deity was helplessly under serpent's grasp.

"Tynan!" Noishe went panic but Kratos caught his shoulder, preventing him to do anything.

"Don't be rash..." He said calming Lloyd too, "If we hurt Jor, we will hurt Tynan too."

"Why do you always get in my way, little brat?" Jor yelled at Tynan who was wriggling from the serpent's grip.

"You disgust me...Jotun...UGH!" Tynan yelped when Jor tightened his grip.

"You're a rash, fake deity..." Jor sneered, "If it wasn't for you, your father wouldn't be dead."

All of the sudden, Tynan's aura went dangerously darker. The vortex reacted again and Tynan's shadow creature emerged attacking Jor from his head at first, saving its master.

"My father..." Tynan jumped when Jor's grip loosened. Legion attached to Tynan again as the boy formed a scythe, "...IS NOT DEAD!"

With his rage Tynan stabbed the scythe to its snout. The serpent screeched in pain. Now, Kratos and Lloyd saw an opportunity on defeating the serpent.

"Everybody attack that giant serpent!" Lloyd asked his friends.

His friends and foster father were still confused by their appearance, but they put aside their entire question and helped Lloyd instead. One by one had given their most powerful attack. With magic, slashes, punches and various powerful Artes, Jor was retreating. Before joining the war fest, Kratos set Anna to the ground and left it to Noishe who was casting shield spells.

"She's sure sleep a lot..." Kratos amused by her extended sleeping hours which made Noishe laughed.

Soon Kratos left and joined the offenders. Lloyd who was attacking Jor's head part saw Tynan's stumbling figure. It appeared that after opening the portal, using his own mana and bursting his last energy, Tynan was exhausted. His scythe deformed returned to its previous form cloak. Now Tynan was slipped but thankfully, Lloyd had prepared for it. He caught the falling boy right before he fell to the ground.

The giant serpent retreated back to the portal and Lloyd's gang was victorious. Though so, Tynan was still in comatose state. Unlike stable peaceful slumber like Anna, Tynan was breathing harshly, sweating so much and his body shaken. This worried Lloyd, Kratos and Noishe more. Now they were all circling the unconscious boy.

"Is he all right?'

"No, he's not..."

Everyone looked at their side and to Lloyd's surprise, it the red-eyed Emil was the one declaring that. He hadn't seen him that way ever since he heard Ratatosk away from Emil.

"Why?" Lloyd demanded answer. Tynan's ill condition distressed him direly. Lloyd wasn't sure why he felt that way.

"He ran out of mana. Here...I'll give him some..." As the former Summon spirit the red-eyed Emil had that ability to control mana. He put his hand on top of the boy's forehead, transferring the mana by doing so.

This amused young Kratos, "I never saw that ritual before..."

The red-eyed Emil snorted, "Don't tell me that you forgot how many times I did that to you."

"What...?" Kratos hesitated, but something familiar from the way he glared at him… "Wait...you're... Ratatosk!"

The humanoid Ratatosk didn't reply. However, he narrowed his eyes dangerously to Kratos. Now Lloyd was worried, he knew Ratatosk's uneasiness with his father's younger version. Yuan told him once that his father, the older version of Kratos, had betrayed Ratatosk. Even so this was the young Kratos was unaware of Ratatosk's boiling anger. Instead he was relieved, smiling merrily.

"I can't believe it!" the auburn knight placed both of his hands on top of the summon spirit's shoulders, "I've heard that you became a human. I thought it was absurd but it turns out you seemed fine-"

Ratatosk suddenly swatted Kratos' hands away from him. That made the made the knight froze. He was wondering what had upset the summon spirit.

"Don't touch me, traitor." Ratatosk growled.

"Ratatosk...?" Kratos blinked his wine eyes.

He ignored him, instead Ratatosk called a brunette haired girl nearby.

"We're going home, Marta."

Marta gasped, "Right now?"

"Yes."

"We can't leave now!" She protested, "We just found Lloyd and..."

"NOW, MARTA!" Ratatosk yelled making her flinch.

No one said anything as the brunette girl exchange apologetic look to Colette and Lloyd, "Sorry, everyone..."

"Wait Ratatosk..." Lloyd called.

The humanoid Summon Spirit stopped for a while but then he continued his quick pacing. The group couldn't do anything to stop him. They were watching Ratatosk left with Marta away too early from Lloyd's birthday party. Even Kratos was still frozen in his spot…

"What's up with Emil?" Zelos asked, breaking the muted tension, "He seemed mad."

"Well, Lloyd..." Dirk suddenly spoke, "What the bloody hell just happened?"

All attention was drawn back to the red clad swordsman. Lloyd felt nervous, especially with the fact that there was a young deity who was limp on his arms, his young version of his father was on his side with Noishe who was now carrying fainted Anna.

"What was that creature?" Sheena exclaimed.

"You've been gone for few minutes when you go back to your Dirk's cottage. There's no trace of your disappearance, we were so worried." Colette frowned.

He finally gave in, "It's a long story everyone..."

,,, ,,, ,,

Lloyd didn't get enough sleep after the last night's incident. Of course everybody was tired, so they were all staying in Colette's house for a night. Even Dirk who was usually didn't fond of living near the village, had decided to stay in her house which was big enough to welcoming the travelling pilgrims. Young Kratos, Noishe, Anna and Tynan were in upstairs floor, one of Colette's secluded guest rooms. So this morning Lloyd (surprisingly) woke up earlier, leaving his bounty group rest more for a while. He was sitting in a table in the middle of his friends who were all gawking at his stories.

He felt very uncomfortable from their blank stares of disbelief. Lloyd somehow wished the only friend who was absent in this table, Colette, was here. But, after he gave a brief explanation, she understood quickly, now she was tending the injured. The female ex-chosen was acting very weird ever since she saw Tynan. Of course she was being a good host girl, concerning more to the ill people and welcoming them, since they were all in her house. Nevertheless that doesn't explain why she was caring to the boy. It was almost like…she was acting motherly towards him.

That disturbed Lloyd for some reason…

"So you're saying a deity kidnapped you and travelled to the past...where you meet young Kratos, the human version of Noishe and...your..." Regal coughed, "...I meant Anna..."

"It's okay guys..." Lloyd sighed, "They're all asleep."

"Yeah..." Zelos shivered, "I forgot that Kratos was not yet being an angel. Seeing him young gives me the creeps. I'm too used looking him being an old snob. That was your mother when she was young? Whoa…she's too cute for a moron's mother."

Lloyd suddenly rivaled Sheena's speed on hitting Zelos. He succeeded on throwing a small plate nearby, slamming right on Zelos' face before Sheena knocked him.

"I can't believe you met a Jotun!" Raine was the only one who was excited, "We have witness a forgotten ancient creature. That creature hadn't been existed in our time!"

"Jotun?" Lloyd heard that Tynan spat that word to Jormungand but he had no idea what it was.

"Jotun is an ancient word for giants. But they're not any common giants. Jotuns were sacred giants ten thousand years ago, wise and dangerous. We just met one of them, Jormungand."

"But isn't Jor a serpent?"

"Approximately, he's a Jotun."

"What about that kid?" Zelos was suddenly asked.

"Who?" Lloyd blinked

Genis nudged Lloyd, "You know? The kid who looked like you."

"Your kidnapper..." Sheena narrowed. She didn't like anyone messing with her friends.

"You said he's a deity."

"What kind of a deity is he? I'd never heard a deity named Tynan before..." Genis pondered.

Suddenly another voice answered, "Tynan is the deity from the future, a successor from one of the ancient deities."

All group saw another presence, the humanoid Noishe was standing near the door.

"Hello..." Noishe smiled, "I'm Noishe. Remember Lloyd's protozoan? The giant green dog? Yeah that's kind of hard to believe I am him, from the future...to be exact."

"Noishe..." Genis stammered, "IS THAT YOU?"

"Hi hi..." He said sheepishly, sitting beside Lloyd.

"Well, I'll be..." Dirk stunned. "Yer look is very unexpected."

"Noishe, is it okay to tell them?"

"It's okay." Noishe smiled, "Tynan didn't mind if we give some information."

"How long have you been this way, Noishe?" Genis couldn't keep his eyes of the humanoid protozoan.

"Oh, ever since Tynan was a teenager."

"You lived with him?"

Noishe nodded, "I was trusted to guide and guard him."

"Why is he kidnapping Lloyd?" Presea urged her question.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Noishe whimpered, "Tynan has plans for it. But sometimes he didn't think much of the consequences."

"How do you accomplish killing Jormungand by kidnapping young Kratos and Lloyd?"

"Lloyd was just a better aid to our team." Noishe confessed, "But young Kratos was the key to our victory."

"I still can't see why Lloyd should be involved with this." Dirk protested, "Didn't you see that serpent? Didn't you see how dangerous it is to finish this mission?"

"Dad," Lloyd started, "Please listen to me first. Tynan ask me to join his guild and he paid me something more valuable than any people had paid me. He made me see my mother..."

Everybody didn't deny that fact, instead they looked concern of him.

"S-so please..." Lloyd continued, "I want to finish the mission so bad..."

"Very well." Dirk sighed.

"Really?"

"Ye've survived from the Regeneration Journey. Now ye're old enough to make yer own decisions."

"T...thanks, Dad."

"It's so weird that ye trust this kid. I've sense from his power...he's a dark creature. But then again knowing ya...its hard fer ya to hate anyone."

Noishe startled, "How did you know?"

"I'm aware of that. Earlier dwarfs were usually dwelled on lower ground at first. We were sensitive to these kinds... So who is he, Noishe?"

Noishe whimpered, "He's a dead god."

Dirk nodded in concern, way too calm compared to other's reaction.

"Is he a good fella?" He asked that more to Lloyd than Noishe.

Lloyd sighed, because he remembered his last disagreement with the young deity and he regretted it, "We did fight... But he saved me few times. I owed to him."

"Well, if ya say so..." Dirk nodded, "As long as he never meant to harm ya, it's fine with me."

"Thanks...for believing me, Pop." Lloyd smiled.

"What about Emil? He seemed pissed off last night?"

"He was Ratatosk mode again... That was a rare sight."

"He looked mad when he saw Kratos..."

"Would you believe me if I told you that Kratos was actually one of Ratatosk's earliest knight?"

Now Lloyd was getting used to see his friend's shocked faces.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Tynan's garnet eyes fluttered open gently when he awoke. He then cursed immediately when the morning sun ray blinding him.

"Are you awake?"

He was suddenly aware of another voice, to his surprise it was Colette. She was sitting patiently on a chair beside Tynan's bed. The boy then looked his other side. Anna had another spare bed identical with which where Tynan sleep. Kratos slept inaudibly, sitting on the chair beside her.

"Y...yeah." Tynan mumbled, he was unready to meet Colette among Lloyd's friend.

"Here have this." Colette offered a mug of chocolate.

Tynan sat to his bed and carefully took her mug.

"Thanks." He sipped the cocoa, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with homesickness, because the cocoa's taste was familiar.

"I'm Colette." She introduced herself, "I'm Lloyd's friend."

Tynan almost snort because of the irony. But he replied, "I'm Tynan...sort of like Lloyd's client."

"You were injured badly."

"Lady..." Tynan chuckled, "I just fought a giant serpent."

"Oh... Did that serpent did that?"

Tynan was surprised when he realized that Colette was pointing straight on his cheek...which he was bruised because of his previous fight with Lloyd.

"No...Lloyd did that. But it was my fault anyway..." He lowered his head feeling guilty.

Colette somehow smiled, "Lloyd never wanted to hurt anyone. When you were fainted, he said he was sorry."

Tynan was almost shaking his mug. He was fighting his urge to cry...

,,, ,,, ,,,

Lloyd and Noishe almost felt the explanation was endless. There's too much information they process. It was even more for the both of them to process. Of course, in the end all of Lloyd's friends, plus his foster father accepted the entire strange stories. They vowed to be quiet more towards young Kratos and promised not to tell his real relationship with Lloyd. When they reached the upper stairs of the house Lloyd and Noishe had some small discussion.

"Is Tynan all right?"

"He is still unconscious." Noishe answered, "But he is well nonetheless."

"I'm sorry...we went to fight."

"Well, Tynan was responsible for this mess." Noishe sighed sadly, "But he wanted to keep Kvar and his subordinates alive, because his ranch was the reason you were born."

"What...?" Lloyd suddbely stopped completely on his tracks.

Noishe frowned when he faced him back, "Your father met your mother on the human Ranch where Kvar took in charge... Tynan was afraid that there was a possibility that you will not exist." Lloyd was numb. When young Kratos warned the possibilities on changing the time he didn't realized it would be this devastating. Now he felt guiltier on hitting Tynan a lot more.

"I...I've never thought of that." He muttered. His eyes gazed to the ground.

Though feeling resent, Lloyd continued his walk with Noishe. When they opened the door, they were suddenly seized and strangled. In seconds Lloyd was in mercy under Kratos' blade while, Noishe's neck was gripped by Kratos' other hand.

"What the hell?" Lloyd squeaked.

"Kratos! Kratos! It's us!" Noishe waved.

Thankfully Kratos realized his mistake, "Oh, Lloyd...Noishe...it's just you two."

The white clad knight released Lloyd and Noishe immediately.

"What just happened?" Lloyd controlled his breathing.

"Sorry..." The young Kratos grimaced, "Old habit dies hard..."

"Talk about dying..." Lloyd murmured annoyingly, he remembered this ironic scene all too well back when he met the older Kratos for the first time in Triet. This also happened when he was awakened from Tynan's abduction, "Why are you always do that?"

The young Kratos merely shrugged, "I couldn't help it. My father taught me these things. In my homeland, war was everywhere. You couldn't expect me to loose and parry?"

"Kratos, we're in Lloyd's world. There's no war."

"…There isn't?"

Kratos was suddenly paced to the nearby window. At that time, the sun had risen. It created unspeakable beautiful scenery. The way the sky changed from dusky blue into relieving orange. Kratos Aurion had been living in metropolitan city in the middle of continuous war. When he saw such beautiful sight, it mesmerized him.

"Kratos...?" Lloyd asked, worried about his mute state.

"I'm fine..." Kratos answered, "It's just... I never thought that I would see the peaceful world without war..."

"Even so..." Lloyd chuckled, "We still have discrimination."

"Did they use mana canon if the people of Tethe'alla and the people of Sylvarant opposing to each other?"

"Uh...no?"

"Then it's still a better world..." Kratos sighed. He's still not looking away from the window. "But Lloyd... I did something bad to this world, didn't I?"

Lloyd and Noishe stared at Kratos, both of them were unsure what to react to that.

"What makes you say that?" Noishe frowned.

"I don't know why your friends knew me. It turns out I didn't die yet…but it's all right. You don't have to tell me why. It's just... Ratatosk seemed upset."

"..."

"We used to argue with each other..." Kratos sighed, "Maybe there was something wrong when he became a human. But I have never seen him this angry before..."

"Kratos..."

Suddenly Noishe notice someone was missing, "Hey...where's Tynan?"

"He's in the bathroom right after your blond girlfriend got out."

Lloyd stammered, his face flushed into deep red, "She...she's not my girlfriend..."

"Really? I thought you liked her."

"S-stay out of this!"

"Stay out of what?"

The males noticed that there's another door opened. There was a private bathroom attached to the side near the exit door. Tynan was the one who asked that question. He had done using the bathroom, washing his face. They noticed his blond hair was moist slightly in near area of his face.

"Tynan...! Are you...all right?"

The young deity spoke feebly when he saw Lloyd, "Yeah, I'm well. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah except the damsel. She was sleeping like a rock over there..." Kratos pointed Anna who was still on the bed, sleeping soundlessly.

"Why are you kept complaining a lot about her...?" Tynan narrowed his eyes.

"N...nothing, I'm just..." Kratos suddenly stuttered, "I am not comfortable with girls okay?"

"What?" both Tynan and Lloyd blinked.

Incredibly Noishe remembered why, "That reminds me. Kratos was always attracting young girls ever since he was elected as the general of Tethe'alla's elite soldiers. Having Kratos as a husband was quite preferable in those days, he's fine-looking, strong, rich, and has relation with the King. He had so many girls chasing him, wishing to be his wife. That's why he was so uncomfortable with meeting young girls about his age."

Words couldn't describe the strange expression that Lloyd and Tynan when hearing Noishe's unbelievable story. When they looked back to Kratos, he was drowned in sorrow. He didn't dare to look them back. The young red-haired knight didn't deny that strange history, so Noishe's confession was accurate.

"Kratos...?" Lloyd asked nervously.

Tynan raised one of his eyebrows, "Is this the reason that you were uncomfortable when I said that we were escorting a girl...?"

Finally Kratos answered, "My father hates womanizers. It started from his father, my grandfather, whom I never knew. He said not to take any relationship with any girls unless I am very serious about it. He made me swore to that oath and scared the hell out of me. But that was almost impossible task…the girls in my home were keep chasing me like rabid followers."

"He was mentioning the great Odin..." Tynan whispered, "That god often marrying quite a lot of women. Kratos' dad never had any real siblings...he had many half siblings from different mothers."

"Must be a tough life..." Lloyd winced while he whispered back to Tynan, "With a womanizer father like that no wonder Xander hated them."

Noishe whimpered and then he asked Kratos, "But you were okay with Martel?"

"That's because she liked Yuan..." Kratos muttered darkly when he explained it. "Martel still can control herself because she liked Yuan a lot more than me but that idiot Yuan didn't realize it. You see, I have some weird pheromone that attracting the girls around me. Ironically my uncles said I inherited it from my Dad. I swore those women can be a lot more viciously ambitious than soldiers I'd faced."

Tynan whispered to Lloyd again, "There was also a legend that god had woman pheromone, which explained it all… Unfortunately Odin passed those weird genetic abilities to most of his descendants…"

Young Kratos continued his horror tale, "The girls in my home were always chasing me, talking too much about dresses and jewelry. They were often criticizing each other, exchanging spiteful gossips about their own competitor. With that kind of example how am I suppose to like girls?"

"Point taken..." Both Lloyd and Tynan choired quietly.

"Though… I think it's strange that Anna here was the first girl who didn't fall in love with me at the first sight."

"..." It was rare for Lloyd to be silent. But from that moment he realized for the first time that he remembered this was his father complaining about his apparent mother. Despite young Kratos' confession, Lloyd couldn't help but wonder if there is a possibility that they would be attracted to each other...

"Whoa…even though we were yelling, she didn't wake!" Kratos complained again.

Maybe they weren't, not on this condition…

Suddenly Tynan asked, "Lloyd, may I have a word with you alone? Kratos and Noishe could stay here for a while."

Kratos flinched slightly but he didn't protest. Though so, when Tynan reached the door the young auburn knight suddenly commented, "I think it's kind of strange, isn't it?"

"What…?"

"We weren't familiar with this house… But Tynan was walking each room easily. As if he knew this house before…" Kratos smirked.

Noishe whimpered and Tynan glared back at Kratos, but he only took Lloyd sleeve and spoke, "I did my research…"

When the door slammed Kratos' smirk had expanded, "…heh…"

,,, ,,, ,,,

Up in the roof top Lloyd and Tynan sat in silence while watching the villagers starting their day. Lloyd looked at his younger blond double. He was still guilty about his quarrel with him.

"Tynan... I'm..."

But before Lloyd could continue he was cut by Tynan, "I'm sorry..."

"Excuse me?"

"I shouldn't act like that. I should've reconsidered your feelings. I knew Kvar is a bastard. But you knew the importance on keeping Kvar alive, right?"

"It's because his ranch was the reason my parents met…"

The boy looked at him, "Who told you that?"

"Noishe," Lloyd sighed, "I don't like it... But I understand."

The young deity nodded, "I know it's hard for you to accept that and there is a possibility that we will meet Kvar again."

"Why?"

"I can't lie to you Lloyd..." Tynan looked at him sadly, "After our chasing games with Jor... We have to return Anna to her home, where Kvar might be waiting for her. Rescuing her was like her salvation, but in the end we couldn't change her fate. If Anna didn't return to the human ranch then…"

Lloyd gazed the side of him, "Is it worth it? We put her in misery for years...? Her suffering worth less than my existence?"

"Anna doesn't deserve that. But if you didn't exist Mithos' cycle never end, people didn't deserve his oppression. Colette and Zelos would die, Genis and Raine would join the Desians, Presea would never conscious and Regal would never forgive himself. It's not about your life, Lloyd. Everyone deserves to live, how come yours not included?"

Lloyd turned to Tynan, looking surprised. But his gaze went warm because he had finally understood, "Why am I complaining? I couldn't save my mother, but at least I met her, even though she didn't recognize me. I'm very grateful for making me meet her, Tynan. I never knew what she was like. My Dad only had one picture of her."

"I wouldn't say that." Tynan chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

Tynan smirked slightly at Lloyd's reaction. He shuffled his pocket and presented him with some pictures.

"This is..." Lloyd stammered.

"Your father's family pictures and your mother's family pictures."

Lloyd was amazed while flipping the pictures, "How did you get all of this…?"

"I have a camera with me, and I just took all the pictures I need for my research." The boy answered, he was proud of his achievement. He noticed that Lloyd was looking at the first picture of Kratos' family. "It seemed during Kratos time, camera hadn't been invented yet. Family pictures were painted. Those services were expensive and only nobles have it."

Lloyd found two pictures of Kratos. The first was a painting. He saw Xander stood the tallest on the back. He was no different than the first time Lloyd saw him. There was a woman with strawberry blond color sitting while holding a brunette haired infant. Kratos was beside the woman, he was about in his preteen years, standing proud. Beside him was a kid with dirty blond hair.

"Noble? Wait, you were saying that my Dad was an aristocrat?"

"Sure he is..." Tynan replies, "Xander Aurion was married to Lady Lysandra Astra Aurion, the King's cousin in law..."

"This proves that I didn't know anything about my father…" Lloyd mumbled those words almost dumbly, "I didn't know that Kratos have two younger brothers. Why haven't I heard of them?"

"That's…" Tynan almost whipering weakly, "…because they were all died with his mother…during that Kharlan War…"

"Oh…"

"Well, we should start the basic. We are now having a history of your family, Lloyd. Starting with this very-very old man…" Tynan took another picture of his pocket.

Unlike taking pictures from paintings or old photos, Tynan took this particular one from painted walls of ancient temple ruins. Lloyd saw many man and woman, all of them looked strong and powerful and suspiciously larger than ordinary humans. The middle of that picture was an old man sat on the throne. He had with long white beard and yellow golden eyes which were looking wiser than any presence in that picture.

"This is the Aesir, the clan of war gods. This is your great grandfather, Odin, the father and the leader. His eldest son was Thor, god of thunder, the red haired man. The second…as the heir of Odin's throne was that young blond man named Vidar…today was known as Xander Aurion, your grandfather."

Somehow Lloyd wasn't surprised. His grandfather, Xander Aurion, had an obvious appearance. He stood most of the gods and goddess of Aesir mainly since he was the only god who had dark blood red eyes. He had the most dispassionate face, unlike proud expression like the rest of the gods. Tynan took another picture beneath Kratos' family painting.

"After his mother and his younger brother deceased, Kratos had few more companies. This is the picture when Kratos was elected as the general of Tethe'allan's elite soldier. These are his uncles."

There was a reason why Tynan arranged the new photo with the Aesir photo side by side. Kratos' uncles matched with some of the gods in the Aesir.

"There are…"

Tynan nodded, "The gods…The Archer was named Vali, god of velocity. The good-looking one was a god of aesthetic, Baldr. I heard he was the one who designed Kratos' judgment outfit. The one who looked like Baldr was his twin, Hod."

"Kratos has been living with the gods of his favorite legends?" Lloyd choked.

To react at the red clad swordsman's statement, Tynan only shrugged, "Having the Aesir god's name was relatively common days even until today... Remember that gigantic Renegade warrior you saw before you met Kratos the mercenary? His name was Vidar. It was no wonder that Kratos was oblivious to his uncles. But several years when Kratos was older…approximately on his late twenties, they went apart…only Baldr and Hod were mentioned here."

"Why… You don't think that Kratos father and his other uncle was…"

"I'm not sure…" Tynan bit his lip, "They dispersed and returned to their previous clan, the Nomadic. We should continue moving on with the Nomadic clan… The Nomadic clan was a clan of vagabonds. They were the far descendants of most of the surviving gods…except Vidar, who only married Kratos' mother eventually. I'm pretty sure that Noishe had explained most of the history of Nomadic clan."

"So…since I'm an Advance species, would I be able to cast magic?"

"Possibly… Other species have direct and solid ability. Advance species have complex anatomy which enables them to reach more than their potential boundaries. This is the reason why their species are the best candidates for exphere container. But you will have a good relationship with Summon Spirits. The Nomadic people were the expertise of Summoning arts. It all began from one of their immortal ancestor, Hod, mastering the art of making pacts with summon spirits."

"Wait…Sheena was…"

"After years of generations and generations…" Tynan pulled another picture. This time a rugged black and white photo contained picture. There were so many families beside a Caravan. In the middle of the picture was a man with a woman who looked like Sheena was there. A familiar petite girl gripping behind the man's sleeve, "This is a picture of your uncle named Logan. Vanya, his wife, resembled Sheena, because they were her biological parents. Logan was the current leader of the clan, taking his father's place. His parents were died when he was eighteen because of sickness leaving his responsibility as the leader of the clan and raising his one and only little sister Anna…"

,,, ,,, ,,,

Kratos watched the room until it's getting lighter while Noishe was guarding outside the room. This peace he felt in this world was almost surreal to him, as if it came out of the dream. He wondered what was like to live in this peaceful world.

"The world after the Kharlan War..." Kratos muttered as his eyelids grew heavier, "It would be nice if we have this peaceful moment earlier."

The knight was suddenly slept on his chair, drifting into slumber. Few minutes before he passed away completely, Kratos heard a quiet footsteps. When he woke up groggily and saw Anna standing in front of him... She was holding his Flamberge.

Kratos' eyes grew wide immediately and he suddenly went fright.

,,, ,,, ,,,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The sound startled Lloyd who was almost dropping Tynan's picture.

"I heard someone was screaming." Lloyd looked at Tynan questioningly.

The boy answered, "I think it was Kratos."

The red clad swordsman and the young deity jumped back quickly inside the house. They saw Lloyd's friends were all watching, feeling amused by something in the room. When Lloyd and Tynan reached the room, they saw young Kratos and Anna were yelling at each other.

Tynan asked the heated pair, "What's going on?"

The young Kratos' protest, "That crazy girl was trying to kill me!"

"I didn't!" Anna denied, "I was trying to cut your hair!"

"Buh…What? Using my sword? Are you crazy, lady?" Kratos yelled.

But Anna didn't yelled back. She was gritting her teeth frustratingly. There was something suspiciously glowing on her bandaged neck and everyone failed to notice. She suddenly stepped closer to Kratos, lifting her hand and then…

SLAM!

,,, ,,, ,,,

"Miss Anna…" Tynan spoke quietly while sitting formally on Colette's dinner table. He was facing Anna as if he was the boss facing a new shy rookie employee.

"We apologize for abducting you. But our intention was to secure you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tynan. You met Lloyd Irving before. The green haired guy was my henchman named Noishe. There's also Kratos Aurion-"

Tynan could hear his group hysterical screaming behind his back.

"Hold his nose! Hold him!" Lloyd went panic.

Noishe almost fainted, "My goodness, his nose kept bleeding!"

"Kratos, hold your breath!"

"Aaaaaaah! His nose is still bleeding!"

"He was the man whom you punched." Tynan continued, trying his best to ignore the entire overwhelming situation behind him.

Kratos suffered dismal injuries because Anna punched his face. Her strength was incredibly remarkable that she actually broke the bridge of his nose… Lloyd and Tynan realized that she had possessed exphere and it was too late to warn Kratos about her ability. Noishe needed his healing spells three times to recover Kratos' injury. They were all calm down eventually and Kratos sat in opposite direction, refusing to meet Anna's gaze.

Either he was annoyed or simply feared the girl…no one was sure.

The brunette girl huffed and then demanded, "Why are you taking me, away from my hometown?"

"Do you remember the legend of Norse god?"

"The Aesir? The gods before goddess Martel?" Anna asked back, "Yes, I remember them. It is the story from generations of my people. There were some rumors that we were descendants of some of the gods."

Kratos' head perked a little. The legends of the Norse gods interested him, and he had no idea that the girl was related to it.

"Do you aware the legend of Ragnarok?"

"The war of the gods? The end of the clan of Aesir and Vinar and world was renewed once again. Yes..."

"Then you remembered Jormungand?"

Anna frowned, "Jormungand was the mythical giant serpent that killed the thunder of God during Ragnarok. Why are you asking that?"

Tynan explained one by one, how they started the journey, why he took Lloyd and Kratos. He explained the main problem of his journey. It was all started when Jormungand attacked Tynan's father, when he almost killed Kratos. He also informed that the serpent's main goal was her and they were all jumping time and space to protect her.

"Why is he targeting me?" She asked.

Tynan titled his head for a while and then answered, "I miscalculated his actions. I thought he wanted to dispose you at first, but then..." He narrowed his wine colored eyes slightly... "Perhaps, he wanted something from you... A thing that was attached to your body..."

Anna was tensed as she held her bandaged neck near to her chest. The exphere that was hidden beneath the bandages on her neck was glowing again. At the same time, though not all people noticed, Lloyd's exphere reacted to it, glowing with the same pace.

"Taking you is close to abduction... Therefore I am sorry for our mistakes, offensiveness and flaws. It was entirely our fault. We had no choice but to escort you to safety away from Jor, travelling through time and spaces."

"Why I should trust you? One of you just cut my hair!" Anna yelled while pointing at Kratos accusingly.

"That?" Kratos turned, "You were trying to cut my hair because I did it to you? Look lady, Jormungand was almost devouring you. He strangled your hair and I had no choice to cut it to save your life."

Anna was upset. She realized that it was no longer Kratos' fault. Now the girl was clenching her mouth and her eyes shut, fighting her urge to sob. But it was no use…the males heard stifles of her cries and tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. She spent years growing her hair, and now it was gone. The males were stunned, even Tynan loss any words. Kratos winced at the sight. In his homeland, he often making the girls cries because he rejected them. Though so, he didn't understand why seeing this particular weeping girl was upsetting him.

"Lady…please…I…" Kratos sighed was suddenly gave up, "I'm sorry I did that. Fine, if it makes you feel better then cut it." Kratos pulled his mid-long bushy auburn pony tail.

That didn't made Anna better, instead she ran outside abruptly. The sudden behavior stunned all of them.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Lloyd's other friends with his foster father Dirk outside they couldn't bear with all the preceding chaos.

"Dude…they were…Lloyd's parents, right?" Zelos murmured.

All of them nodded.

"It's so strange…" Sheena shivered.

"Poor Lloyd…" Colette sighed.

"Why did you say that, Colette?" Genis titled his head.

"They were arguing at each other, it's like they were having divorce."

All except Colette were face-palmed.

"Uhm, Colette they weren't married, yet…" Raine sighed.

The Symphonian heroes waited patiently outside Colette's house and all of them were trying to register the weird things that happened. First of all, they were all aware that the young girl was Lloyd's mother and young Kratos was none other than his biological father. They were ignorant of each other and went into a fight. To witness such sight was so bizarre…

Until…

"Hello! Is this the residence of Colette Brunel?"

They didn't notice that there was another new presence appeared greeting them. Now the heroes were all turned to see a girl who greeted them. She was a teenager, slightly older than Presea's appearance age with odd colored eyes. Her hair was pale blond flowing down almost to her feet…and somehow she seemed recognizable to them.

"Hello…cutie." Zelos whistled, but thankfully Sheena knocked the senses out of him…literally.

"Hello, little girl." Colette bowed politely and then titled her head, "Yes, this is my house. I'm Colette Brunel. You looked familiar, have I seen you somewhere?"

"N-nah!" The girl laughed feebly, "I just arrived in Iselia recently. I was looking for a boy who was about my age. He's blond, have creepy red eyes and wore dark cloak. Have you seen him?"

"Wait, that description was like…" Genis' voice was suddenly cut because he heard ruckus inside Colette's house.

They saw the house's front door opened and the Anna was running hastily. She suddenly hugged Colette who was the nearest girl to the door and cried. Though she was puzzled, the blond female ex-chosen tried her best to calm her down. Tynan and other males: Lloyd, Kratos and Noishe followed him behind. But when Tynan saw the sight of the new girl, he stopped abruptly causing the lads behind him bumped to each other like dominos.

Now Tynan was completely went catatonic shock as he mumbled, "Mi…Mireya…?"

The new girl startled, "Tynan!"

When young Kratos, Lloyd and Noishe recovered from their sudden halt, now it was the humanoid protozoan's turn to gasp, "Miss Mireya!"

It seemed Mireya was the name of the new girl and she somehow recognized Tynan. All presences were quiet, even the young Anna calmed down though she was still clingy to Colette. They were all exchanged glances to Tynan and Mireya continuously as if they were watching a ping-pong battle. Suddenly she ran to Tynan hugging him and shocked all the presence

"Mireya…what… What are you doing here?"

SLAM!

Mireya didn't answer. Unexpectedly after she hugged him, the girl rammed her fist right to Tynan's gut. Lloyd, Kratos and Noishe went aside and watched helplessly at Tynan who was battered by the girl's rapid punch. Now after Anna abused Kratos they were all watching this new girl abusing Tynan, in the edge of the house's doorstep.

"Ugh! What the hell?" Tynan winced while trying to defend himself.

"You idiot!" Mireya ignored him, she kept raining few more punches to Tynan, "You're such a stupid idiot! Where have you been?"

"I was busy saving the world!"

Tynan yelled back and he finally succeed pinning both of her arms. He held back when he saw the unexpected…Mireya was crying.

"I…" the girl whimpered, "I thought you were dead… When that serpent was taking you…I…thought…"

The young deity sighed as he released the girl's hands slowly. When she was clutching his cloak, Tynan didn't say anything. He only rubbed her back to comfort her. Kratos and Lloyd were amused. Ever since knowing Tynan that was the first time they saw their client was truly being sentimental.

Though still looking confused Lloyd whispered to Noishe, "So…Who's the girl?"

Noishe gave a wry smile, he laughed nervously, "That…is Tynan's fiancée. Miss Mireya Castagnier."

"So that means she's…" Lloyd gasped.

"-Ratatosk daughter…?" Kratos muttered, finishing Lloyd's words. But thankfully since they were whispering, Lloyd's friends who weren't near them couldn't hear what he said. The auburn haired knight was surprised that the girl was far too normal. Considering, that her father was once a Squirrel…

"Why are you here…?" Tynan whispered to Mireya when she calmed down a bit.

She mumbled, "…looking for you…"

The boy exhaled when he heard the obvious answer, "How did you get here?"

She spoke, "Actually, I don't come to this dimension alone…"

"What do you mean?" Tynan gulped. He pushed the girl away gently, but he had a bad feeling about this…

"Your grandfather and your sister insisted on meeting you."

Tynan choked, but it was the least of his problem, "Which grandfather?"

"The one who is six feet tall, bloody hell dangerous, and can kill people with his glare…"

"HE'S HERE?"

"No…not him…" Noishe whimpered, sharing the horrified expression with Tynan.

"Yup, it's him all right." Mireya nodded.

"Oh…goooooooooood…" Tynan backed away looking horrified. He gripped his hair stressfully, "I am so busted…"

Kratos and Lloyd were amused. Not only they saw Tynan was being sentimental, but now they were seeing the young deity…who was once a snob brat was now cowering like a shabby boy. Tynan's grandfather brought many question inside Lloyd's mind. He heard a lot of Kratos' and his own family but he didn't know much about Tynan.

"I think you should see him now…" Mireya suggested, "He's kind of cranky…"

"Where is he…?"

"In Iselia forest." Mireya looked at him closely, "You know where to find him."

Tynan gritted his teeth frustratingly but didn't deny her suggestion.

He then declared, "Mireya…Noishe, stay here." He turned to the rest, "Everyone, sorry for the interruption, I will be back…if…my Grandpa didn't kill me."

When Tynan said that, Lloyd swore he saw the boy's eyes narrowed at young Kratos for no apparent reason. But it might be just his imagination…because he left quickly exiting Iselia town, heading off to the forest.

,,, ,,, ,,,

"Legion…" Tynan whispered to the creature that was now shaped into a little Raven, perching on top his shoulder, "I will talk with Grandpa alone… Please make sure no one will come near us."

The dark creature obeyed. It flew to the top away from the trees of Iselia forest. Feeling the cost was clear, Tynan continued his path to Dirk's house. He was so glad that the dwarf was still in Iselia with the others…otherwise he will saw his grandfather... Just as he suspected, there was a hooded man in front of the grave near this house. The hooded man noticed Tynan's approach when he was few feet away. He raised his hood revealing his auburn hair.

It was Kratos…but not the young Kratos that was still in Iselia town. This was older Kratos who looked like twenty eight years old, but his real age was far older than his appearance.

"You seemed well…" He spoke while observing the teen.

Tynan was unsure how to react at first, because he addressed this Kratos differently than the young one.

"Hello, Grandpa…" he finally answered.

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Review.**

**Thank you all my reviewers for trying to guess who Tynan is. Though his relation here was obvious, I was having fun for not answering it immediately. I don't think you need to guess who his mother is…**

**Before you will kill me for making Sheena as Lloyd's cousin, I have only one reference that she was adopted…and she was having Scottish name like Lloyd, instead of Japanese. So it must be her real name. But it's still just a fanfiction, plus I'm not the first one who had this kind of idea making Sheena related to him.**

**Also, my friend Ancient Spoon was suggesting me to cut young Kratos' hair. I the end I couldn't do that, because that was the major difference with the original Kratos, sorry. **


	15. Karma

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Whops! Sorry for the terrible delay, readers! I've been so preoccupied lately…so busy months and upcoming projects for my works and I was also in dilemma…**

**Why?**

**Because I already posted the fanfic 'Aesir', if I keep posting on 'Twenty' it'll be a major spoiler for 'Aesir'. So it is possible that I made this one on hiatus…maybe yes, maybe not.**

**But let's worry that later, and enjoy this fanfic. **

,,, ,,, ,,,

_Thoughts lead on to purposes; purposes go forth in action; actions form habits; habits decide character; and character fixes our destiny. _

_~Tryon Edwards_

,,, ,,, ,,,

"Marta!" The Summon Spirit yelled at the girl.

"Shut up! You can't tell me what to do. You're treating me as if I'm your possession!"

"I…I don't think you as that." Ratatosk muttered and then sighed for fifth times when his girlfriend still refused to look at him, "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"I'm not angry because you yelled at me." Marta pouted, "But you should've at least apologized to Lloyd for your rudeness."

Ratatosk growled, "Not when he was around."

"That red-haired guy? What's up with you, anyway? You rarely show up ever since you were separated from Emil. But suddenly here you are ditching our friend's party because you were too angry at that guy… Was it because he looked like Richter?"

"No..." the red-eyed Emil snarled, "On the contrary, I am angry at Richter because he was similar with that man…"

Marta looked at him with concern, "Would you mind telling me why?"

He sighed but began his story, "It was started ten thousand years ago, during the Kharlan war..."

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Chapter 15: Karma**

Lloyd referred himself as the role as the peacemaker. He was getting used to that common title, and almost practiced that every day. He didn't just made peace through this two worlds where Sylvaranti and Thete'allan hated each other. Ever since he was a toddler he learnt that somewhat unnecessary aptitude from Colette and then practiced first to the rivalry siblings between Raine and Genis. Now being one of the Symphonian hero, that ability was useful to bring peace between his friends who each came from different backgrounds… That is an addition trait for their unofficial leader.

What he didn't comprehend was why his parents detested each other. He didn't realize it at first. For the love of god, he didn't remember the moment where they were actually together. It happened back when Lloyd was three years old, and he was unmistakably too young to remember any indication of love between his parents…if there is such thing. Lloyd only heard that oh-so-perfect little family loved each other. His only evidence was the thirty minute talk with his father in Flanoir after he found the truth about Kratos. This time, he was the peacemaker between his young parents. Even after young Kratos apologized young Anna for cutting her hair, she was still upset, clinging on Colette's while the girls circling her.

The worst part is when young Anna was supported by Lloyd's entire female friend. Raine and Sheena, who was two of the eldest girls, were glaring at young Kratos unpleased by his choice of action despite it was intentionally to save Anna's life. Presea had unreadable face as usual, but her simple one lined comment "You're despicable" made Kratos cringed. Even Colette, the better peace maker than Lloyd, the saint among them, seemed disappointed. To a woman, they compare their hair like a crown. Losing it was like losing their dignity.

As a rational young man, the twenty year old Kratos wouldn't regret his behavior. Though he was genuinely stubborn, he decided to shut his mouth. Lloyd was surprised by his young father's behavior. He was usually an excellent debater. But here was young Kratos Aurion, cornered by the girl's glares and scowls. He didn't fight for his right.

Lloyd's other male friends didn't bother to help this situation. They sympathized at young Kratos. But since this argument debate feminism, they rather didn't get involve.

It was Tynan's witty fiancée, Mireya, who solved this problem.

"Why are you sad...?" She asked politely, carefully approaching young sorrowed Anna carefully.

This was the first time Lloyd noticed the girl. Mireya's most notable appearance was her hair, it had length beyond woman's normal standard in this two combined worlds, unless she was compared with elves. Mireya's tip of her hair dropped all the way to the ground on her feet slightly longer than her height. Her hair's color is sandy brown blonde, more like fields of wheat compared to Tynan's gold blonde. It dawned to Lloyd's memory that this girl was Ratatosk's daughter...and her looks maybe resembled Marta, the most possible wife for Emil. Her most odd feature were her eyes, one was minty green and the other was magenta, perhaps it was a resolution of a cross-breed.

"I...I have grown it so long..." She hiccupped, "It was gone now. Now my hair is a mess."

Mireya took both of her hands in sympathy manner, "Then we should fix it. It'll grow back. But, I think we need to fix it first. Girls can look pretty in shorter hair you know?"

She eyed to Raine who had shoulder length silver hair. The half-elf woman was surprised but she agreed quickly, "Y-yes, that's right..."

"We could cut it more neatly. Maybe some hair clips." Mireya continued.

"I...cut my own hair. I do some hair grooming." Sheena volunteered, "Maybe I'll do some hair grooming for Anna."

"Losing hair is sad..." Presea noted, "But perhaps she is right, we should focus on making it more appropriate."

"I have some hair clips from Lloyd's gift. You don't mind if use it, Lloyd?" Colette eyed to the red clad swordsman, asking for permission.

"S-sure!" Lloyd slightly smiled. He was half glad that the gender conflict tension was over, and his young mother would wear something from one if his handicraft.

Young Kratos mouthed a 'thank you' at Mireya. He was worn out from the argument with the females. The girls took Anna back into Colette's house for some grooming.

Mireya only giggled and spoke, "You owe me for this..." That brought confusion to both Kratos and Lloyd.

Making sure that Kratos wasn't humiliated, Lloyd took his young father to the lake nearby. He was slightly impressed by Kratos' control of his bottled emotions. It was a different impression compared with his real father, who was already four thousand years old, because he suspected that man have long time practice. Lloyd finally realized ever since Kratos was about his age, he already mastered it.

The young Kratos began to unsheathe his sword for a distraction, the Flamberge. He gingerly examined the sword, if necessary cleaning it…if such things possible for the sword made of flames. On rare occasion, Lloyd didn't start any conversation. He'd rather enjoy reading young Kratos' habit. In fact, it was young Kratos who was starting the first conversation, with a sour expression the young knight commented.

"I'd never good with ladies by my age." He sighed, "I always have bad omen whenever I meet one of them."

Lloyd titled his head, "But from what Noishe said, you were actually popular among the girls."

"Yes, but after that I usually made them cry or angry beyond words."

Lloyd blinked few times until he remembered that they were still talking. He was amused…the great grand pompous Kratos whom he thought he can do anything was lame on handling women. So the red-clad warrior asked, "How did that happen?"

"A lot of ladies confessed their 'dying love' for me. But I rejected them…one by one. Without a doubt, I spoke it politely and there are two possibilities: either they slapped me or accusing me as a pervert. I barely made friends with any woman. There was this princess in my kingdom befriended me because of business matters, I befriended with Martel because Yuan and Mithos attached to her, so somehow we connected. Then there's...my Caretaker...but she's another story, let's not talk about her… It's not a surprise if that brunette lady hated me..." Kratos stroked his nose, "Man that was one powerful punch…"

The red-clad swordsman winced when young Kratos mentioned, "Ouch…"

Kratos started swinging his sword, "Hey, Lloyd... That girl, Anna..."

"Y-yeah?" Lloyd startled. He was alarmed if Kratos indicating any question on asking his mother's identity.

"She smelled like apples..."

"Huh...?" Lloyd blinked, he didn't expect that confession.

Of course the young Kratos realized his mistake. He shook his head immediately as forced himself awoke from his deep thougts, "I know, as a real man, one should not upset losing their hair especially for a woman's wish. But unfortunately I'm attached with my hair. Yes…even though it looked messed up, I would be upset if she succeeding cutting it."

"Just curious… Why do you have ponytail?"

"My…mother liked it." Kratos bashfully confessed it, "She had venetian blond, so she envied my hair color and one of my uncles couldn't shut up commenting how gorgeous it is. Back in those days…well approximately in my time, auburn hair was rare."

"Really? In my home I met few who had."

"I wouldn't doubt it. According to myth, those who had red color were said to be Thor's descendant. Anyway I'm just exaggerating..." Kratos laughed nervously, "My half-uncles informed me that I got it from my deceased eldest uncle, the older brother of my father, he's dead (1). The real Norse gods descendant here is Tynan, and though he wouldn't like us wondering this...but I'm really curious about his heritage."

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I? Come on, Lloyd! Tynan is a Norse deity, he's an Aesir! Maybe his grandfather was one of the gods or a close descendant of the gods! I'm curious."

_Well that was ironic…_ Lloyd thought, _He was talking himself and had no realize that his father was an Aesir._

The sound of the swinging sword made Lloyd jumped from his thoughts. He suddenly wondered, "Who taught you fight?"

Kratos looked at Lloyd with confused face, "You have to be specific…"

"I mean there's more than sword fighting?"

"Yes, I can do more than sword fighting skills, Lloyd. I was taught many different battle weapons and of course the art of war strategy, that happened if you had a paranoid father." Kratos rolled his garnet eyes as if it was obvious answer, "My father was the one who taught me to use sword. I had three half uncles from my father's family…and from their history I think I had more, but I never heard of them. They had probably died at war. So my last remain uncles living together with me, teaching me and raising me with my father."

Lloyd remembered the photo from Tynan's investigation. Kratos was raised by a lot of deities of his time.

"Your house is sure is crowded."

"Heh, it is but it's nice. My three uncles taught me different skills. One is for archery, one is for defense with rapier and the other was teaching me how to use staff. They also taught me more than just those weapons. But I preferred using a sword." He said it while swinging his Flamberege enthusiastically.

While watching Kratos admiring his swords, Lloyd was wondering, "H…hey… Kratos."

"Yeah?"

"Can…I… You were training that I wonder…do you want to train…with me?"

Kratos grinned, "I can't see why not… Since we're going to travel together, we have to sharpened our skills."

Suddenly Kratos noticed one of their certain member is absent, "Hey, where's Noishe?"

"He said he was wondering somewhere." Lloyd told his young father impatiently, "Come on! Let's start it already!"

Kratos prepared his battle stance and yelled, "On guard!"

,,, ,,, ,,,

In the edge of Iselia's forest, the humanoid Noishe was facing with...his own dog-like Arshis form.

"I think they are training. Lloyd must've been happy now."

His dog-like version whined as if it was asking a question…strangely the humanoid Noishe understood it.

"Yeah..." The humanoid Noishe laughed feebly, "Lloyd is a grown up now and I have a new master now. You know what it means...right?"

The Arshis Noishe titled its head.

"Yeah he had a kid... Shocking isn't it? His name is Tynan. Like his ascendants he's a grade A trouble-maker. Right now his grandfather cornered him. Yeah, he's back in here. I hope he didn't punish him too hard."

,,, ,,, ,,,

_Busted..._

That was the only word that hooked up inside of Tynan's mind.

_Busted, busted, busted...!_

Tynan thought that word repetitively. Between two males looking at the grave silently, but the youngest of the two couldn't stop every object surround them. Tynan's wine eyes looked tirelessly to everywhere, the grave, the trees beyond Iselia's wild forest, Dirk's house. But his gaze often fell to the same person, his tall grandfather. Ever since he met the older Kratos Aurion, Tynan haven't heard word from that man. Sure...his grandfather rarely talked. But in this moment, his silence was pretty disturbing...and somewhat morbid. Tynan tried to open any conversation but he immediately stopped during one syllable. He felt starting any conversation is inappropriate and shyly returned to their mindless gaze.

"Can you see her...?"

Kratos Aurion asked and that almost startled Tynan, "W-what...?"

That it until the young deity realized something.

"O-oh…you mean…Anna's essence?"

Kratos nodded and immediately Tynan felt guilt. He had the ability to see the 'essence' of human's life…or what common people would call it as 'ghost'. But despite his being as a deity, people couldn't be revived. Essence was just human's form of emotion that left in the world before they died.

"No, she's not here… She's near the cliff where she died, remember?" Tynan whispered bitterly, then he tried to cheer Kratos instead, "But I met young Anna…"

"Hmph…" Kratos' mouth puckered, he was displeased by that news and his grandson immediately whimpered.

Then, Tynan gathered courage when he realized someone was missing, "Where's my sister?"

Kratos answered though his gaze still locked to the grave, "Your sister wanted to wonder for a while. She didn't like any arguments so she decided to avoid conflicts and preferred to pick some flowers nearby."

"What...?" Tynan looked at his grandfather with strange expression, "Are you all right letting her go by herself? Why are you taking her with you in the first place?"

Kratos narrowed his grandson's gaze, "Because she was worried of her brother's condition..."

Tynan sighed, and that expression matched his grandfather's. He asked, "What about Mireya?"

"She went restless after you left." He answered simply, "She thought the worst possibilities that could happened to you…we were all worried. Of course Mireya's father wasn't pleased. But he felt responsible for teaching you to manifest the time."

Tynan choked, "Wait... Did Ratatosk tell you...?"

"...Yes, he did." He cut the boy's words, "He refreshed my sealed memories. Needless to say, I am not pleased by his revelation."

"You're tense..." Tynan feebly stated his grandfather's feeling.

"My son was hospitalized because a giant serpent almost killed him. My grandson went missing and I sent Noishe to get him. But he reported me that you have other plans that jeopardize the history. Yes, I am tense!"

The elder Kratos wouldn't usually shout, but he must be distressed that he forgot his long-life mannerism.

"Are you angry at me?"

"I should be. But your father is unconscious in bed, my mental is sore. I have no strength to argue. At least, seeing you well managed to keep me sane...and I thought keeping your father alive when he was about your age is an impossible task. You are planing to change the history. You might be more insane than him."

Tynan felt dull suddenly, "...Is Dad all right?"

"He's hospitalized. He's stable..."

"Mom...?"

"She told me to go after you, she said you listened more to me."

"Wait...who is taking charge in the kingdom?"

"Your mother."

"Is that a good decision?"

"Honestly I'm worried of her condition. It is not wise on letting her be by herself. Though so she sent me because she said you listened to me more. That is why I decided to come."

"I never did anything right, am I?"

The elder Kratos looked back at Tynan now his anger faded, it was replaced with concern.

Tynan choked, "When...when Jormungand hurt Dad... I'm so afraid...I'm so afraid that my Dad…died."

,,, ,,, ,,,

_The white essence in that building became too common and too blinding to Tynan's eyes. He felt out of place for choosing black clothing. The giant door in front of him wasn't that different, it was painted white clean and grand. He didn't remember how long he stood there, resembling like a stone._

_"Tynan...?"_

_He cringed when he heard that voice. He looked his side and saw his grandfather, Kratos Aurion._

_"Y...yes, Grandfather?"_

_"What are you doing here? I noticed that you've been standing near that door for nearly an hour."_

_"I...It's nothing, I'm just being stupid." Tynan averted his gaze and decided to leave._

_Kratos looked the large door in front of him. He caught the boy's shoulder preventing him to escape. _

_"You want to meet your father?"_

_"Really, it's nothing..." The boy muttered, "It's not that important. Dad was busy anyway."_

_Kratos disagreed, "He is your father… Even if he was busy he would spend time for you. Even the smallest problem from his son was mattered to him."_

_Tynan couldn't faced his grandfather's instead his gaze fell to the ground, feeling uncertain on what to do. Was his grandfather right about it? He could only nod and went back to the door which he tempted to ignore few minutes ago. _

_There was another presence bowing respectably to them and asked for Kratos' assistance, "Lord Kratos, we need your presence now to consult our other cases."_

_Kratos nodded to his subordinate, "Yes, I will be on my way." _

_When Kratos turned back his head slightly he saw Tynan was greeted by his father. He was surprised, because he hadn't knocked the door yet. _

_Kratos smiled. _

_Few minutes later the disaster happened…and no one predicted it. _

_At first in the other office, Kratos felt uncommon earthquake, and then realized that a big impact happened in the palace, coming from the main throne. The auburn haired man arrived too late on the main office room. He saw was rampaged by a serpent. The scene before him was far too chaotic beyond his description. There are many smokes, screams and crumbling building but in Kratos mind, he was concern of two people: his son and his grandson. The serpent's head emerged from the smoke. Its large long body wriggled, causing more devastation to the palace. With surpassed anger, Kratos conjure a powerful magic and blast it to the serpent's head. _

_He recognized the serpent from one of his most adored tales of Aesir. It was the world's serpent, Jormungand. The blast made the serpent shrieked in pain, it retreated and smoke was fading. That gave Kratos the opportunity to see the ruined room more clearly. He spotted Tynan hysterically calling his father. His son was fainted, laid on the side, injured gravely and wasn't responsive. _

_"DAD!" Tynan screamed. He had minor injury but he was in much better condition than his fallen son._

_"Tynan., step away from the-"_

_It was too late to warn the boy, Jormundgand's tail grabbed him. Kratos cursed and pursued them from the broken tall windows. He was currently had difficult task, injuring the serpent while saving Tynan. _

_"ECLIPSE!"_

_He heard yelling from his back surprised to see his son was suddenly rose. To summon that magic require half of his son's stable condition. But now, he was injured, the blood from his head flow freely through his one of his eye. Despite all his difficulty and worn energy he managed to conjure the last high magic and harm part of Jor's body directly without injuring Tynan. _

_The serpent was hurt but unfortunately he didn't let go of his hostage. He fled carrying Tynan using a strange portal that hovered in the air outside the palace. Now Tynan was gone and Kratos watched his son lost his conscious, kneeling and fell to the ground._

_Fear raced through Kratos' mind, despite it was not clearly shown from his face. Seeing there is no way to save his grandchild, he didn't want to lose his son. So the ancient man rushed to Tynan's father who crashed to the ground because he forced his last energy for the last magic. His son was awake...barely. He was too tired to do anything and there was only one word whispered from his lips..._

_"Where's...Tynan...?" He asked with hoarse voice ended with constant cough, blood seeping out from his mouth._

_Kratos didn't like lying, but in this devastating situation to ensure his son's health, lying is necessary._

_"He is fine..."_

_Somehow it worked, or perhaps he was too tired to find out, his son's eyes closed. The auburn haired swordsman was worried at first but he soon relaxed when his hand checked the man's pulse. It was slightly weak but still beating: a living proof._

_"Lord Kratos..." His subordinate reported after the rampage is over. They were also worn from the battling the serpent, "Is the King all right?"_

_"He is stable..." Kratos spoke and flung his son's arm to his neck and support him._

_"The prince...?" _

_"Gone." He growled slightly to himself unpleased with his disability to secure his grandson, "Take the King to the hospital and summon Noishe...immediately."_

_,,, ,,, ,,,_

_"Tynan..." Nosihe tried so much to control his nervous. As the guardian for most of the Aurion's generations he must be braver. He promised to the young teenager's grandfather to retrieve Tynan._

_He found the blond teenager sitting on top of the rock. There are patched of blood. But soon the protozoan realized he wasn't injured. Perhaps Tynan had a fierce fight with Jormungand and he managed to escape._

_"Goodness, Tynan are you all right?"_

_"I'm fine, Noishe."_

_"C-come on, we should go home."_

_"I won't come home." _

_"T-Tynan!" Noishe stammered._

_"He almost killed my father, Noishe." Tynan growled. His garnet eyes narrowed dangerously. "That monster has to pay for what he'd done..."_

,,, ,,, ,,,

SMACK!

For the second time in this journey, Tynan felt his head was rammed with a fist. He blinked few times until he registered that blow came from older Kratos, his grandfather. The hitting was much more harmless than Lloyd's fist. Of course this was because Lloyd hit him out of rage, while Kratos' blow was just attempt to wake the boy.

"You're drowned in your grudge." Kratos sternly spoke those words, eyeing his grandchild while controlling his emotion.

"...but he almost killed Dad!"

"Your father is alive, though he was hospitalized. He will in full recovery shortly. What more do you want, Tynan?"

Tynan glanced aside. He hadn't said anything. At the time like this he had no privilege to speak. He had to listen at what Kratos said.

Kratos' eyes softened immediately, he placed both of his hands on top of Tynan's shoulder.

"I thought your father had warned you about revenge. Nothing can gain from vengeance. That was a mistake that my first apprentice made that huge mistake. My son was involved in the Regeneration Journey because he wanted to avenge his mother. From what I seen you were also troubled with your guilt. You thought your father's injury was your fault."

"But if I hadn't been there..."

"Perhaps you made mistake…But he, as your father, would always choose to protect you." Kratos continued, "Your guilt mutated into something darker. Rather than coming home, healing our wounds, convincing me that you were well, you went to the journey alone with Noishe with absurd hope that your plan will succeed. Had you not notice that Jor travelled time because of you?"

"What?" Tynan stammered, "N-no! Then, how could you explain his rampage in the palace?"

"He was helped at first. Jormungand wasn't alone."

Tynan's garnet eyes widened, "What…what do you mean?"

"Be careful." Kratos cut his words. He cupped his hand and titled the boy's face, "When Ratatosk made me remember. Things are not what it seemed. This whole scenario was set up, if this continued you will fall to _his_ trap."

"Jor didn't do this alone? Then…who…?" Tynan whispered.

Their intense gazes were suddenly interrupted when a cocky sound chuckled from behind them, "Well, if it isn't the Moron and his grandson just figured out the real problem."

Both grandfather and his grandson turned back and saw a blond haired teenager. It was Emil, but unlike sincere lime green eyes, this Emil had red eyes.

"Ra…Ratatosk!" Tynan startled when he recognized him.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Lloyd and young Kratos stopped training when a whistle sound caught their attention. After they turned to their side there were Mireya and Noishe. The two brought Anna along, but she was hidden from both of their figure. Mireya and Noishe was cooperating, blocking the swordsman's view to announce Anna's new look.

Noishe gleefully yelled, "Ladies and gentleman!"

"Now, I pronounce you the new Anna...!"

After Mireya said those magic words, she and Noishe stepped away allowing Anna to come forth. Anna stepped forward sluggishly. Perhaps she was nervous showing off her newest hair style. Her flushed face was framed by her hair. It was neater and cleaner cut, both of her hair sides has hair clips. Her dress was replaced with Iselia's common village girl costume, complete with boots borrowed from Colette.

"Whoa Anna...You look great!" Lloyd stepped forward gleely and congratulating the girl by shaking her hand lightly. He was so proud that one of his ornaments gifts for Colette was now worn by his future mother.

"R-really?" She smiled a little but it was faded once she heard no reaction from the certain white knight.

Everyone was watching the young Kratos who was silent ever since Anna stepped in. He looked...perplexed and his garnet eyes keep gazing at Anna unaware of everyone's concern.

"Kratos...?"

The auburn haired young man blinked his eyes and shook his head suddenly, "Uh...you look...good." He struggled with his word, which was odd considering that young knight was an arrogant snob.

Anna registered his reaction was forced, she pouted her mouth disappointingly.

Lloyd asked, "So what now...?"

"Waiting for Tynan what else?" Noishe shrugged.

"I guess we had no choice." Lloyd sighed. He hated to wait but the only one who had the key of the past is only Tynan, "Should we continue our training?"

"I think we should stop for a while...my Flamberge is a little bit rusty."

Noishe volunteered in training instead immediate spar he had another pep talk to explain his weapon. Mireya was interest on returning to her fiancé and accompany him until his intense talk with his grandfather was over. After Mireya was gone, the group and disappeared on the shadows of the forest. Since Noishe and Lloyd were training, that left the unlikely pair sitting nearby each other. Kratos was worried at the close space between them. Considering Anna wouldn't hesitate on hitting him again.

But she only brought her knees closer drowned in her mind.

"I couldn't believe it..."

Kratos blinked when he heard Anna's words and he didn't expect the girl would start any conversation with him. His side as a knight shouldn't concern of her thoughts. But his conscious was assuming she was confused.

"What's not to believe?" He asked quietly while grinding his sword, Flamberge.

"I never thought this is happening. I was once just a simple girl from a village, and then...I was held against my will because I possess a great thing. Now suddenly a mythology serpent, which I never thought it existed, wanted it too. I had to travel with stranger...Lloyd and everyone, they were nice strangers, but we didn't know each other, right?" She rubbed her bandaged neck. Young Kratos noted the blue dimmed item hidden beneath her bandaged neck. He suspected it was something that was valuable and it was an item even the midgard serpent wanted. But since she wasn't comfortable discussing that matter, so he didn't ask and let her continue.

"Funny, a long time ago my parents said I was special. But seeing how much people to suffer and involving other strangers including all of you. I don't think I want to be special." Anna bringing her knees closer, "Sometimes I just wished, I'll be normal, living with my family away from danger forever. Ugh…why am I talking like this? You think...I'm stupid, am I?"

"No, not really." Kratos replied while he still caressing the Flamberge, "I actually understand what you mean. I came from a world of constant war."

Anna nodded, "Ah… You're from the age of the Kharlan War, right? Noishe told me."

"Yes. In my time we were always the sudden attack every day. We fought something that we cannot control: the racism. I had three friends of half-elves. People hated them for their being."

"So what do they do?"

"They stopped mourning eventually, and do what they can to be accepted. They made good deeds to change people's wrong perception about their race. It was not always success, but they tried."

"Life isn't fair…"

"When we're in trouble…we often say that. But when we have friends and families who shared love and compassion to us, should we asked, 'do I deserved it'?"

Anna was silent for a while she let Kratos' words seeping inside her thoughts.

Kratos stood up, he had finished cleaning his Flamberge, "Life was never fair, Anna. But the choice belonged to us if we made it for better or worse. As for being away from your family…I guess it was for the best. Sure, you were forced to walk with strangers, but it was much better than being in your home and then Jor endangered your family."

"Th…thanks… I never thought you would hear my problems."

The auburn haired knight gave a faint smile. He lent his hand and let Anna took it to help her stand. When the petite brunette girl stood, their eyes met, "We're comrades now." Kratos gave a wry smile, "We will stick to each other until our mission is complete."

"I'm sorry for trying to cut your hair."

"Well…" Kratos chuckled, "Perhaps all is forgiven then."

"You don't have any mother do you?"

Kratos paused and wondered how Anna figured it out.

"How did you know…?"

"Your hair is a mess…" Anna said bluntly.

"Uh…thanks. How considerate of you…" Kratos eyes twitched, but he soon understood Anna's naïve logic. Children's hair feature depended on their mother's tending quality. Young Kratos had never considered hair treatment is necessary, it was a bad habit he'd inherited it from his father.

"When did she pass away?" She asked quietly.

"When I was thirteen… She died during a war."

"I'm sorry…" Anna said it quietly, "I never had mother too. My parents died of an accident. I only had an older brother left…"

The young Kratos looked to the small petite brunette haired girl again, his gaze softened, "I'm sorry too for your loss."

,,, ,,, ,,,

On the other side, deep within the depths of Iselia's forest, the elder Kratos was unfazed when he faced Ratatosk. It was obvious that the humanoid summon spirit was angry beyond words. He could even felt his hatred radiated, that aura was intimidating the ancient man.

"Ratatosk… It's been a while."

"Four thousand years…" Ratatosk corrected it impatiently, "Four thousand god-damned years ago you betrayed me! Now not only you dared showing your younger version around, but here you are…not only annoyingly looking older, but your grandson had almost destroyed the balance of time."

Kratos glanced at his teenager grandson and gave a disapproving look. Tynan winced and fought the ironic story behind his menace. The person who thought him time-travelling was none other than Ratatosk himself.

"So you were aware of my relation with him." Kratos turned back to Ratatosk.

"I figured it out a long time ago…and just like the rest of the Aurions, he's a trouble maker."

"Any trouble he caused was my responsibility."

"He caused a lot of nuisance: threatening me, intimidating my master." The humanoid summon spirit mocked, "I doubt your 'deed' will fix his mistakes."

"I am sorry." He said simply.

"..." Ratatosk didn't answer. Perhaps he didn't expect Kratos to apologize quickly.

"I was wrong for betraying you."

Ratatosk gritted his teeth, "You expect a stupid apology would be enough?"

"No, nothing is enough. Forgive me that you met my younger version met you. He reminded you the time before my betrayal."

Ratatosk turned away and refused to meet Kratos' gaze. He tried so hard to not look vulnerable in front of the elder. This man was one of the one who destroyed his life and endanger the mana balance in the world. He god-damned killed his tree!

"Perhaps I asked to much..." Kratos continued, "But I want to ask you to inform us where to locate any possible large source of mana. Not for me, but for my grandson and fix the trouble."

"You have the nerve..." Ratatosk turned back and yelled, "You just apologized and now you're asking me for mana? Are you crazy?"

"Please...do not blame Tynan for what I did."

"That's not main problem!" Ratatosk barked, "After the incident of my hibernation, mana is too precious! Do you think you can waltz in and asking that?"

"It was an accident." Tynan tried to explain, "I didn't plan to be in this time. We were escaping from Jor quickly and we ended up here."

"That's your problem then..."

"But young Kratos and Anna will trap in this dimension!" Tynan protested.

"Who's fault bringing them here, anyway?"

Now the boy begged, "I understand that... But please do it for her sake."

"Her...?" Ratatosk raised an eyebrow.

Tynan motioned someone on his back. His fiancée, Mireya, emerged from the Iselia's forest. Ratatosk looked up and down to her feature, feeling slightly confused and unsure on what to do.

Ratatosk blinked faster when he saw Mireya took off her hair clips. She revealed her top hair where her long hair tip resembled Emil's stuck out hair.

"Hi Daddy…" she bashfully said that.

,,, ,,, ,,,

**(1) According to the myth, Thor was Vidar's eldest half-brother (same father different mother) So, appropriately...he was Kratos' dead uncle and inherited his red hair from Thor. Yes! The real Norse Thor is red-haired, not blond, damn you Marvel!  
**

**Baaaaah… . I'm sorry, I don't like how I how this chapter ended. **

**There must be confusion that Tynan's father was a 'king', but feel free asking me about that.**


End file.
